What's Cute, Small, Yellow?
by Byakuei
Summary: Story about Yellow's life in college and her experiences as she meets her new romomate, first love, and others who will change her life. Eventual Feelingshipping and Luckyshipping with hints of other pairings.
1. Jyou, you, you, nior and Fresh Me N

**Author's Note: **Hello, Readers, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if you find this distasteful, but I'll try my best.

**Update: If you've reached chapter 12, then you should know this has been revised. Okay, I'm lieing, I didn't really revise it haha I'm lazy. Instead I spread it out more making it easier to read. I did however, make some minor adjustments,**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from it.

* * *

At the edge of campus, there stood a small girl uneasy about leaving home on her own to start her life as a college student. She felt nervous but calmed down after silently observing the breathtaking scenery.

"It's beautiful..." she gasped in awe.

Taking in a deep breath, the young girl looked around and studied her surroundings taking in every aspect of its demeanor.

The buildings were humongous and richly coated with expensive paint that did it justice. The fields were amazingly vast and shined with a glossy green from the patches of grass located in front and around the structures. The halls and pavement were also clean and nicely decorated with statues and monuments placed here and there of most likely previous heads and the founding fathers of the school. At the center of it all was an intricately shaped fountain that curved and bent in many directions however it resembled some kind of symbol, possibly the schools crest. The site made her relax and eased some of the tension that had built up. Never before had she seen such lovely scenery, but then again she didn't get out of her city much, at least not since _THAT_ incident, however, that's a different story.

She walked forward until she reached the fountain. The water spouting from its tips were magnificent and clear. Lowering her head, the girl examined her reflection. Her blonde hair was tied swiftly in a ponytail but fell forward dangling closely over the water. Her yellow eyes revealed her emotions, her anxiety mirrored in the water. The girl looked on nervously thinking to herself.

'_No, I'm finally here, it isn't the right time to chicken out, I have to keep moving!_' She balled her fists and placed them near her chest then shot one into the air.

"Right! I can't stop now, I'm here for a reason..." she trailed off. Closing her eyes, a voice played inside her head.

'_You can do it Yellow!' _Smiling with determination, once more the young blonde set forth to locate her dormitory with her luggage trailing behind.

The young blonde continued nervously as she passed strangers who were most likely her seniors. Due to an overflowing number of students attending this year, Yellow was placed in the junior's dorm and of course, had no idea how to get there, plus she didn't have a map. After questioning a few residents, she finally reached the dorm.

The sun had almost set by the time Yellow arrived to the junior quarters. _'_

_Wow, I didn't think the campus was that big, I could have been lost for hours if someone wasn't there to point out directions!_' she grimaced and sighed.

Standing in front of the room she made sure it was the one. If she remembered correctly, her assigned roommate was a junior named Blue. She began to ponder about what her roommate was like and noticed a guy had walked passed, staring at her. Blushing furiously, she quickly grabbed her stuff and reached for the door. Sweat-drop.

_He must think I'm some kind of idiot just spacing out like that. _She laughed inwardly.

_Wait._ Yellow froze then looked back aghast. '_A GUY'_ she thought. She had been so focused on finding her room that it had just occurred to her that she was going to live in a co-ed dorm in a co-ed college. Yellow began panicking.

_What if my roommate's a guy? Gahh, Yellow don't panic!_

Too caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the door open. In front of her was a beautiful brunette with gorgeous features and a height at about 5'6'' dressed in fashionable clothing, but what caught her attention the most were her incredibly, deep blue eyes that were fixed on her. Yellow could only gape at the beauty.

Blink blink.

Yellow didn't move and continued to stare at her. The said girl in front formed a smile and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Blue, you must be my new roommate." Suddenly feeling shy, Yellow embarrassingly accepted her hand.

"Umm, hi! Sorry, for standing out here like an idiot, I was just- waahhh!"

Blue had yanked the smaller girl into the room so suddenly and almost violently, that she nearly tumbled over.

"You're a freshman right? You must have gotten lost on campus huh. Anyways, your side of the room is on the left, now...let's see what you got." Ignoring the blonde, Blue turned to the door spotting a suitcase and a few bags but nothing that seemed fragile or too heavy to carry. "Is that all you brought?"

"Yes, I don't really have anything important so I just brought what I thought was necessary to live on a daily basis."

Blue eyed the girl from head to toe. The small blonde wore a plain sweater that was a little too big on her with jeans that were somewhat faded and also noticed that the girls hair was a mess even though it was tied in a ponytail.

"Uhuh...and I'm betting that suitcase over there contains all of your clothes as well."

"Umm, yeah?" she answered questioningly, feeling a little uneasy after being stared at so intensely.

"Right, you might consider buying some new clothes, hey, I'll take you shopping since you don't know your way around yet!" A grin plastered on her face.

Yellow examined Blue's side of the room and noticed it was decorated with numerous frames, ornaments, and other material. She could tell from one glance that the girl seemed to own a lot of clothing already, not to mention they looked quite expensive. Blue wore a blue and black spaghetti strap on top of a thin white one that fit her curves nicely and hung pass her waist. It had flower prints on the corner that stretched toward the center. She wore a matching black miniskirt with leggings underneath. Her white boots went perfectly with her attire.

_'Maybe I'm just an excuse_.' thought Yellow. Nonetheless, she liked Blue, especially her friendly and open attitude.

"We'll go tomorrow, I've got something I need to do at the moment, but if you need a map of campus it should be over there," Blue pointed towards her shelf on the right side of the bedroom and then walked towards the door but turned back. "I'll get my friend to help you settle in." With that she ran out the door shouting.

"HEY RED! What's cute, small, YELLOW-".

Whoosh. Urkkk. Crash. Boom. Splat. Zoom. Poof.

"You didn't tell..._huff..._anyone.._huff_... did you?" Leaning against the door was a familiar looking boy panting heavily with his black hair cast on all sides of his head. He straightened his back and stood at about 5'9'' still breathing heavily and eagerly awaiting her response.

Blue let out an evil smirk. "Why, my dear Red, whatever could you possibly be talking about? I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend." Toying with Red was one of her favorite hobbies and she never grew tired of it. She let out a small chuckle and pointed towards Yellow. The boy turned his attention to the small girl, locking their eyes. Gasp.

"Yellow? Wha-"

"Red! You-"

"I thought-"

"But-"

"Oh? So you know each other?" Blue questioned with interest. _And here I thought things couldn't possibly be more entertaining._

Smiling, Red continued "Yeah, me and Yellow met when we were younger and became friends," his gaze landed on Yellow "but I haven't seen her since I moved."

The girl blushed feverishly. " Y-Yeah, it's nice to see you again R-Red." Blue observed them intently realizing what was going on. The girl obviously likes Red! A wicked smile graced her face as she thought of ways to tease them.

_Oh, this is going to be fun. _Evil was written all over her.

"Right, well, I gotta go so I'll let you two little love birds get reacquainted" Wink.

"I-It's not like that!" exclaimed the two with blood tainting their inner cheeks.

"Hahaha, sure, whatever you guys say, I'll see you two later~" With that, Blue walked off laughing openly yet not enough to be hysterical.

_I can play more later._

Silence ensued as Yellow was left alone with her crush from and for many years now. Red was kind and sweet not to mention he was always there to save her when she was in trouble. He was always the happy fellow who would cheer her up when she felt sad, plus his goofy grin was enough to make her smile. It's no wonder why she fell for him.

_But that was in the past, things are different now_. Damn she was nervous, but Red being Red was first to break the ice.

"Ahhh...Sorry about Blue, she can be...assertive, well whatever you do, try to stay on her good side at all times, but don't ever let her get a chance to control you!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" This certainly piqued the girl's attention.

"Just try not to let anything slip" His tone was weak and anxious.

"Why, I mean Blue doesn't seem that bad, she's been nothing but nice since I...met her...?"

Red dipped his head down and placed his hand above his chest, clutching his shirt tightly.

"She...She-" his voice shook and trembled slightly. He looked so troubled.

"Red, are you alright, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to force-"

"No...I..." He lifted his head and locked his eyes with hers sending shivers down her spine. It was her first time seeing him like this.

"It's okay-"

"Listen! Listen well...this...may be my only chance..." He walked over and startled her with his actions, now standing just inches away from her.

_H-He's so close._ Things were moving so quickly she didn't know how to react. Her heart beat faster for every passing second and suddenly he dropped his head just above her shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat grew louder. Moving slowly, he leaned close enough to feel his breathe.

_Just a little closer and our lips might meet_. Yellow couldn't contain her blush at the thought. He'd never been this close before. His lips almost brushed against her cheeks but instead he whispered silently into her ear while she held her breathe.

"Be warned".

"Huh?" Confusion was undoubtedly written all over her face. Disgruntled, she continued to listen.

"You don't know what she's capable of..." Red pulled back and turned away looking down at the floor.

_'He looks so broken and miserable right now' _thought Yellow '_Something isn't right._ _Why- '_

"Ahaha..." Her thoughts were cut off by his laughter. She watched as he looked up towards the ceiling and take in a deep breath and sigh.

"...Tears of agony... cries of terror...temptation to draw ones own blood!"

_Eh? _She could see sparkles.

Red stepped back and let out a small sad smile but continued nonetheless.

"The pain she inflicts not only harms the body, but scars even the mind and tortures the soul! Pity the poor creature that is unfortunate enough to cross her path for once tangled in her web of vile destruction, all hope is lost, no, there never was any hope to begin with!"

Yellow was completely dumbfounded. Red took another step back releasing a dark broken laughter while covering his face with his hand.

"I have witnessed her wrath myself more than once and even now every fiber of my being screams in fear at these thoughts. This body has endured so much for so long yet there is no escape once she grasps onto your deepest, darkest secrets. Like a living hell, her punishment holds not even an ounce of divinity. Once it is over, no, that is a lie for there is no end to her cruelty! Stripped of ones pride, honor, dignity, even one's identity she leaves only one thing behind. The ability to deceive not her but ones own mind muddled in endless woe... but even then, there exists no salvation...Demise is inevitable."

"..."

"..." He waited for her reply but was given none.

"...I see you are left speechless in awe by my confession."

_Oh how right you are..._

"Anyways, let's get your things inside and settled in, we've got a long year ahead of us," he reverted back to his usual self moving along as if nothing had happened while Yellow was left agape.

Red walked over to her luggage and brought them in.

" So where do you want me to place your stuff?"

...No answer.

"Do you need me to do anything else? If not then I'll be on my way then, I still got some stuff to catch up on sorry I can't stay and chat with you any longer."

"..."

"Okay, then I'll see you later. Bye Yellow" He smiled and walked out.

"..."

_What the hell just happened? Please oh please just let every thing be some kind of disgusting nightmare because I ate that weird looking...mushroom? Is this because I accidentally mistook the lady's hair for a rat and accidentally kicked at the mayor and caused a panic attack throughout the city. I swear it was an accident, so please just let me wake up from this horrific dream. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise it'll never happen again. _

Opening her eyes and then shutting them, and then repeating the steps she continued to pray eagerly however it was no use. Frustrated, Yellow could only relieve her stress verbally.

"Damn you, you, grrrr, whoever is up there!" Even though Yellow just cursed the heaven, she wasn't one who normally cursed, but taking into account what she just witnessed no one could blame her.

From that moment on, Yellow was plagued with nightmares of a torturous Blue and an exaggerating drama queen/Red who knew no bounds of delivering creepy speeches as well as harboring the scary ability to switch personalities in a instant. She may never be able to see them the same way as she did before. Oh and she might want to stay away from sparkly stuff for a while, too. Heaven and Hell may have forgiven her, but it didn't mean she would go unpunished.

Now alone in the room Yellow decided to unpack her stuff and hopefully preoccupy her mind because right now, she just wasn't in the mood to let out her... feelings, not after the events that unfolded. She placed her clothes in her closet and made her bed, then put her cases and containers under it, however, left a single box out. It contained something special to her and she cherished it dearly so she decided to place it on top of a shelf out of reach from wandering eyes and hands. Yellow wasn't much of a decorator or at least didn't have anything remotely interesting to display. Her side of the room remained plain if not somewhat empty. After setting up the rest of her stuff she was once again without a task.

_Sigh_. _I've been sighing a lot today. _She was unlike her usually chipper happy-go-lucky self due to accumulating stress. _Hmm..maybe I should get some fresh air, yeah, that should do it. _She smiled once more before leaving her dorm.

* * *

Yellow had been wandering around for about an hour now. The view looked so different compared to how it looked in the day, but she didn't care because it was still beautiful. She could see the night sky clearly and the moonlight added a magical touch. The campus was quite in tune with nature featuring a lot of exotic plants, trees, and flowers. She wouldn't mind sleeping outside every now and then, however, she didn't exactly have the necessary equipment for outdoor activities.

_Time sure flies by when you're having fun_, she thought. Speaking of time, she had lost track of it while distracting herself with the surroundings and didn't notice that it was too dark to see her way back, but then again she had no clue where she was in the first place. Maybe if she had been at the school longer she might have been able to get back by herself, but it was her first day not to mention first time exploring the campus.

Not knowing what else to do, she decided to roam around hoping to somehow find a path leading back to the dorms. Instead she managed to get herself stuck in what she supposed was a forest. She was getting cold and was also pretty hungry. What else could go wrong?

_Did I wander that far off? What if –_ What was that? She could have sworn she heard something on the other side of the trees. Even though Yellow was frightened, this could be her chance to get back. The girl could only hope that whatever was on the other side was a human. Fortunately, it was. Upon arriving at the source, she came across a large lake with a boy standing at the bank. Without a second thought, Yellow rushed over to the person.

Alarmed by the sudden movement, the boy turned around just in time to see a girl running towards him as if she were on the brink of death. The girl however did not slow down and instead slipped forward right in front of the boy and crashed into him. The impact sent him flying backwards and also knocked the breath out of him when she slammed into his gut. Both the boy and the girl stumbled and fell into the lake.

Yellow had been the first to surface and panicked when she did not see the boy. Looking around she didn't see any signs of him and ducked back into the water. Swimming a little deeper, she found the boy unconscious, sinking further into the water. She swam over to him and grabbed his arm slinging it over her shoulder and put her other arm around his waist and started peddling to reach the surface.

Once she reached the surface, she swam over to the bank while carrying the boy, well more like dragging the boy. She could tell by the way he leaned over that he was quite tall and his frame was lean but muscular. He also weighed a lot more than her so she had a bit of trouble getting him out of the water. After setting him down, Yellow wasted no time to check on the boy's condition. She checked his breath and noticed he was barely breathing and lay her head above his heart listening to his heartbeat. He was still alive but she needed to do something quick.

In high school, Yellow had taken health and safety but missed part of the CPR segment due to a cold she caught days before. By the time she came back, the class had almost completed the lessons and worked on the drills and procedures. She wasn't completely cured yet, so they let her sit out and watch from the side to make sure no one would catch her cold.

Fortunately for her, the boy started to move and cough out water. Opening his eyes, he saw a frantic girl above him with their faces only inches apart.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you out like that, I was just trying to- I mean, you should rest right now! Sorry" The girl was flailing her arms around and close to tears.

"What are you doing here?" said the boy in a cold tone struggling to sit up. Yellow stiffened at his words.

"Uhhh, well you see...I got lost out here and tried to find my way back, but instead I found you and then I rushed over because I hoped you could help me get back...I'm really sorry for slamming into you."

Yellow got nervous but was also afraid and embarrassed at what had just occurred. She might have saved him but it was her fault he ended up like that in the first place. He had every reason to be angry. She waited for him to say something but he remained quiet.

After a moments silence, he finally stood fully recovered. Yellow noticed his movements and looked up. He just stood still as if he were waiting for something.

"Well, aren't you coming, unless you wanna stay here by yourself?" Yellow gasped. He was helping her!

"Thank you so much, I wish there was some way I could repay you!"

He said nothing and turned around and started walking back. Yellow got up and ran over to his side so she wouldn't get left behind.

The walk had been really quiet and that made her awkward. She looked up at him and examined him for a bit. The boy, no, the young man, was really quiet. Judging by his expression she noted that he didn't mind the silence. He was calm and reserved and seemed to know where he was going so she just followed. She was also right when she thought he was tall and built. They were both still soaked and that allowed her to see his form. His shirt stuck to his skin revealing his toned body. His hair was also damp and flat yet still spiky. Because of the darkness, she couldn't tell what color his eyes and hair were.

"Where do you live?" said the young man. His voice was somewhat deep but nonetheless masculine.

"...? Oh, I'm staying in the junior dorm."

The boy turned around and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Ah, I'm a freshman, but due to the number of students I was assigned there instead."

He nodded and continued walking.

"We're here" he said. They were standing in front of the mentioned dorm.

"Do you live here too?"

"Yeah."

"I see..." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk much so Yellow let him be. Despite his cold exterior and short responses, Yellow found him interesting and a pretty decent guy.

As they walked inside the building they both headed in the same direction.

_He must be a junior, maybe he lives nearby?_ Thought Yellow.

The halls were lit and everything was clear. She turned her attention to him once more and saw that his hair was brown. Feeling her gaze, he turned to face her catching her yellow eyes. Yellow blushed when she noticed his stare and blushed even further realizing that he must have realized that she was staring at him. His eyes were a rich green, piercing yet mesmerizing. His face was handsome and his gaze alluring, she couldn't help but stare at the man. It took her a while before pulling away. She finally reached her room.

"This is my room, thanks for everything you've done for me," She reached for her door but it dawned on her that she didn't bring her key!

_First the map and now the key! _Frustrated, Yellow began to bang on the door as quietly as she could. No one answered. Blue was probably still out. Yellow sighed again. Her stomach growled. Damn, she had been so preoccupied that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Need help again?" Yellow eeped! Swinging around, she was shocked to see him still standing behind her, smirking. She blushed in embarrassment knowing he witnessed everything. Too, embarrassed to reply, only squeaks came out.

"Just follow me."

Yellow looked at him questioningly but decided to follow him. They walked further down the hall and reached the corner room. He unlocked the door and went inside using his hands signaling for her to come in. Yellow stood still fixed on her spot eying the room. A guy's room. Could she trust him? Would he try and do something to her? What if he was only helping her so that- As innocent as the girl was, being cautious wouldn't harm anyone.

Scratch that thought. It was as if he read her thoughts, he sent her a deadly glare.

_This guy is scary_! So as not to provoke him any further, Yellow hurriedly stepped into the room. She noticed two beds, one side clean and tidy while the other disorganized and somewhat dirty. She saw him reach into his drawers and pull out some clothes. He handed her a button up shirt and shorts to go along with it. She forgot that they were still completely soaked.

"I'll change in the bathroom, meet me outside once you're done, I'll take you to the dining area," and then he walked out. Yellow was shocked! She didn't think he would be so kind.

"W-Wait."

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"My name's Yellow, what's yours?"

"...Green."

"Thanks Green," She smiled at him appreciatively and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Filled with gratitude, she happily accepted the clothes and changed into them and being the small girl she was, the shirt and shorts were still too big for her, but nonetheless comfortable. Yellow headed towards a mirror located near the door and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess. She took down her ponytail and spotted a comb on a nearby desk.

_I hope he doesn't mind me using it. _She fixed and straightened her hair leaving it hanging to dry.

_T__here, much better_. Feeling a lot better she exited the room.

Green waited outside for her to come out and when she did, he noticed her appearance changed drastically compared to before. Her hair was down and straight and she looked better wearing his clothes more than her own. It was a little big for her but she didn't look bad in them. He heard noise coming from the girl. Yellow blushed again and placed her hands on her growling stomach. He let out a small chuckle but quickly hid it.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Yellow was taken aback , but smiled even brighter.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I met you! I'll definitely pay you back some how, promise!" Green looked at the enthusiastic girl before setting off towards the cafeteria with her following behind.

With a smile, Yellow thought '_Today's been full of surprises_,' but it wasn't bad.

_I think I'm going to enjoy myself a lot this year._

* * *

I'm sorry for the incredibly long chapter so I'll try to make the next one shorter, but if you have any suggestions or comments, they are greatly appreciated.

Yosh! I hope I fixed all or most of the grammar problems.


	2. What You Are to Me

**Author's Note: **...I don't have much to say about this chapter...but enjoy!

* * *

Yellow placed her tray down on the table sitting on the opposite side of Green who already started eating. They ate their meals in silence, but every now and then Yellow would strike up a conversation. She felt awkward, but was relieved to have someone eat with her. She clearly didn't like being alone and fully understood what is was like from experience.

"Aha! Found you!"

Yellow and Green turned their head to the side, locating the owner of the voice. Standing beside them was none other than Blue accompanied by Red.

"You weren't in the dorm so I got Red to stop what he was doing and help me look for you. I thought that you might have gotten lost since you didn't take the map."

Yellow sweat-dropped. It was exactly as she said, she did indeed get lost but thanks to Green she made it back safely.

"I see you guys already met each other," Red spoke.

Yellow turned her attention to Red and blushed. Green eyed her for a second and instantly knew that she liked Red. Blue grinned being able to predict her reaction. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, however, Red was no genius. Just an incredibly dense fellow and the only remaining person that hadn't guessed it.

"This guy here is my roommate," Red widely grinned and slung his arm around Green's shoulder.

"This guy here is an idiot," said Green with a mocking tone.

"Who you calling idiot? Jerk."

"Obviously you and you just proved it right since you can't even comprehend that level of speech," countered Green.

"What? Take that back, you're the idiot if you didn't realize it was a rhetorical question,"spat Red.

"Oh really? If it was rhetorical, then why was I able to answer it?"

Yellow looked on as they continued to banter amazed at the display of intensity but there was no hint of malice whatsoever.

"Don't worry about them, they get like this from time to time. Green is calm most of the time and really reliable for the most part and Red, well, he really is an idiot." Blue winked.

"I kinda figured that out a long time ago." Both girls giggled and continued to watch the boys in front of them.

"Hey Yellow, tell this ego maniac that I'm not an idiot!" They turned their attention towards the poor girl causing her to flush.

"Hey, you alright Yellow?" asked Red in a worried voice.

She nodded her head "Y-yeah, just tired, a lot of things happened today." Yellow was embarrassed from all the attention she received.

"That's right, you must be tired. If you're done eating we can head back, I noticed you left your key on your desk as well," said Blue.

"Aah, sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz. Anyways, are you done Green?" She turned to the young man and he nodded getting up from his seat and they both left to empty their trays.

"We'll wait for you guys outside," called out Blue, grabbing Red and dragging him away.

"What's that for?" asked Red jerking up from his position.

"For being an idiot."

"What, you too?"

Blue just ignored him and continued to drag him.

Back to Yellow and Green, Green lead the way while she followed.

"Hey Green, I'm sorry for being so much trouble." He looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't worry, you're not as bad as Blue or Red."

"Uh, thanks?" She wasn't sure if that was a compliment but accepted it nonetheless. "And thanks again, for everything."

Green thought the girl was very honest and didn't exactly no how to reply so he just smiled at her and continued walking. It was the first time she saw him smile but she liked it and smiled in return.

They headed out grouping up with the other two and started walking when Red's voice suddenly piped up.

"I just noticed but, Yellow are you wearing Green's clothes?" Blue also noticed but forgot to question them.

"Oh now that you mention it, what happened to the clothes you wore earlier?" asked Blue.

"Umm, it's a long story, but we got wet and it was entirely my fault."

"Did you guys go skinny dipping?" said Blue eying her and Green, smirking. Yellow blanched.

"No! It wasn't anything of that sort! I-"

"Hey Green, you didn't do anything inappropriate to her did you? I didn't think you were that kind of guy," added Red.

The temperature suddenly dropped. Green was emitting an extremely cold and dangerous aura. He sent a very scary glare, not just his normal say-it-and-die glare, but the if-you-ever-dare-to-say-it-again-then-i-will-drag-you-to-the-gates-of-hell-and-fry-you-then-drown-you-in-a-sea-of-oblivion-so-you-will-never-see-the-light-of-day-again-and-trap-you-in-a-world-of-pain-with-no-escape glare.

They gulped and exchanged glances laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot and even suggesting something as horrible and wrong as that, please forgive a lowly creature as myself o'mighty one." Red even went so far as to bow down before Green.

Blue on the other hand ran behind Yellow and hugged her. "Geez, Green you know that I was just messing with you right?" Blue smiled sheepishly holding Yellow even tighter .

"Pleasedon'thurtme," she said it quickly but it was still understandable. With that, Blue bolted with Yellow still in her clutch not giving her any time to respond or give her farewells before departure.

Once they reached their room, Blue quickly unlocked the door and ran inside with the smaller girl.

"Whew, almost didn't make it out of there."

Blue exhaled and breathed heavily. Yellow on the other hand was gasping for breath still in the older girls embrace.

"Oh sorry," apologized Blue letting the girl go.

Yellow, now out of the girls arms looked at her questioningly. The atmosphere back there got pretty tense but she didn't believe Green would do anything drastic.

"Believe me, you don't want to get Green mad, at least not to the point where he starts emitting a killing intent like back there. You weren't there the first time and you sure as hell don't to EVER see it. You'll have nightmares for days, maybe even weeks." The older girl shuddered at her memory.

"Right, thanks for the advice..." Yellow sweat-dropped at the girls expression. "Anyways, can you point me to the showers, I was hoping I could take one before heading to bed."

"Sure, it's all the way down the hall on the left."

"Thanks Blue."Yellow grabbed her stuff and left. She made note to wash and give back Green his clothes.

After taking a shower, Yellow went back to her room and got dressed, and prepared for bed. Blue was already tucked into her own bed, so Yellow quietly got into hers.

"So, Red huh?" Yellow jolted up startled by Blue.

"W-what about Red, I mean, you're still awake?"

Blue let out a small giggle.

"I mean you and him, together, you know like, apple and caramel and yes I'm still up."

"Apple and caramel?"

"You know what I mean"

Yellow hesitated before answering.

"We're just friends, nothing else, nothing more..." She knew he didn't see her like that.

"But, you still like him right? Why not just tell him, I mean, if he realizes your feelings, he might start to look at you differently and voilà, I can hear wedding bells. But then again, you were in another man's clothes!" Blue was teasing her again.

Yellow blushed. "I just met Green today! There's nothing like that between us, besides I don't even know what he thinks of me. As for Red, if he sees me differently, things might get awkward and we could drift apart. I don't want that to happen. I'm content with being able to see him again. Being by his side is enough."

"You certain about that?"

"..." Yellow knew deep down in her heart that she truly wished Red and her could be so much more but fear of rejection always stopped her. She was too afraid of losing any more people that were important to her.

"I'm fine..."

Blue could tell she wasn't and knew she shouldn't pry any further. Trying to change the subject, she brought up tomorrow's plan.

"I'll show you around the town tomorrow and then we'll head to the mall, it's got everything, you'll love it."

"Well, I don't really want to buy too many things, gotta pay for living costs, you know?"

"Clothes, ARE part of your living cost, don't worry so much and reward yourself a little." Blue got off her bed and walked over to sit on Yellow's.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute, a little touch up will catch you quite a few eyes."

The girl blushed " I don't want that!" gasped Yellow frantically.

"Geez, Yellow, you're so innocent, you're so cute I could just hold you all day," Blue teased.

"Anyways, I don't have the money for that kind of stuff, besides I need to find a job soon."

"Hmm? What about your parents, aren't they supporting you?"

Yellow shook her head, stopped, and followed it with a nod.

"My parents died a few years ago and I don't have any other family, but my next door neighbor would occasionally help out whenever they were free. The money they saved up is for my college expenses so I barely used any of it until now to get by. I've been living off of the money I made from part time jobs. I didn't have much time to go out because I was always busy working or studying to get into college.

Blue looked at the girl with a shocked expression. She couldn't imagine that the small girl in front of her had to endure so much hardship, especially since the girl seemed to be the happy-go-lucky type that smiled so easily. Blue locked eyes with Yellow.

"You've been through a lot. How did you manage to live by yourself?" Yellow only smiled.

"Times were tough but I never gave up because I knew my parents would be disappointed in me if I did. I know that they only want whats best for me and if they were alive, they wouldn't give up on me no matter what the case so I won't give up on them. Sure there were times I felt like I couldn't do anything but, I can still remember their voices in my head" Yellow closed her eyes as a vision of her parents came into view. She could see her dad patting her head and her mother holding her lovingly." "_You can do it, Yellow!__"_ is what they would always tell me and when they do, I really did feel like I could do anything. I didn't have time to be sad because even if I cried it wouldn't get me anywhere".

Blue looked at the girl with awe, amazed at how strong the girl was. It was astounding how this girl lived through such difficult situations and still continued smiling and laughing and determined to push forward. She now understood why the girl continued to smile. She knew what it felt like to be loved and it was an extremely powerful feeling. Yellow smiled for everything she was blessed with and cherished what ever she had. Blue smiled back at the girl and then lifted her arms and wrapped it around the girl's shoulder surprising her.

"Even if it feels like they are still here with you, they aren't. When you need a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold you, or a hand to grasp onto, just come to me because I'll be right here if you need me. Rely on me, because I'm you're friend and the others too so you're not alone. For tomorrow, just leave everything to me."

Yellow didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be a burden but couldn't refuse Blue's offer either. She closed hers eyes and wrapped her arms around Blue tightening their embrace. It felt very comforting, she didn't know when was the last time she felt so secure. Even though they just met today, she already felt close to Blue. Yellow wondered if this might be what it felt like to have an older sister. Snuggling her head on Blue's shoulder, she whispered a small "Thank you". They stayed in that position for a while and soon drifted to sleep filled with warmth and comfort. Blessed with a new bond holding them together, a beautiful friendship was born.

* * *

It's kinda cheesy but that's what I like. Anyways, there will be more interaction with the guys later and I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.

omgawwdd, going back to make corrections is such a pain in my head.


	3. Cue in Clueless

**Author's Note: **Lalalala, hmmhmhm...Oh! It's girl time! ...beware the horrors of shopping...j/k.

* * *

Yellow and Blue couldn't have been more glad it was the weekend. They had overslept and it was nearing noon before they decided to get up. It didn't take Yellow much time to fix herself and surprisingly, neither did it take Blue, but then again it didn't take much to make a beautiful girl even more stunning. They wore their hair down, letting it flow freely against their backs and dressed in casual attire.

After sometime they finally headed out taking the bus to the mall. It was crowded and Blue made sure not to loose sight of the smaller girl so they exchanged numbers in case. At first sight, Blue already liked the girl because she looked so innocent and cute despite her plain attire. She could tell that the girl was sweet and charming and was the type to help others in need and stay out of conflicts if it can be avoided. She felt protective of the younger girl, like an older sister would and wanted to make sure she was safe.

As they walked around from store to store, Blue purchased many articles of clothing for herself _and _Yellow, despite her protests. They tried on numerous outfits and accessories, and came out with bags full of clothes that Yellow wasn't even sure she'd ever wear.

After hours of shopping, Blue decided to call the _guys_, and make them carry their bags. While waiting, another idea popped into her head.

"Yellow! Let's go in _there!_" she said smiling whiling pointing to a women's only store (if you know what I mean).

Yellow blushed, "B-but you've already gotten me plenty of things, I don't need anymore stuff!"

Blue wagged her finger "It's alright, besides, I want to see what you got and find more ways to turn 'too cute to touch' into 'too much to handle', but first we have to boost your confidence".

Yellow's blush deepened. Before she could protest she was already being dragged away by the older girl into the store.

"First, I need to know your size" said Blue.

Yellow looked down, embarrassed. She couldn't help but compare herself to the older girl.

"Umm, that's alright. I can find something myself, you don't have to trouble yourself."

"Hey, don't be like that; size isn't all that counts, just watch! When I'm done with you, you won't believe your eyes, besides, it's not like anyone else is going to see….unless you want them to," Blue smirked.

"What? No! I-" before the girl could finish, she found herself being dragged away once more.

As they entered the store, Blue and Yellow continued their search throughout the store and went into the changing room with a pile of clothes ranging from dresses to undergarments.

"I want you to try the bras and panties first and call me when you're done so I can see!"

Yellow's face reddened yet again. Did she really have to say it so loud? Obviously she was uncomfortable. She never really had much time for bonding with other girls so the closeness was new to her. Blue on the other hand didn't seem to mind anything and did everything comfortably.

Yellow looked at the garments in front of her. Yellow was definitely her color but she wanted something else. The white was cute with frills, but the black was lacey with a little bow in the middle and just as cute. There were more colors and select styles but she didn't know which she liked best, so she randomly grabbed a pair to try on. Her body wasn't bad, sure she was lacking in some areas but her body was slim and petite yet she had curves she never knew existed.

Suddenly, the curtains opened and closed just as fast making it seem as if the room just flashed.

Yellow, startled, jumped and spun around to find Blue merely inches away, examining her.

"You scared me!" cried Yellow.

"It looks good on you," Blue once again ignored Yellow. "I'm going to find something to go on the outside." Blue left just as quickly as she came and came again just as soon as she left.

"Try this on, oh! Someone's calling me," said Blue handing the material over to Yellow and leaving once more.

"How does she do that?" Yellow wondered. She continued to try on the new apparel. It was a white sundress with flowery designs at the hem that reached just a few inches above her knee. On the right side of the strap held a bow with a flower in it.

"Yellow, come out!" called Blue. Yellow obeyed.

She left the changing room to find Blue smiling at her accompanied by two pairs of eyes, one red and the other green.

Yellow let out a gasp of surprise. Her mind screamed RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Yet her legs remained rooted to the ground. She quickly scanned again to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but there they were, standing a couple of feet away.

"Yellow, you look great," commented Red.

Yellow blushed at his compliment while her face turned as red as his name. He always had this affect on her.

"Hmmm, I feel like something's missing, what do you think Green?"

They all turned to him, with a curious expression, because no one could tell what thoughts went through his head. It was obvious he didn't want to be here, but what made it worse was that the store was for girls only making him uncomfortable. He turned away, not wanting to answer, but it caused the younger girl to fidget in discomfort. Sensing her discomfort he turned back around and glanced at her.

'_She was probably thinks she looks weird'_ He thought.

He directed his eyes off of her and placed his hand before his mouth as if he were coughing.

"It suits you." He could hear snickering beside him and mentally made note to kill the two who killed his silence.

Yellow looked at him with a small blush. She knew from the moment she met Green that compliments from him were rare. She smiled at them embarrassed and thanked them again.

"Yellow, come here for a second." Blue beckoned her to come over with one hand while the other tucked behind her back. Curious, Yellow walked over.

Blue pulled something out from behind and placed it on her head. It was a yellow straw hat that matched well with the white sundress.

"There, Perfect! What do you guys think now?"

"Ahaha, great job Blue, you really know your stuff," said Red.

"Well, isn't that obvious, Mr. Clueless," said Blue pointing an accusing finger at him. He really had no idea how clueless he was. "What about you, Yellow?"

Yellow turned around to face the mirror behind her. She examined her reflection staring in awe. She adored the dress and the hat complimented it very well.

"I really love it." Though her words were simple, she couldn't find any other words better to describe her feelings. The girl turned around to face the group but this time she wore a serene smile that radiated with joy.

She felt herself being suddenly squeezed to death.

"OMG, you're so cute! I wish you were my little sister," smother Blue.

Having the breath knocked out of her wasn't the worst part. The small girl flailed her arms around trying to find a way out while gasping for breathe as she tried her best to call for help, but her words were muffled. Blue did not notice but everyone else did. Yellow's face was planted right in Blue's fully developed chest, causing her to suffocate from lack of air.

"Ahh! Blue, you're gonna kill her!" panicked Red.

"Hold her any longer and she really is going to die!" shouted Green.

Blue, suddenly aware, let go of the poor girl to see her drop to the ground.

"Shit, she really did die!" cried Red. WHACK.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for Green?"

"Idiot," mumbled Green as he walked over to the girl on the floor.

He kneeled down and grabbed the girl by the shoulders and slowly helper her to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a hint of concern under his calm tone.

"I'm…okay, just… a little out of breathe...is all," reassured Yellow.

"Geez, Yellow, sorry, I didn't mean to make you, well, you know…" Blue looked worried and also held the girl to make sure she wouldn't collapse.

Yellow laughed, "I'm really fine, see? It's not like a got hurt so don't worry about what just happened. Actually, I think this may well turn out to be a great memory."

Red joined the rest standing behind Yellow and scratched his head. "Yeah, I mean no one died. We're all alive and breathing!" He laughed out loud. WHACK. This time it was Blue.

"F*CK! What now?" yelled Red.

"YOU are useless!" Blue exclaimed.

"It was YOUR fault!" countered Red.

"If you guys are done lets get the hell out before you fools attract anymore attention." Green said angrily.

Red, Blue and Yellow looked around the store. Everyone in the room had their attention on the group. Blue's action attracted some attention, while Red's outburst caused the room to feel alarmed, but Yellow collapsing on the ground caused people from outside to run in see what was causing all the ruckus. Feeling embarrassed, the three apologized for the commotion and trouble they caused.

"Here, you guys hold the bags, me and Yellow are gonna pay for our stuff," with that they rushed over to the counter and purchased their stuff and scampered out.

"I'm glad that that's over, man I'm tired," sighed Yellow.

"Before we leave, there's one more place I wanna show you." Yellow looked at Blue curiously. Blue grabbed Yellow's bags and placed them in Red and Green's already full arms.

"Don't tell me you two are still shopping, you already have more than enough things as it is!" shouted Red.

"I said I want to SHOW her, anyways, it won't take very long so be a good boy and just wait 'til we get back."

"We'll be in the parking lot. Look for my car," pitched in Green.

"Sorry for all the trouble and thanks for all the help, we'll be back as soon as we can," said Yellow.

With that, the girls went their own way while the guys headed to Green's car, but Blue suddenly called out to them.

"Red! Whatever you do, don't look inside the bags. If you do I'll _KILL _you!"

Red shivered as horrifying thoughts flew into his head. If they were in hell, it would have frozen over.

"Green, make sure Red doesn't do anything stupid." Blue concluded and left.

"D-demon Empress..." mumbled Red still shaking in fear.

Green on the other hand smirked and chuckled to himself. The two were his best friends and often gave him headaches or caused trouble and dragged him along but it was moments like these that made being with them a little more bearable.

Green looked back to see where the brunette and blonde headed. He normally didn't care where Blue went or what she did but it didn't mean he didn't care about her. He trusted her enough to take care of herself but this time it was different. She had a female companion this time that wasn't familiar with the city's setting. If it weren't for their new friend, he would have stayed on campus or did whatever he felt like doing and make Red go carry Blue's shopping bags instead. Green didn't show it but he was slightly worried about the blonde so he kept his eyes on them until they were out of sight before continuing on.

Red reached Green's car first and seemed somewhat impatient.

"Hey man, what took you so long? My arms are dieing from carrying all this crap."

Green noticed that Red was slightly angry, but not from waiting. He didn't like talking about feelings or even other people's feelings for that matter and usually ignored them but Red was his best friend so he showed his concern.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing really, just, you'd think after all this time she'd be a little more considerate and trusting."

He was talking about Blue practically calling him a pervert, but Green knew that wasn't the only reason and he knew the reason well.

"It's because she's known you for so long that she's like that towards you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself, that's what your brain is for, no matter how useless it is, you should at least be capable of that."

Red sighed, "I'll let that comment slide just this once. I'm tired of arguing today."

Green only nodded. It's best to leave him alone for a while.

Green unlocked his car and went inside while Red went in through the passenger's side. They continued to wait in silence but exchanged a few words or thoughts every now and then.

* * *

That's all for now but it might take a while for me to make another update. Anyways, as for this chapter, I'm satisfied with it but I feel like I didn't give Yellow enough lines since she's the main character, well one of them at least. Oh, as for anything related to clothing or accessories, I'm not very knowledgeable in that area, so please forgive me.


	4. Beautifully Maid

**Author's Note: This is one of my shorter chapters, but I hope it doesn't completely bore you. Anyway, you get to meet some of the other casts.**

* * *

As they neared the shop, Yellow could hear laughter erupting beyond the door. She figured the structure was a lively and friendly place, but as Blue and herself came closer, she took a better look. The windows were nicely decorated with frilly, maroon colored curtains and silver threading. Pictures of different desserts and courses also displayed on the clear glass. They looked good enough to eat despite being just pieces of paper. The sign was also beautifully crafted in a fancy cursive text. The shop radiated a 'high class' feel.

Yellow frowned wondering what type of shop it was. The exterior was beautiful and elegant yet cute and stylish. She figured it was a cafe or possibly a bakery, but when she entered she gasped. The interior looked magical. The ceilings were high, adorned with sparkling dangling lights. The tables were covered in white table cloth etched with golden shaped vines. Each table had a flowery centerpiece in the middle. The guests were loud and rowdy, but still kept a level of mannerism. They seemed very pleased with their meal and enjoyed the shops offers as they were waited by maids.

"Maids." Breathed Yellow. She then did a double take.

"Maids?"

Blue led Yellow into the staff area but she was too distracted to notice. Upon arrival, there stood a young boy in his teens with dark red eyes and wearing a white beanie(?). He reached out for her hand and pecked it.

"Good afternoon madame," said the boy charmingly.

Yellow, shocked by the contact, turned her attention to the boy and blushed.

"May I ask what pleasures me the grace of two beautiful ladies?" he locked eyes with her and smiled.

Yellow was speechless from embarrassment and flattery.

"She wants to work here." Blue spoke up and pushed Yellow forward.

Yellow's face puzzled at Blue's statement. When did she say she wanted to work here?

"But I didn't say that I wanted to..."

"You're looking for a job right? This place is perfect for you, Ruby can explain."

"Well, we're not exactly hiring, but for you I can make an exception, oh, I'm Ruby the way."

"I'm...Yellow."

Yellow looked at the boy in front of her with mixed expressions. He eyed her from head to toe.

"You're hired." he stated.

Her eyes widened. "Wait, don't you need to interview me or at least ask for my age or experience?"

Ruby shrugged. "Alright. How old are you and what experiences do you have?"

"I'm 18. I've worked a few part-time jobs as cashier,-"

"Good, you're hired." Ruby interrupted her not caring to listen to the rest of it.

Yellow, just stared at him. She didn't get to finish saying her sentence which was happening a lot recently, and quite frankly, she was getting a little annoyed.

"May I ask why I qualify?"

"Sure. You're _moe. _Just the type we need," he said point blankly.

"Moe? What is that?"

"For more info, please look it up at ," said Ruby in a robotic voice.

Blue chided in, "Well, now that that's settled. We gotta start designing her uniform."

"Right! I'll make the perfect outfit in the honor of my name!" Ruby seemed to have switched into radiance mode and the background behind him seemed to shine and glitter.

"That's the spirit! Now first off, I was thinking we should go with laces or frill, you know, for a little fluff."

"Hmm, I think so as well, what about length, I think a little above the knees works best, not too long and not too short."

"Perfect my friend, but we shall cover the rest of the details later. I'll hold her to keep her still, go when you have the chance."

"Roger that."

Blue and Ruby sprang into action. Blue slipped her arms between Yellow's from behind locking her to prevent her from breaking free and running away. Yellow, frightened, struggled once more, fighting to get out of the brunette's grasp.

"Stop! Don't I have a say in this?"

"No," they flatly replied.

Ruby was now just a few inches away, with a measuring tape in his hands. Yellow let out small whimpers.

"Th-This is a violation against human rights! It's an invasion of privacy, you can't just ignore me like this! S-stop, no, what are you-? Kyaaah!" Her shriek resounded throughout the entire building, momentarily scaring the customers and employers, however, they soon returned to their original tasks.

"There all done, it wasn't so bad," Blue tried to comfort the shaken girl.

Yellow sat on the ground wrapping her arms around herself. "I feel so, so violated."

"Don't be like that, it's necessary for me to make your uniform, what other choice could I have made?" Ruby frowned and crossed his arms.

"How about asking?"

"If I asked, would you tell me? Anyways, it's better that I get accurate results."

"Blue could have done it, better yet, she already knew my measurements!" cried Yellow.

"Eh...do I? Whoops, I must have forgotten, oh well, what's done is done, if it ends well, it ends well."

Yellow looked at Blue exasperated. How could she have forgotten, they just went shopping less than an hour ago! Girls knowing each others sizes was fine but Ruby was a boy, _a boy._ A boy knowing her size was ….something else.

Ruby sighed and helped Yellow up.

"Look, let's just go on with it, you can start next week if you'd like, I'll have your uniform done by then so for the time being come in when you have the time so we can train you. I gotta get back to work. Later."

Ruby walked out of the door behind Yellow and Blue, but at the same time, someone else entered. It was a girl with dark blue hair tied into two low ponytails that pointed out. She was quite tall, almost the same height as Blue. She wore a maid outfit, with little frills, instead, hers consisted of folds and layers that reached her mid thigh. Her socks reached her mid calf and she wore matching slippers.

"Hey Blue, I see you brought a friend." She waved to Blue and Blue did the same.

"Hi, I'm Crystal, who might you be?"

"I'm Yellow, a new employee starting next week. I'll be under your guidance so please take care of me."

"I see, pleasure to have you Yellow, if you need anything just ask me or any of the other employees. By the way, I have one rule for you."

"What would that be?" asked Yellow.

"Call me Crys" she smiled. Yellow also returned the gesture.

"Alright Crys, I look forward to working with you."

"As do I. Since we'll be working with each other let's get to know each other a bit more. Do you live around here?"

"I go to the same college as Blue as a freshman."

Crys looked at her in disbelief but recovered a second later.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be older than me, I'm a senior at the high school near here. Oh how did you two meet?"

Blue slung her arm over Yellow's shoulder and help up her hand forming the v-shape.

"We're roommies!" she grinned. "There's an overload of applicants this year so Yellow's living in the Junior dorms."

"Oh, then you must have met Green and Red already."

"Yeah, I have. They're very kind and I'm grateful to them."

Crys chuckled. "I think you mean, very _one of a kind_. Well, I need to get back to work. Nice meeting you, Yellow."

As she watched the polite girl walk away, she felt at a loss towards the words significance.

'_What did she mean by that?'_

As if Blue read her thought, she replied, "You'll find out what she means soon enough, once you meet the rest of the group. Come on, we gotta get going, the boys are still waiting for us. Red doesn't usually mind people taking their time but he's been pretty busy lately with who knows what. Green doesn't care most of the time but he can get pretty impatient."

"Right, let's go back. I've gotten everything I need for today."

"Okay".

"Blue."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you too." Blue smiled and slightly blushed. It wasn't every day someone would be this kind to her and the same went for Yellow, not counting the times she'd been within the older girls grasps.

"For what?" questioned Yellow.

"For being so moe~" chimed Blue.

Yellow's faces reddened. Even though she didn't know what it meant, she still felt embarrassed just hearing the word.

"Maybe I really should go and look it up online ..."

* * *

***cough**cough* I can't believe she remembered the site lol. Well, I left it blank but oh well.**

**Hello again, there was something I wanted to say about this chapter but I can't remember so, sorry. **

**I did want to mention that I'm still getting accustomed to using fanfiction so there might be some changes.**


	5. Trouble on the Double

**Author's Note: Okay, so...meet the rest. There's not much development yet, but we'll get there. Also, I'm using 'Crys' instead of Kris because...I don't know. I wasn't sure which to go by so I decided to just stick with Crys cause you can tell it's short for Crystal.**

* * *

A week had passed since Yellow began her training as a new employee. She had gotten use to business and started waiting on tables, but one thing she was still adjusting to were the regular customers.

"Hey, look out!"

Yellow turned around, barely missing a mass of blur that flew pass her. The blur slammed into a balding man with his coffee in hand, sending the it flying. As the saying goes, what goes up must come down and that's exactly how things fell into place (literally).

"Aghhhh! Hot! My coffee!" screamed the balding man. "Look what you did, my shirt is ruined, my coffee is gone, and now I'm scalding because of you!"

"Geez, mister, it was an accident. I didn't know my wheel was loose. Gotta get it fixed, or maybe I can get a new one. Hey, you know a place I can get a discount on some good skateboards?" The boy picked up his skateboard and began tampering with his wheels.

"Gold!" yelled Crys. She had been behind the counter when Gold came crashing in, but was now taking large strides over furiously towards him.

"Apologize to him now, clean this mess up and get dressed. Your LATE." She huffed in anger.

Gold, the skater boy, backed up and put his hands up as if he were defending himself.

"Right, right. Hey mister, sorry about what happened and I'm sorry your balding-I mean scalding...I'll prepare you some new, better coffee!"

Gold, not wanting Crys to lecture him any more than she already did, rushed off behind the kitchen doors. Crys apologized to the man as well and helped him with whatever she could. Gold came back out with a fresh cup of coffee and got ready to clean up the rest of the mess he caused.

Yellow had been a spectator during this event and sighed. Once again, she had barely escaped without injury. She felt like this was slowly becoming a routine where her life was at stake.

A girl with brunette hair similar to Blue's walked by and tapped on Yellow's shoulder. The girl tied her hair in a high ponytail with bangs to cascade her forehead and left a thick amount of hair to cover both sides of her head. Her eyes were the color of sapphire, which also happened to be her name.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" asked the girl.

"No, I'm fine. It's just I feel like my life is always in danger and I'm getting use to it. Not that I want to."

At that moment, the door opened revealing a boy with long, dark red hair standing at the entrance. He walked over to Gold who was still cleaning.

"Hey Gold, you kill anyone yet?" asked the boy.

"Yo Silver! What took you so long? And no, I didn't kill anyone. I'm not that reckless."

"We can't be too sure about that," smiled Silver. Gold laughed at his comment.

"Dude, you should have seen that guy! Man, he had no hair on his head at all, but you should have seen his chest. It was like a jungle on fire or acid rain, you know? I swear the hair burned right off! He should be glad I spilled coffee all over his shirt!"

Both boys burst out laughing. Crys came back to check on Gold, but frowned when she heard his comment.

"Hi Silver, good to see that you are still good. I still can't believe how you can tolerate all his actions." Crys sighed while Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as I'm not the victim, everything seems funny."

"Oh come on! I apologized didn't I? Actually, I think I did him a favor, he should be thanking me." Gold smiled.

"You wreak havoc in our cafe and destroyed numerous objects. You're only working here until you pay back all your debts, but I feel like you cause more trouble than you actually help."

Gold's smile turned upside-down. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could utter a single word, Crys cut him off.

"Thanks Gold."

The room went quiet.

"...What?" Gold looked at Crys as if she had gone crazy. Silver also couldn't help but be agape.

"Hey Crys, you feeling okay today?" asked Silver.

"Who are you?" questioned Gold, "What did you do to Crys? Did you stick a chip in her brain and reprogram her to be your minion so you can take over the world?"

"Haha, very funny guys," said Crys dryly. " I just wanted to thank you for seriously getting rid of all that chest hair. I could have sworn whatever was left was alive when I tried to help him clean up." Crys paled and shivered.

"Now that's just nasty." said Gold.

"You have no idea. Anyways, we need to get back to work, and Gold, you watch to many sci-fi movies."

With that, Crys headed back to the counter leaving Gold and Silver in a very awkward moment. They had a hard time registering what just happened. Yellow and Sapphire both went over to try and sort them out.

"Hey, you guys know what's up with Crystal?" asked Gold.

"Nope, she doesn't seem any different to me," said Yellow.

"It's weird, she isn't lecturing Gold as much," stated Silver.

"Now that you mention it, Crys has been a lot more lenient lately. I mean, she's always been a diligent worker and takes her job seriously, but she's been letting you off the hook more than usual. Actually, 'more' doesn't even fit this sentence. I take that back, 'letting you off the hook' shouldn't exist, period," claimed Sapphire.

The four individuals contemplated about Cry until Yellow suddenly noticed something.

"Hey Gold I just realized something." Everyone turned their attention towards her, anxiously waiting to hear what she had to say. " You said that the coffee burned off the man's chest hair right?"

Her thoughts puzzled the other three.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure it really burned off? I mean what was the mess you had to clean up? I'm sure that all the coffee spilled on his shirt so the stuff on the ground couldn't have been just coffee."

Gold paled and covered his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick" said Gold weakly and bolted towards the bathroom. No one could help but feel sorry for him.

"Oh right, I gotta go back to the kitchen and help Ruby," recalled Sapphire as she rushed back behind the kitchen door.

"I guess I'll be taking your order today then, Silver." Yellow smiled at him and took out her paper and pen.

"Yeah, I think I'll just get something to drink. Doesn't matter what."

"Alright then, I'll be back in a minute."

After serving Silver, Yellow continued with her job. Three younger teens came in along with a small child. One was a boy with dark hair and a lazy expression. He wore a red scarf and cap. The other was a blond haired boy wearing a light green ascot around his neck and held onto the hands of a small child who also had blond hair. The only female among the group was dressed in high quality clothing. Her blue hair was accessorized with 3 barrettes, 2 clasped on the sides of her head and one on the back.

The young girl approached Yellow and politely greeted her.

"Welcome back Platina, how can I help you?"

"Good day to you Yellow, I just dropped by to see my sister."

"Alright, I'll lead you back in just a moment. Diamond, Pearl, what can I get for you guys?"

"Breakfast please! I'm really looking forward to some pancakes," said Diamond.

"I think I'll get the same as him but add an orange juice for my little bro and that's all for us. Don't know about Dia though," said Pearl.

"Don't worry about the bill, I'll be paying. We'll be having dessert afterward. I would like to order your special, please." injected Platinum.

"Wow, thanks missy! Isn't this great Pearl?" grinned Dia.

"You bet! Hey Emerald, what do you say to missy?" Pearl turned his attention to the little boy.

The small boy was quite shy, but he stepped forward to face Platina. "Thank you, Miss Berlitz."

Platina's face was usually serious, but being the well-mannered girl she was, she smiled at the small child and said "Your Welcome."

Yellow, having witnessed the little boy's cute shyness, felt delighted to have met all of them. Yellow was about to turn back and head towards the kitchen when all of a sudden, there was an explosion.

"Damn it Sapphire! I thought you were watching the cake!" cried Ruby.

"I was! I just didn't think it would blow up!"

Yellow sighed. She was still getting use to things, but the truth was, their actions didn't really bother her that much anymore.

* * *

**So in this chapter, I was just trying to introduce all the characters. There will definitely be more interactions in the next chapter. I'm sorry if the story is moving slow but I will eventually throw in the twists. This WILL be a Feelingshipping, Luckyshipping, and maybe franticshipping fanfic but that's still in progress. Oh and in my story, I also tampered with people's relationships.**

**Another thing I wanted to inform you guys is that for those who wanted to know how Yellow met the others, that's going to be saved for later. I decided I'd use it for a different purpose.**


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note: Welcome back! For those who are still waiting for something to happen, well, wait no longer because this chapter will definitely leave you hanging off your seats! MAYBE!**

* * *

After finishing her shift, Yellow closed up the shop. She worked night shifts during weekdays so she could attend her classes in the morning and used her time in between to finish her homework if she had any. Crys and Sapphire worked in the afternoons and left earlier than she did because they were still in high school. It was still a problem for women to walk alone at night so she waited for her escort.

Five minutes later, she could make out a shadow that neared her. It was Green.

"Hi Green!" she called out and walked over to him.

"Hey," was his usual reply.

They started walking back. Green didn't drive his car because the cafe was not very far from campus and both he and Yellow preferred to walk. At night when everything was quiet, the surroundings were actually enjoyable. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, but Yellow decided to break the silence.

"So what are Blue and Red doing?" asked Yellow.

"Beats me. Blue always does whatever she wants and Red, he says he has something to do. He's been really secretive lately, not that I care since it's his life."

"I guess I'll ask Blue when I get back, but I also think Red's been a little distant, plus he never comes to the cafe. It feels like he's hiding something have any clues why?"

Green shrugged his shoulders. "He'll tell us when he wants to."

"You're right, I shouldn't pry so we'll just have to wait."

They continue to walk in silence until Yellow spoke up.

"'Hey Green, I've been wondering what are you majoring in?"

He turned to her and said, " I'm studying computer science and engineering, but I'm also studying different areas in science to help my grandpa's research. He's a world renown researcher."

"Wow, that must be a lot of work. It's hard just studying for Computer science but you're taking additional courses. You're pretty amazing."

Green just shrugged. "What about you?" he asked.

"Um...actually, I want to major in art. I love to draw but I'm also thinking about going into the medical field. I want to help people." She shut her eyes.

_You can do it Yellow!_ The voice played in her head.

"You can do it Yellow." The voice came from beside her. She opened her eyes and linked hers with Green's. His eyes were warm and affectionate. She felt like she was being pulled in by them again. Yellow looked down to cascade her growing blush. She forgot how handsome he was.

"Thanks."

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Say 'Thanks' or 'Thank you'."

Yellow locked gazes with him again and smiled. "Because I'm really grateful to you. After I lost my parents, I didn't have anyone or at least that's what I thought. There were only a few people who really cared about me. That's why, if I have the chance, I want to be able to show people how much I appreciate them."

"I see," said Green. They finally reached the dorm and headed towards Yellow's room. They stood in front of her door, but before bidding Green good bye, he stopped her.

"Yellow, were you always alone when you were younger?" Her eyes widened. _How did he know?_

Before she could answer him, the door swung open.

"Oh hey, Yellow, Green, we're gonna throw a private party tomorrow night. We're holding it out on the main field, Platina got her dad's permission to borrow it so it'll just be us and the others."

"How did her dad get us the main field?" inquired Yellow.

"Oh right, no one told you yet. Crystal and Platina's dad is the chairman of the school. He also owns the cafe you work at and their corporation is branched all over the region," informed Blue. Yellow gasped in awe.

"What! Really? I had no idea they were so powerful."

"Yeah, well, the party starts at 8pm. We're all dressing up tomorrow so wear the dress I bought you. It's getting late so we better call it a night."

"Okay." said Yellow.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night," said Green and then began to walk back.

"Oh! Uhh...right. See you tomorrow...good night." She forgot to answer him. She watched as he turned down the hall and disappeared from view. Blue sensed her distress.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Huh?" Yellow barely heard her "Oh no, I just forgot to tell him something. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Blue just nodded. "Come on, we got a whole day ahead of us and we need our beauty sleep. Don't let little things bother you."

Yellow nodded and headed into the room after Blue.

* * *

**There was a small girl all alone in the dark. Not a single shred of light was visible. She was scared so she ran even though she couldn't see anything and every where she went, she could hear voices.**

**'Yellow' said a soft voice.**

**'I love you, Yellow' said another voice.**

**'How was your day Yellow?' The gentle voices slowly calmed nerves.**

**'You can do it Yellow!' She relaxed and stopped running, but suddenly her surrounding started to grow red and hot.**

**'You can't do that!' The glow continued to grow and form. She was in the Viridian Forest, her home.**

**'Stay away from me!'**

**'You freak!'**

**Yellow began to panic. Something pushed her down and she fell near a stream. When she stood up, the entire forest lit on fire. She could hear shouting from the distance. **

**"There's a fire! Hurry evacuate the citizens! Where are the children?"**

**"My son, where's my son?"**

**"Who did this?"**

**"Mommy! mommy I'm scared!"**

**Panic was all around, people were running for their lives. Yellow stood still in her spot while chaos ensued.**

**'Mom, Dad, where are you? I'm scared.' **

**"Mom, Dad!" Screamed Yellow. The trees started to crumble under the heat. Sparks and ash flew and spread through the wind. She started to cough and her eyes teared.**

**'Please, please. I don't want to be alone'**

**"Yellow!" She turned around to see her dad.**

**"Daddy!" she cried.**

**She ran over to him but as she got closer everything started to disappear. The darkness soon enveloped them. Before she could reach her dad, he vanished.**

**"NOOOOO! Don't leave me! Dad..." her knees gave in and she fell. Tears ran down her cheeks "come back..."**

**She was all alone again. Yellow pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. She continued to cry out in pain.**

**"You..." said a voice from behind Yellow.**

**Yellow gasped. She got up and whirled around to face whoever was there, but she found many pairs of hands instead trying to grab her.**

**"Your fault..."**

**"No! You're wrong, I- ahh!" Someone grabbed her shoulder. She swatted the hand away.**

**"Because of you..." The voices and the hands kept coming closer.**

**"You!"**

**Yellow was frightened, she didn't have anywhere to run. A pair of hands pushed her down. Yellow looked up to see what it was. It was a girl, but she couldn't make out who it was. The girl stood before Yellow's crouching figure and extended a pointing finger.**

**The voices continued to call out to her, but the only voice she could make out was the girl's.**

**"Don't forget, _Amarillo_."**

'**Yellow'**

_"_Yellow_!"_

'**Yellow...'**

_"_WAKE UP!_"_

Yellow woke up startled. She was sweating and panting heavily. Blue sat at the edge of the bed looking worriedly at her.

"Yellow are you okay? You had a nightmare. You kept twisting and turning the whole time so I've been trying to wake you up for a while now. Do you remember anything?" asked Blue. She placed her hands on the shaking girl's figure to try and calm her down.

"Just now...it's something important, but I can't remember why can't I remember?" she screamed anxiously. Blue pulled Yellow closer trying to coax her.

"Shhh...don't worry, it was just a bad dream."

"No...it felt real...like I was really there, but I can't remember, everything's so blurry now."

_'There's some kind of meaning behind this, I know it._' She thought.

Yellow looked up and noticed that her shelf had fallen over.  
"What happened to my shelf?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think you knocked it down when you were still sleeping. You kept tossing around so you probably knocked it off. I woke up after it fell though."

Yellow stared hard at it. Something didn't feel right. She had a strong feeling that something was definitely going to happen today, but whether it was good or bad, she wasn't sure.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Cliff hanger much?


	7. Party Prep and Portions

**Author's Note: So I've been rereading my own fics to see if it I did anything stupid and I realized that my intro and the first couple of chapters weren't very...interesting or kinda corny? How about not very well written? Something along those lines. But I can guarantee it does get more interesting from here on.**

* * *

"_Today is going to be special."_

Yellow squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows as a voice rang inside her head.

_It's that voice again._

No matter how many times she heard it, she couldn't figure out who it was or what it meant. The more she heard it the more her certainty began to arise. She knew without a doubt now that something would occur later, but what, she had no clue. It also bugged her that she didn't know why she knew in the first place.

She continued down the street and came upon the cross walk. Yellow was asked to buy a few things for the party later. Everyone else had their own errands to run, but Yellow didn't mind. She felt like she needed a breather, some time to clear her head, but it didn't seem to be working for her either.

_This bad vibe I'm getting, just what is going on? _

There was a nagging feeling in her head and suddenly she felt a jolt.

"_Watch out!"_

Yellow looked up in shock. She was standing right in the center of the street during a red light, but the car in front of her didn't seem to be stopping. Her mind began to scream at her legs to start, but they wouldn't budge. Her knees suddenly gave in under pressure and fear as the car sped ever closer towards her weakened form.

Images began to rush through her mind. There was a car driving towards her, but suddenly there was a bang, like the sound of a crash. Another flash, flames and smoke clouded her mind.

"No! Stop!" she cried as she clenched her eyes.

She heard the screech in front of her and opened her eyes to see the car swerve just a split second before it could collide into her. The car crashed into a pole on the corner of the street.

"Are you alright?" someone shouted. She looked up to see black bangs covering the right side of his face and carrying a skateboard. Running towards them was a girl and another boy. Yellow stood up shakily and let out her breath that she didn't notice she held. The black haired boy was Gold. Yellow turned to the newcomers and identified them as Sapphire and Ruby. They had fear written all over their face.

"Yellow are you hurt?" asked Ruby with concern. Yellow slowly nodded still trying to piece everything together.

"I'm fine" she replied.

Sapphire looked at her with tears threatening to fall. She threw her arms around Yellows neck and hugged her. Yellow could hear the younger girl sniffle. "I'm glad you're safe!" and she tightened her embrace.

"That car looks totaled, I hope the driver's okay. I'm gonna go check it out," told Gold. He ran over to the crowd forming around the car.

"Let us help you," said Ruby. Yellow nodded shakily reaching out for his hand. She had no injuries but was still in a state of shock.

Slowly she walked over to the Gold with the help of Ruby and Sapphire. Gold turned to look at them. He had just finished a conversation with another witness and confirmed the results of the incident.

"They said that the man isn't seriously injured, just a few scratches. It's a miracle he survived."

"How's that possible?" exclaimed Sapphire. "The damage on the car shows that he should have a concussion at least!"

"I don't know but it gets even weirder. Yellow was able to avoid a collision because the tire on the left side popped, but if you look even closer upon inspection, it's as if some force actually ripped it apart."

"This doesn't make any sense. There's no way something like that could happen, just what the heck is going on?" Ruby closed his eyes and tried to find a logical explanation, but everything seemed too perplex for even him to handle.

Yellow couldn't believe what was going on either. Her mind scrambled all over trying to reason things out, but could not come to any conclusion. She felt her head throb again.

"_I'm glad you're safe…I don't know what I would have done…if…if you-"_

"Nghh!" Yellow clutched her head. Pain spread throughout her head like fire.

"Yellow!" they gasped.

Her vision began to blur as her head surged in pain.

"I'll call for an ambulance!"

"We don't have time!"

Her head started to spin and voices sounded distant. She could tell they were panicking and shouting, but nothing seemed to reach her anymore.

"_I'm sorry Yellow…"_

She felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. She wanted to cry out, to shout "Don't leave me!" but to who and why? She stretched out one of her arms as if trying to grasp something or someone. Her head continued to ache in pain, but even more so in her heart. Her senses dulled and soon came nothingness.

"_Goodbye…"_

* * *

Yellow's eyes flutter open and was puzzled by the unfamiliar setting, a white room with a few machines and a bed. Seconds later, she realized she was in a hospital.

"How did I get here?" She asked herself while trying to recollect the events but her mind was still foggy. She heard a sigh come from beside her. She turned to find a brunette with spiky hair and green eyes glare at her sending chills through spine.

_Oops, I didn't notice he was there._

"You have got to be kidding," said the man while folding his arms. If she didn't know him better she would say he was irritated, but she knew him better. This man was down right furious despite his calm composure. She knew because the white room was being consumed by a black aura. Yellow sweat dropped and waved her arms frantically.

"Ah, just kidding Green! I'm sorry, I momentarily forgot that's all, hehehe."

_Did I just make him angrier?_

She felt a slight vibration causing her to look around and see if she were just imagining things. The cup of water beside her was definitely shaking. She heard another sigh and looked back at Green.

"You," he said "are really troublesome," while doing a face palm.

He said it with a matter of fact tone which implied he was being serious.

Yellow frowned. _Is this what he thinks of me?_

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose. I mean do you really think I'd walk in front of a car like that?"

Green looked at her and sighed once more.

"Go to sleep. The doctor says you need to rest. Seems like your mind has been stressing and it exhausted your body and when you panicked during the incident, it sent you over the edge and you collapsed. I'll leave."

"Wait!"

Yellow reached out and grabbed his hand almost instantly.

_What am I doing?_

She blinked, confused. Her heart beat like crazy and her face grew red. Her action not only shocked Green but confused him. He turned to face her and noticed her own shock.

_Say something!_

"I-I want umm, can you…" She gulped, "Stay with me, please?"

_What?_

"I don't want to be alone right now." She gripped his hand tightly in hers.

_Please don't be mad…_

Green studied her under his watchful gaze. Her hands were cold and clammy, but she wasn't sick. Her face was hot and red, but she looked as if she could cry at any moment. She was scared.

Before he could reply there was a knock on the door and Gold entered.

"Hey Green, how is -"

Momentary silence.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'll –"

"It's not what you think!" they both exclaimed and let go.

"Uh, is that so? Then umm, here Yellow, I got this for you." Gold handed a bag of snacks over to Yellow.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence.

"I called Silver to tell the others what happened. He says Blue is going hysterical, but he and Red managed to calm her down. She's waiting to hear from you," informed Gold.

"I see. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"Forget it. There's nothing to apologize for. It's a good thing you came out safely."

Yellow nodded.

"Oh right, I think we're cancelling the party today. We can wait until you feel better," Gold shrugged his shoulders.

"There's no need! We went through a lot of trouble for this day, I don't want to ruin it," Yellow proclaimed.

"But you're-"

"I'm fine, really. I've been looking forward to this day so please don't stop this because of me."

She pleaded. She had that puppy dog eyes that no one could resist, not that she knew.

Green sighed.

"I'll call Blue and tell her you're fine and to continue things over there."

"Yeah, you look pretty healthy to me. Let's rock this party tonight!" added Gold.

Yellow's face lit up and she grabbed their hands and squeezed it.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Blush. Green and Gold felt their cheeks heat up.

They hear a knock on the door and in comes Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hey, how's –"

Momentary silence.

"Sorry for disturb –"

"It's not what you think!" The three exclaimed and let go.

"Uhh, okay. How are you feeling Yellow?" asked Ruby.

"I'm great!" she replied. A tint of red was still visible on her cheeks from her embarrassing actions.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, we just talk to the nurse. She says you're free to leave anytime you're ready."

"That's great, I can't wait to get back. We will continue the party later, I'm not going to accept any "No's."

"Haha, you're so energetic. I'm glad we hired someone like you. We originally planned to help you with the decorations. That's why we were in town." Said Ruby.

"I was just dropping by for some snacks," said Gold.

"If that's all, let's get going. We'll go down to get you checked out. Get ready by the time we get back."

"Umm, I'll stay with Yellow," said Sapphire. They looked at her for a second, but nodded and left.

Sapphire turned her attention to Yellow and vice versa.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Sapphire spoke softly. She was usually very energetic and could get pretty wild and feisty, but this was a side of her Yellow had never seen. She felt touched.

Yellow smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, see? No bruises or scratches. I'm sorry I worried you so much." Yellow blushed "I'm actually happy though, that you care so much."

Sapphire blushed.

"Ah, well…back when I was a kid, I was really delicate you know? Ruby always protected me…"

"Did something happen?" asked Yellow.

"Have you seen him without his beanie/hat?"

Yellow shook her head.

"It was all my fault."

Yellow looked at her painful expression and felt a familiar feeling.

"I just...don't want anything like that to happen again, especially if it happens right in front of me."

_Huh? Why does it feel so painful? _

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you, I mean, he's always by your side."

"To protect me."

"No way, there's definitely a much deeper reason for him staying by your side to this day! I can tell."

Sapphire looked at Yellow. She saw that her face held determination. She gave an 'I-never-tell-lies'

impression that comforted her troubles.

"I'm happy I talked to you," she said brightly and smiled.

_Like deja vu._

Yellow smiled. "Well I have to get ready before the guys get back."

Later, they heard knocking and in came the guys.

"We need to get back and finish the decorations. Ruby, Sapphire you have the stuff right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go. We'll take my car. It's faster if we all go together," said Green.

Yellow froze.

"Yellow is something wrong?" asked Sapphire.

Yellow began to fidget in her spot.

"I…don't want to."

They looked at her puzzled.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Ruby.

"Cars..." she spoke softly.

Green crossed his arms. "You should be afraid of walking alone."

"I-I know, but…I'm sorry Green, I can't." She was afraid, maybe even traumatized.

She looked at him to see if he was mad, but when she saw him she couldn't tell at all. He looked at her and she felt goose bumps on her skin. She couldn't read his expression.

"I'll walk her back." They turned their attention to the skateboarder.

"It's okay as long as she isn't alone right? I'll be there to protect her, how's that?"

"Gold…" whispered Yellow.

"It'll be okay. I'm with you," reassured Gold.

"…Fine. Do what you want, but you two better not cause anymore trouble." Green's words sounded harsh and he didn't even look them in the eyes.

"We're wasting time. Ruby, Sapphire let's go."

His words stung Yellow. He left the room without looking back. Ruby and Sapphire followed after him.

_Even though I asked you to stay with me…_

"We'll see you later."

"Get back safely."

_I'm being so selfish. I'm sorry._

"Hey let's get going, don't want to be late now do we?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, we should hurry."

* * *

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, but Gold finally broke the ice.

"Hey Yellow are you alright?"

"What? I mean, yes I'm fine."

"That's not what your mood is telling me. Plus you look a little bummed out and distracted. Wanna talk about it?"

"…."

"It's Green right?"

She turned to Gold with a surprised look. He began to laugh.

"How did you know?" she ingquired.

"You're really obvious, Yellow. I can tell by just looking at you and so can everyone else."

"Oh…I see, I'll keep that in mind…Do you think he's mad at me?"

He smiled at her.

"Don't take what he said so seriously, I'm sure he's really just worried about you. Besides, that's just the way he talks. He comes off as harsh, but I'm sure that he said it with good intentions."

"Sure doesn't sound like it." She sighed.

"If you really want to know, just ask him and talk about it."

"You're right. I'll ask him later. Also...but…"

"Go on."

"I woke up in the hospital, but I don't remember how I got there. Plus, Green was in there too! I was surprised to see him. I'm sure he's really busy, but he really came and I worried Blue, too. Sapphire as well, you all… I'm really troublesome aren't I…"

"You need to stop thinking like that. He came because he was worried. We called everyone and he was the first to come see you and I'm sure everyone wanted to be there too."

"But –"

"No buts, Yellow. We care about you so it's only natural that we would want to be by your side. Heck, I risked my back for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"When you passed out, I carried you on my back to the hospital. We didn't wait for an ambulance, plus, it's not too far from where we were so it wasn't much trouble at all."

"Gosh, Gold I'm really sorry for making you carry me."

"Don't apologize. This is where you thank me and fall in love with your Knight in Shining armor."

"…"

"That was a joke."

"Thanks. For more than you know."

Gold looked at her with confusion.

"Huh?"

_**Flashback**_

_"You always do that."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Say 'Thanks' or 'Thank you'."_

_Yellow locked gazes with him again and smiled. "Because I'm really grateful to you. After I lost my parents, I didn't have anyone or at least that's what I thought. There were only a few people who really cared about me. That's why, if I have the chance, I want to be able to show people how much I appreciate them."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I've been so stressed lately that I kept depressing myself. I almost lost sight of me…I think I know why Green's acting the way he is."

"Welcome back Yellow." Gold grins at her and then ruffles her hair causing her to jump a little from shock.

"Anyways, there are other things I'm more concerned about," said Gold.

"Like what?" asked Yellow.

"We need to hurry back or Blue might just go nuts," he concluded.

Yellow looked up to see that the sun would soon set. They hadn't finished the decorations or prepared the food yet.

"You're right, let's hurry back!"

"Yeah, oh and one more thing," he added.

"What is it?"

"What size are you?"

"What?"

"You know, your chest. You're not as flat as I thought."

"!"

* * *

Green drives with Ruby in the passenger seat and Sapphire in the back with the supplies. There is an overwhelming silence between them. Sapphire looks at Ruby and nods.

"Hey Green, you shouldn't worry about her so much. She'll be alright, I mean after what just happened I'm sure she's more alert." She insisted.

"Sapphire's right, you should trust her more," added Ruby.

"I do." Green stated.

Ruby looks at Sapphire with a puzzled look and in turn she did the same.

"Wait, if you trust her, what's the problem?" Sapphire asked.

"…"

"…"

"…It's the person I'm entrusting her to…"

"Eh? You mean Gold? What can he possibly do? I mean he's a bit careless and lax at times, but he's reliable."

"Yeah, what Ruby said. He's a nice guy except for the fact that he…" The two trailed off into their thoughts.

They looked at each other as if something finally clicked. Their faces paled a little and worry began to overtake.

"…Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine…he wouldn't…" trailed off Ruby.

"Uh, right! I'm sure he also has his limits…." continued Sappire.

At that moment, the atmosphere suddenly darkened and a heavy feeling doused them.

_What the hell did we just do?_

This sure didn't make Green feel any better. None of them for that matter.

* * *

I haven't updated in a while, sorry. Anyways, what do you think? Am I rushing things or taking things too slow? Opinions and suggestions are appreciated. Also it might get a little jumpy, I've never really been good at transitions. I really want to go into the story more, but I can't right now because I don't really have the time. I'm also planning to write more stories because I'm so into it right now so tell me what you think and I'll try to get them up faster ^^. For more story descriptions, check out my profile.


	8. So Lo Ng Who I Am

**Author's Note: I just went back and made corrections to this chapter and ldjfaslkdjf; it tooks so long. I made so many screw ups that I'm so annyed I almost don't want to type anymore. The key word is almost and the only reason why I'm still going is because I haven't given up! I'm not done with the story and I can't bare to leave everyone hanging.**

* * *

Yellow and Gold finally reached campus. Gold contacted Crystal on their way back to get instructions. They headed towards the main field to help set up the decorations for the party with everyone else. Yellow went to help Platina and the younger kids put up the lights that would be used later on that night. Gold left to help Red and the boys with heavier labor.

An hour later, they all decided to take a break. Red left the group without giving much of a reason, just an "I'll be back later." It piqued their interests quite a bit. Red was never one to announce what he does publicly, but he was never as reserved as he was now. The others couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. It also upset them a little that he left and didn't say if he would come back to help finish the rest of the decoration.

"Geez, what's up with him?" asked Gold to Silver.

"Beats me, he doesn't seem to be doing anything weird, although he's been acting a little different."

"You guys noticed too?" asked Yellow.

Silver nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm not close to him, but I know enough about him that I can tell he's been off lately."

"I can't shake off the feeling that he's hiding something," said Gold, "hopefully, nothing illegal."

"Don't say that about him!" shouted Sapphire. She went up to Gold and grabbed him by the collar.

"Woah, hey! Calm down wild girl! I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Sapphire knock it off! You don't need to defend him," shouted Ruby. He came in between them and pulled them apart.

"But he's your -"

"That doesn't matter," he said angrily.

"Calm down, all of you! Can't you see you're upsetting the children?" cried Blue.

They turned towards Platina, Diamond, and Pearl who was holding a terrified Emerald. Pearl gave them a glare while Diamond looked as if he were wanted to say something, but didn't want to interfere. Platina on the other hand gave them a disapproving look.

"She's right, you're not setting a very good example for us," scolded Platina.

"Everyone, let's just forget about Red for now, he'll be back. You guys know that. He's always been there for us and he'll be back later for the party, too," insisted Blue. "Have more faith in him."

"Fine, but when he gets back, he has to clean up everything by himself," inserted Green. They all smiled.

"Sounds like the perfect punishment," said Gold with a grin."Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They all piped, raising a hand in the air.

"Alright then, why don't we all get back to work?" chimed Crystal.

"If it's alright with you, can I work with you? Emerald always calms down when you're around," asked Pearl. She looked at the little boy behind Pearl fidget nervously. With a smile, she replied, "Of course, I'd be happy to work with you."

"Thanks, come on Rald."

"You're all free to work in teams, however, no slacking off," said Green as he got up and left.

"You heard him, let's get this show on the road!" hollered Gold.

As they headed off, Yellow walked pass Blue. She could hear her muttering something.

"Red…what's up with you…?"

Yellow's eyes widened. She felt her heart tighten a little and her heartbeat increase. She walked even quicker to avoid talking with anyone. The feeling didn't go away, instead she started to feel somewhat bitter towards Blue.

_Am I jealous of Blue? What's wrong with me…they're just friends! Besides it's none of my business if she likes Red, too…_

She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't shake off the feeling. It was painful for her and she hated it. She hated what she was feeling and more so because it was directed at Blue who had been like a sister to her since she arrived.

"I-I have to focus!" she shouted and continued to walk.

"Focus on what?" asked a voice in front of her.

"Wahhh?"

Yellow tripped over one of her feet and slammed into the person in front and he caught her.

"Eh? Silver, it's you. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, however, are you?"

"Me? Yeah…"

"You don't sound convincing."

"I've just got some things on my mind, that's all."

"Forget about Red, he'll be back. Blue said so."

Yellow felt herself frown when she heard Red and Blue's name.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about him…?"

"When someone's upset, it usually involves another individual and I'm guessing it's Red."

_Almost right. There are two people actually._

"I see…don't worry, there isn't actually a problem."

Silver decided not to push any further so he just nodded.

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I'm a pretty good listener."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Silver."

She waved goodbye to him as he left.

Yellow continued to occupy herself with the set up until she heard someone call her.

"Yellow, over here!" called Blue. Yellow walked over to her trying to forget about her bitterness.

"We need more help in the kitchen, the guys will finish off the rest here," instructed Blue.

"Okay," she replied.

"Yellow, you're acting strange. Are you okay?" asked Blue.

_Am I that obvious?_

"I'm fine. We should hurry to the kitchen," answered Yellow.

"…Okay."

They walk silently for a while until Blue spoke up.

"I'm worried about you."

Yellow turned to Blue and saw her wear a worried expression.

"I was scared about what happened earlier today. I would have run to you if I could. I felt so frustrated not being able to go over there. What I mean by this is, it's best to let whatever is bothering you out. If there's something you want to say, you can. I just wanted to let you know I really meant what I said the first day we met. About listening and being there for you."

Yellow's heart tightened once more, this time with guilt. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I-I'm jealous…of you."

Blue looked at her with shock. She couldn't understand why the younger would be jealous of her.

"I…heard you whispering about Red when I walked pass you. I was jealous because you two are really close and have been best friends since you were little…and…if you might like him…"

"….Are we talking about the same Red?"

"Do you know any other?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Yellow, me and Red are just friends, nothing else. What could anyone possibly see in that idiot? No offense."

"You really don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"He's really sweet and kind. He'll do something unexpected and catch you off guard, but make you want to smile."

"That's kind of hard for me to believe," Blue revealed.

"You should look closer at him, Blue," suggested Yellow.

"Hmmm, should you really be telling me this? I might really fall for him," Blue teased.

All of a sudden, Blue's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello? Hey Blue, where are you?"

"Speak of the devil…" she mutters. "I'm heading to the kitchen with Yellow, why?"

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there. Later." And he hung up.

"Was that Red?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, he's back and he said he's gonna meet us at the kitchen. Wonder what he's up to."

* * *

Yellow and Blue finally reach the kitchen. Red had yet to arrive so they went to the other girls minus Crystal who was instructing the guys. Diamond and Ruby were also there to help cook the food. They were mainly in charge of the cake.

"Wow, great job on the cake!" commented Blue.

"Oh, thanks. I worked really hard to make it," said Diamond.

"Did you make it yourself, Diamond?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah, it's my grandma's special recipe. Missy asked me to make the cake because she says it's one of the best cakes she's ever eaten."

"Impressive, and you're still in school, too."

Diamond rubbed his head shyly.

"I only made the cake, it was Ruby who decorated it," he replied modestly.

"It's still an amazing cake."

They all agreed and decided to add the finishing touches to the food. Moments later, Red entered the room with a big surprise.

"Hey guys, sorry I left without saying much. I wanted to bring someone over, I hope you don't mind."

They turned to look at the door and see a girl come through. She was averaged height, slim, had long auburn hair and light blue eyes and was quite pretty. She wore a light pink dress that matched the occasion.

"This is my girlfriend, Chreyla. Chreyla, that's Blue, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Platina, and Diamond." Red pointed to each of them respectively.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all," she greeted happily, "Red's been telling me a lot about you all." She slightly glanced at Yellow.

Yellow felt a shiver go up her spine. Her heart started to race, but at the same time it felt as if something were tugging on it.

_Red has a girlfriend…Is that what he's been hiding up until now?_

God, she felt like she was about to cry, but she used all her might to keep it in. Her heart hammered against her chest and her body shook. She also felt uneasiness in her stomach. Was it fear? She couldn't tell.

Blue on the other hand looked somewhat pissed. The others were too shocked to say anything.

"I called Green earlier and told me to go help him. I was hoping she could stay and help you guys."

"I don't want to get in the way, but I'll do whatever I can to help," she said in a sugar coated voice.

"Fine," Ruby spoke "she can help us, but you'd better leave. Let's get this done as soon as we can."

Ruby's tone indicated that he was agitated.

"Okay, then. See you guys in a bit."

After Red left, everything went quiet. Chreyla was assigned to help Sapphire load the platters while Blue loaded the dishes and utensils. Yellow and Platina were checking to make sure all the food was done and ready to go.

As Yellow walked around, Chreyla slipped while holding a bowl full of mash potatoes. The contents spilled all over Yellow, from head to toe.

"Oh goodness, you look terrible! We should really clean this mess up." She reached out to Yellow only to have her offer rejected. Yellow swatted her hand away without looking. Chreyla's face scrunched up in anger.

"Yellow are you alright?" asked Platina. Yellow stood up by herself.

"..."

"Platina, go with Yellow and get ready for the party. We'll prepare another batch so don't worry about the food, but when you're done, come back to fill in for the others so they can get ready, too."

"Okay, come on, Yellow." She grabbed Yellow's hand and lightly tugged her. Yellow remained silent and followed.

Ruby glanced over at Blue who seemed infuriated. She caught his gaze and nodded at him.

"Blue, Chreyla, can you two start taking the food cart over to the guys?"

"I'll show you the way," said Blue and left with Chreyla behind her.

"I don't like her. She aimed for Yellow on purpose!" growled Sapphire.

Diamond, who usually just went with the flow, also seemed quite angry.

"We worked hard to prepare that…she didn't apologize even once," he muttered.

"I know," said Ruby. "That's why I sent Blue to watch her. I get the feeling that she's gonna try something else."

* * *

Yellow and Platina reach her dorm. Platina brought out a bag of extra clothes that she left in Yellow's room earlier when Blue was in.

"Have you decided what to wear today, Yellow?" asked the younger girl. She was trying to distract her from the earlier event. Yellow shook her head.

"Do you mind if I look through you closet?" Yellow shook her head once more.

Platina searched through her closet and looked at her dresses one by one. After a few minutes she pulled out a pale green, spaghetti strap dress with a bow on the left waist. The hem was a butterfly design, consisting of two layers of uneven folds that melded together.

"I'll prepare the rest for you, go ahead and shower."

Yellow left the room and walked to the bathroom bringing only her towel and bath supplies. She entered an empty stall and began to undress while turning on the water to let it heat up. After undressing, she entered the shower and began to cleanse herself, all the while replaying the events since morning.

The dream she could barely remember, the car incident, and now that girl. She felt as if there were a connection. What did it mean? Things just didn't add up. The feeling of uneasiness she felt when the girl came in had yet to disperse. Her mind began to ache like it did when she was almost hit. She was so confused and frustrated that she scrubbed herself harder than she realized. Her skin started to turn red.

"Red…" she whispered. Tears began to flow from her eyes and mixed with the shower. It broke her heart when he said she was his girlfriend. She didn't want to dwell on it, it was too painful for her.

"Pull yourself together, Yellow," she said to herself, "there's a party that's just about to start. You're suppose to have fun tonight, not cry over something you knew that could never be." She lightly slapped her cheeks multiple times to snap her out of her dilemma.

"Right, now go out there and give it your best smile!" She wrapped her towel around her body and left. When she reached her room, she found Platina completely dressed. She wore a fancy dress with short sleeves and ribbons attached on both sides. Her dress was long and puffy with more ribbons accented on the folds and frills underneath. She also wore ribbons in her hair.

"I set your clothes on your bed, I'll leave and let you get dressed. Sapphire will be here in a bit."

"Thanks, Platina." They smiled at each other before going on ahead.

Yellow dried her hair with a towel and then combed it out and left it down and damp. She put on her dress and examined herself in the mirror. Knock, knock. It was probably Sapphire. Yellow opened the door for her and let her in.

"Hi Yellow, how are you feeling?" asked Sapphire.

"Better than before." She wasn't lying. She let her emotion run while she was in the shower. It really did feel better to let everything out.

"That's good. Are you gonna leave your hair down?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I fix it for you a bit?"

Yellow looked at Sapphire in surprise. She thought Sapphire was one of the tomboy types that didn't usually do girly things.

"I don't mind, but what about you?"

"My hair's too short for me to do anything fancy, but the truth is I'm actually really good at managing hair."

"Honestly, I'm surprised to hear that."

Sapphire chuckled.

"I want to prove that I'm not just good at sports."

Yellow borrowed Blue's straightener. It was the type that could remove the head. Sapphire plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. Moments later she started working on Yellow's hair. By the time she was done, Yellow had a few curls here and there and a few crumps as well.

"You know, you look older with your hair down. Plus the dress makes you look more mature."

"Thanks Sapphire. I should go and get Blue and Crys, they haven't changed yet right?"

"Not yet, I'll get changed too."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

Yellow waved goodbye and headed off to the main field.

* * *

Yellow found Blue and Krys and told them to change. Almost everybody else was already dressed. She went to chit chat with Platina who was already there. Pearl and Emerald were with her.

"Where's Dia?" asked Platina.

"He's getting ready. He left with Ruby some time ago. They should be here soon," replied Pearl.

Emerald had been quiet nearly the entire day. He tugged on Pearl's shirt and pointed towards the sky.

"What's up, Rald?"

"No more stars."

They look up and examined the sky. It had completely clouded over. Yellow felt a sense of déjà vu.

"That's weird, the forecast said it would be clear all week," stated Pearl.

"_That's weird, the forecast said it would be clear all week," said a man._ She felt a ring in her head.

"It's alright, I made sure that nothing would ruin our plans," said Platina.

"_It's alright, I made sure that nothing would ruin our plans!" this time, it was a women's voice._

"But it's not pretty anymore."

"But it's not pretty anymore."

Yellow and Emerald said it at the same time. Emerald looked up at her in surprise and her eyes widened as her body tensed. She felt her head throb along with her heart.

"This is bad…" Her heart pounded and she found it difficult to breathe.

"Yellow, are you okay?" called out Platina."Calm down, try to breathe, Yellow!"

Yellow felt dizzy and almost stumbled over but was caught before she fell.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" Her vision blurred for a split second but her body began to relax. Her breathing resumed its normal rate.

"What…what happened?" she asked. They look at her with concern.

"You had another panic attack." She looked up at the owner of the voice. It was Green. For a second, she wondered when he got there. "You should rest, Yellow."

"No, I'm okay. The party is about to begin anyways. I'll go to sleep when it's all over."

Green knew she didn't want to be a burden, but seeing her like this was…pitiful. She was being stubborn and continued to push herself.

"Fine, but make sure you don't go off by yourself. Stay within a viewable distance." He told her. She nodded as an answer. He let her go and rejoined the others. Platina, Pearl, and Emerald stood by her.

"Are you okay?" They asked again.

"I'm really fine, just a momentary lapse. Let's forget about this and enjoy the party, okay?"

The slowly nodded at her. Yellow walked towards the set.

"You really spared no expense, Platina. It looks great," Yellow complimented.

"The stage is for the announcement and karaoke later. I also prepared a cover in case it rains, but I don't think it is likely."

The stage lights turned on and Blue and Crystal appeared.

"Excuse me, can we get everyone's attention, please?" announced Crystal through a mic.

"We'd like to welcome everyone to the party and start off this celebration."

"Before we begin, let' welcome Yellow and Sapphire, the newest addition to the café with a hand of applause!" said Blue through her mic. Everyone applauded for the two embarrassed girls.

"To start off, let's have them both start off with a duet!"

"What?" they both exclaim. "You can't be serious!"

"Come on up, you two! Everyone's waiting!"

They didn't budge. Instead, Ruby, Blue, and Gold forced them up. A lot of kicking and screaming and wails of pain could be heard. As they stood on stage, they couldn't help but fidget nervously.

"I d-don't know what to sing."

"Me neither." They looked at each other exasperated.

"Umm, there's no way out of this is there?" asked Sapphire.

"As long as Blue's here, there will never be any escape. Red told me himself…." The memory of his dramatic speech left a bad taste in her mouth having just brought it up.

"So, what songs do you know?"

Yellow blushed and shook her head. "I don't know that many…and it has to fit the occasion so a slow song is no good for a start."

"Do you know any recent songs that came out then?"

Yellow thought carefully and finally a song popped into her head. She looked at Sapphire nervously.

"I know one song, but I doubt anyone's heard it."

"Why?"

"I found it on the internet."

"Try me."

Yellow then whispered the song into Sapphire's ears and she looked at Yellow with wide eyes.

"You know that song too?" Her reaction also surprised Yellow.

"Then…do you want to?"

"I don't think we have a choice." They nodded at each other and headed toward the machine to search and input the song.

Taking in a deep breath, they waited for the music to play.

This was probably one of the most shocking things the party had ever witnessed. They began to sing with all their heart and boy, did everyone's mouth drop.

"Holy mother of Kanto," said Red.

"And Johto," added Gold.

"And Hoenn," inserted Ruby.

"And Sinnoh," piped Emerald. They all look down at Emerald, a little surprised, but then reverted their attention back to the two girls on stage.

"I've never heard this song before," said Crystal.

"Me neither." They shrugged.

"Damn, I didn't know they can sing like that," said Gold in awe.

"Watch the language, please?" insisted Platinum.

Oh, looky, another surprise.

WTF?

"Yellow's rapping!" exclaimed Pearl.

"She's better than you, Gold!" added Silver.

"OMG, Sapphire can too!" cried Red.

"Man, I think they can give you a run for your money, Ruby!" shouted Blue.

"Wow, isn't this exciting?" Diamond looked on with sparkling eyes.

"That's it, me and you Green. We'll show them how it's really done!" Ruby challenged.

"Get away from me," Green replied flatly and continued to stare in amazement.

"This party is insane," he whispered.

When the two girls finished singing, they got off stage and left the crowd wide eyed and flabbergasted. Ruby and Gold were fired up. Gold dragged Silver up on to the stage and performed to a rock song. Ruby on the other hand went up to Sapphire and clasped their hands together causing her to jump a little.

"Sapphire," he said to her, "You were amazing." She blushed.

"I always thought that you would never amount to anything because you are such a tomboy, but you proved me wrong."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ It really irked her.

"I-I'm so…so, p-proud of you!" Ruby sparkled and so did the background. He also let a stream of tears flow down. Sapphire pulled away from him and walked away in disgust.

"Wait, Sapphire! Come back! Let's sing with a zealous heart!" he chased after her.

"Once again, he fails to prove he's not gay." Yellow looked at Green who also seemed disgusted at Ruby and laughed.

"You did great up there," he told her.

Yellow smiled. "Thanks, actually I was really nervous. I couldn't believe Sapphire knew that song too."

"I'm surprised you listen to those types of songs."

She blushed. "I think it's really catchy and it fit the mood perfectly so I thought I'd give it a shot." She let her eyes roam around. She caught sight of Red with Chreyla and felt a sting to her heart. She averted her gaze to the stage and tried to pretend she didn't see anything. Next on stage were Platina and Crystal singing a duet, a love song.

"It's starting to sprinkle," He pointed out.

She looked at the sky and watched the drops fall. He observed her depressed state and sighed.

"Go sit down over at the front." She looked at him curiously. "Just do what I tell you." He escorted her to the front near the stage and sat her down before leaving elsewhere.

_I wonder what he's up to._

Moments later, Green returned with an upbeat Ruby and a grimacing Silver on stage. Her mouth dropped.

Once again the crowd is stunned. Gold started to whistle and everyone else cheered them on. The melody was soft and sweet, but has a mild pace. Green started off with a rap and Ruby entered the chorus while Silver sung in the background. Then they switched off and it was Silver's turn to rap while Green sung the chorus. And finally, Ruby rapped and Silver sung the chorus. They sang the last line together and ended the song. Each of them hit all the notes perfectly. Yellow watched them in awe and felt excited. She'd never seen them like that before. Their expressions were calm, comforting, and...charming. She blushed.

The trio got down from the stage and were congratulated on their performance. Red and Blue, feeling pumped rush onto the stage and started the next song. This time it had a bounce to it.

Yellow also congratulated them. Their performance lightened her mood tremendously. She was able to enjoy the party with a lighter heart. She wondered if maybe Green sang to make her feel better.

After some time, everyone started eating. They chatted amongst themselves and brought up past memories, most of which were embarrassing moments of one another. Pearl and Diamond finished eating so they decided to karaoke together while Emerald played with a tambourine. Yellow got up from her seat to grab herself a drink. She was thoroughly enjoying the party and didn't let things get to her. No one could ruin her mood, well, almost no one.

She scooped some punch into her cup and turned around to leave, but bumped into someone else. It was Chreyla. She was holding a plate of what use to be cake that was now smeared onto Yellow's dress. Yellow also spilled the contents of her drink on to herself and the cup lay on the ground. As she got down to pick it up, she felt her body tense like before and her heart beating faster.

"You should really be careful," lectured Chreyla, "or else people could get hurt. What was your name again?"

Yellow didn't say anything. Chreyla then crouched beside her as if she were trying to help.

"What, can't remember your own name?"

"My name's Ye –"

"I know, I didn't forget." She drew in closer to Yellow and whispered into her ear.

"It's **Amarillo**."

* * *

Muahahhahahaha for more cliff hangers!


	9. A Memory, My Voice, Your Smile

**Author's Note: Okay, so it took me a while to revise this one...I was lazy, can you blame me? Yes? Er..well ahem, sooooo there were some minor adjustments and a few add on, otherwise the plot remains the same. Not worth rereading unless you want some Feelingshipping action. Yes, it's here! I hope it gets your heart pounding like the moment itself...kinda?**

**Have fun!**

* * *

The rain pounded heavily against the ground as thunder roared across the sky and lightning flashed in the distance. She heard a dull drumming sound, pitting against her, but maybe it was just her own heartbeat. Her breath grew heavy and so did her soaked body. She had been running for god knows how long now, yet her brain couldn't comprehend the situation she was in despite all the danger signs. She ran across the field in a severe storm, but that was the least of her worries. Right now, all she thought about was getting away...to a place she couldn't see and wouldn't be seen.

* * *

**_Moments ago…_**

"It's Amarillo."

Yellow gasped. There was a flash of lightning and then all the lights blacked out. A crash and thud could be heard.

"Ouch...What the heck?"

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Watch where you're grabbing!"

"Sorry, but I can't see you."

"W-what's going on?" someone yelled.

"It's a blacked out."

"But everything's powered by a generator, it's new too. I had it checked to make sure it was at full."

"Uwahhh!"

"Are you okay Crys!"

"Y-yeah, I just tripped…I can't see anything."

"Rald, don't let go of my hand."

"Shit, it's raining pretty hard."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know. We can't see unless the generator comes back on."

BOOM.

"Ahh!"

"Looks like the storms getting heavier…Everyone stay calm. It looks like we'll be here for a while."

"I didn't think this would happen. Damn you forecast!"

"Quit your yelling and just calm down. Let's check to make sure everyone's okay."

Flash.

"Hey, the lights are coming back on."

"Oh, you're right. Let's hurry and get back inside before the storm gets stronger."

"Okay, come on everyone!"

"Hey guys, I don't see Yellow."

"Yellow?"

"…."

"….She's not here."

* * *

Yellow sat on the cold, wet hearth and gripped her ankle while grunting in pain. Just seconds ago she had slipped down a slope and landed on the bank of the lake. Her landing position was by far favorable as she twisted her ankle during her fall and landed into the mud and on to it. Her injury prevented her from getting further and she was in no condition to climb back up. The bank was also muddy and slippery due to the rain, clearly all she could do now was sit and cuddle herself to stay warm.

* * *

Knock, knock. Red opened the door before Blue could reach the knob on the other side.

"How is everyone?" Blue asked moving aside to permit Red into her bedroom.

"They're all in the cafeteria. Everyone seems kind of shaken up. They're worried about Yellow," replied Red, "Crystal tried to call for a search party but she isn't getting any reception."

"I see..." mumbled Blue.

"Do you need help with the towels?" offered Red.

"Yeah, can you grab that stack for me?"

Red walked over to Blue and grabbed the stack of towels.

"Why do you have so many?"

"I took one every time I stayed over at a hotel when I went on vacation with my family."

"Thought so," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, come on everyone's waiting for us."

They walked to the cafeteria and met up with Sapphire.

"Here, I'll help pass out," offered the younger girl.

"Thanks," they replied.

"Hey Blue, can you hand one to Chreyla for me? I'm gonna hand some to..."

Blue furrowed her eyebrows before grabbing a towel and leaving.

"Blue?"

She didn't respond. When she reached Chreyla, she fought the urge to roll up the towel and smack her with it. Instead, she handed the towel to her as calmly as she could.

"Here, you'd better dry off or you'll get sick."

"Do you have another one? This one has a stain on it."

A vein popped out on the side of Blue's head.

"Sorry, I don't have any more with me."

"I see, I'll just get another one from Red." Chreyla stood up, ready to head over to Red.

_Ungrateful bitch._

"Wait," Blue called out to her.

"What?" asked Chreyla slightly annoyed.

"Did you say anything to Yellow? I saw you with her before the black out."

"Oh? What do you mean by 'anything'?"

Blue felt one of her nerves twitch. This girl was trying to play smart with her.

"I mean what did you do to her before she disappeared."

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"What were you two talking about?"

"I was just trying to help her, she's clumsy don't you think?"

Blue narrowed her eyes.

"I don't trust you. I know you did something to her."

"It's not my fault if the little shower scared her off, besides, what proof do you have? Huh? Unless you got something, you won't be able to convince anyone. Or maybe have something against me."

"What are you implying?"

"You're jealous, of me and Red."

Blue seethed. "I don't know why you would think that. Only an idiot would like that idiot."

_Sorry Yellow._ Sweat drop. "Quit changing the subjects and just admit it. You're little act doesn't fool me or anyone else for that matter. Or could it be that YOU are jealous?"

_If she thinks she can play me, she's got another thing coming._

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Blue smirked, "You are jealous, of Yellow."

_That's right! Nobody messes with the Queen of deception, Blue!_

"Bitch!" Chreyla grabbed Blue's shirt and yanked her. Blue on the other hand swatted her hand off.

The room became alert at the sudden aggression and Red ran over to stop them.

"Hey, quit it, this isn't the time for this!" he shouted.

Tearing herself away, Chreyla then latched herself on to one of Red's arm and exclaimed, "She started it! I didn't do anything to her and then she accused me of doing something I didn't do."

"Accuse you? Sorry missy, but you got that wrong. I know you did something. Yellow wouldn't run off for nothing."

"Like I said, it's not my fault she's afraid of a little storm. She's entirely responsible for her own actions."

"And I'm saying you're behind it, you're the one causing this little storm and I'm not talking about the weather. If you seriously think you're fooling anyone, then it's the guys, I saw how you fooled around with the other guys."

Chreyla felt her face boil with anger. As she was about to pummel Blue, Red quickly stopped her in her before she could take even one footstep.

"Chreyla, calm down! Blue, come on. She couldn't have done anything, besides what proof do you have that she did?" claimed Red, trying desperately to avoid another meaningless battle.

Blue glared at them and her face started to heat up.

"I get it. Go ahead and take her side, but don't expect me to help when everything blows up in your face, like it did with your other exes." Blue turned on her heel and was about to leave, but Red suddenly grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving.

"That has nothing to do with this. Why are you acting this way?"

"Let go, Red!" shouted Blue, squirming to free herself.

"Would you guys settle down? Yellow's missing! Take your little love quarrel someplace else!" exclaimed Ruby.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" They both hissed and glared at him while Chreyla's face twisted with jealousy.

"Who cares? Lets just forget about what just happened. I need to talk to Green."

"I thought he went to help Red and Blue with the towels," piped in Silver looking around curiously for the green eyed boy.

"He never came to my room," said Blue. The others glanced around anxiously.

"…"

"You don't think he…"

"Nope. He did for sure."

* * *

Green left without a second thought, of course, he didn't exactly waltz out into a raging storm. He waited calmly until he could find a way out, but before that, he stopped by his room to change into something more suitable than his current suit and then left without thinking twice about the outcome and whatnot. It had hit him that he may be able to locate Yellow, but he'd have to hurry or she might get hurt. For some reason he felt like he knew where she'd gone. He ran across the field with only one thing in mind, her safety.

He came upon the forest, the place where she had first gotten herself lost. He remembered that day clearly, how she ran down to find help, but slipped and knocked both of them into the water. As he made his way through he called out to her desperately, unable to stay calm.

"Yellow!"

Her ears perked up. She swore she heard her name but it was possible she was just hearing things, but she heard it again and again.

"Yellow, you're here aren't you? Say something!"

Yellow struggled to get up when she realized someone really came to find her, but fell back down when pain surged through her leg. She let out an ear splitting cry, audible enough in the storm for the man to hear it.

Green followed the noise down to where the lake was. He reached a nearby slope that led down to the bank. It was pretty steep, she may have slipped down if she wasn't careful. It was slippery because of all the mud, he'd have to go around a different route to get down. But then he saw a glimpse of what looked like a person lying against the edge. Lightning flashed and he realized that it was indeed Yellow.

"Dammit," he swore under his breath. By the looks of it, he was too late to prevent her from getting injured. He did what he thought would be the quickest way down possible. Green took one feet and placed it in front of him and the other behind in a sideways manner, in case he slipped. He leaned close to the edge and held onto the cliff while slowly sliding down. When he reached the bottom, he quickly ran over to a curled up Yellow.

"What the hell were you thinking," was what he wanted to say to her, but he didn't. Her body was huddled together and shaking from the cold and although the rain was hammering the ground, he was close enough to hear her whimpers. Green could also tell that she wasn't in the right state of mind to handle his incessant rant so he stopped before he even began. Taking out his anger on her would only worsen the already complicated situation. He crouched down beside her and and took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Yellow," he whispered to her. "Look at me."

Yellow looked up from her position to see Green. She had been so absorbed in her pain that she didn't notice when he came down. Her face was streaked with tears. She felt relieved to see him, but at the same time she wish she didn't. Because of her mindless actions, he also got caught up with troublesome matters. She didn't want to burden him anymore than she already did.

"G-green..." she stuttered.

He noticed her pain stricken face and examined her body. Although she was completely wet, he noticed smears of blood around her leg and dress. She was in no condition to walk. He picked her up as she let out a small gasp of surprise. They couldn't go back to the others at that moment, but he knew of a nearby cave that he frequented while training. It would provide shelter for the time being.

* * *

The cave was dark and cold, but at least they'd be able to stay out of the storm. It wasn't possible to make a fire either, so they stayed close yet kept a distance. As they sat against the walls, he could hear her shivering. He wondered if he should get closer, but he couldn't help, but feel embarrassed. Instead he went next to her and decided to examine her wounds again. It was hard to see, but he judged where the wounds were using his memory. Before he could help, she pulled away.

"I can do it," she said. He looked up at her with concern, but of course she couldn't see.

She ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and mentally apologized for ruining the dress and wrapped it around her thigh. She ripped another and wrapped her ankle. They remained quiet for a small duration.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. She didn't reply or more so, she didn't know how to. Thoughts about the images, no, memories ran through her head. The more she dwelled in them, the more confused she became. She wanted to let it all out, tell him everything that was on her mind, but it all seemed like a damaged puzzle. Her 'all' was broken as was 'everything' incomplete. Fear and anxietly was slowly leaking into the gaps.

"You're not acting like yourself," he told her. As soon as she heard it, she felt anger consume her instantly.

"Why are you saying that? What am I suppose to act like? What am I like, huh?" she spat bitterly, "tell me, because I sure as hell don't even know!"

Green's eyes widen not expecting her to say such things.

"I-I can't even remember what happened, what I did, how things are suppose to be like. I can't even remember who I am anymore!"

She felt exasperated and completely lost at this point. Green knew she wasn't thinking straight.

"You're Yellow, a kind, helpful, but troublesome girl." She frowned at him when she heard 'troublesome'.

"That's a terrible joke, Green. The only thing you got right was the troublesome part."

"I thought you said you didn't know who you were. Isn't that why you asked?" he questioned her, but it was more of a statement. He was starting to feel irritated.

"...Stop being so nice to me..." she whispered as if she was about to break. "I can't take it anymore...I don't deserve this..."

Green balled his fists and hardened his glare. One of the things he hated most was when people wallowed in their despair and gave up without a fight.

"Deserve what? Kindness or the guilt trip?" He saw through her too easily. Whatever it was that was bugging her was definitely biting at her, and it was doing so in chunks. Receiving no response, his irritation got the better of him. What he does next completely surprised her. He removed his wet shirt and then pulled Yellow closely causing her to tense with surprise.

"You're dress is wet." He stated almost casually and slipped off Yellow's dress. OMG!

_W-what's he doing!_

Yellow struggled against him and tried to push him away, but wasn't strong enough.

"Calm down, it's not what you think." He claimed defensively, slightly regretting his earlier actions as he knew it made him look like a pervert. He pulled her into his chest carefully as not to harm her and wrapped his arms around her. Yellow blushed feverishly almost ready to faint as warmth surged throughout her body. She was completely embarrassed, but so was Green.

Their bodies were really cold, and the proof was the contact between their skin. They were so cold they could barely feel the touch, but the heat they felt was surely there and was slowly rising between them in more than one way.

He held her tightly murmuring lightly to coax her.

"I like the warm Yellow, better. The one that always smiles." His actions were awkward and embarrassing, but it was his way of trying to reach out to her and help her find her way again.

_"...As long as you keep your smile..."_ said a voice in her head.

Yellow found herself invaded by shock. Even after the way she behaved earlier, he was still kind to her. She felt guilty, but relieved at the same time and unconsciously began to sob into his chest. He let her stay like that until she realized what she had done.

The day had turned into a fiasco, a storm that hammered her with doubts, but at the end she felt like things were finally lifting. Her head was still against his chest , listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart as it calmed her. They'd been stranded in the cave for hours now. It was already pretty late and she was getting sleepy.

"I...I don't really know why I ran away..." she spoke softly. He looked down at her, but didn't say anything allowing her to continue.

"I kept feeling these nostalgic and deja vu moments. I didn't know what to make out of it, but I didn't want to worry anyone so I kept quiet. It's like I left something behind... where ever I go, it followed me, trailed me... and it finally caught up. But, I already know what that something is."

"What?" Green asked as he felt a light shiver.

"My past..." Yellow smiled sadly. "The truth is, I don't remember everything about me, I wasn't lying when I said I don't remember. Five years ago, I lost my parents due to the forest fire, but I can barely remember any of it. It was like I suddenly woke up one day like nothing happened. The granny next door told me about the tragic incident and how I lost them, but I also couldn't recall things from my childhood. I remember things like playing with my dad and my mom's cooking and all the happy stuff, but things like why I was alone, I can't remember. But lately, little by little, I've been regaining bits and pieces of those memories. When I remember something, it's like my body gets taken over and I feel this loneliness engulf me..."

"Then those panic attacks were because of your memories?" She nodded in his chest. Yellow didn't know why but she felt like she could tell him anything now. It was as if it didn't matter whether she knew or didn't know. Right or wrong, real or just a dream, she could tell him anything. He was here and so was she, the one truth that could not lie.

"Is that why you ran off?" Green asked. Yellow didn't reply quickly, instead she took a moment to think, to remember.

"I was scared...I think..." she shook her head, "I know... I had a dream about the forest fire. It felt so real, like I was really there, maybe I was. I could here screams and crying. There were so many voices in pain and I was the blame. There was a girl in there, too...she told me to never forget, but I did. The fact I can't recall any of these events means I really did forget. But I ran because of something else, she called me by another name."

While things were slowly falling into place, he couldn't help but wonder how the nickname fit.

"Chreyla...I felt like she was targeting me, like she knew me, but I can't remember who she is or how we're connected, but she knew it. She called me Amarillo, like the girl in my dream. When I heard her call me, my body acted on its own and next thing I knew I was half way across the field. I couldn't see where I was going or even figure how I ended up here. I ran completely blind, but even so...you found me. How did you do it?" she asked and he held her tighter.

"I had a feeling that you're body knew where to take you. You were originally from the Viridian forest so I assumed that was what led you to the forest here on your first day. You were attracted to its nature not just because you like it but because of the familiarity. I had a hunch that your body would bring you back."

"That's one amazingly accurate hunch," joked Yellow with a smile. If she could see in the dark, she would be able to see Green smiling at her. Her eyes started to droop and fatigue overcame her.

"...I heard another voice..." she recalled the voice just moments ago and he looked at her with piqued curiosity.

"...he said to me '_...As long as you keep your smile..."_ I wonder what it means."

* * *

**Commentary: Phew... things are finally revealing itself but that won't be the end of it. I was talking about the GreenxYellow moment lol, I'm kidding. Yellow's mystery still has ways to go so stay tuned!**

**And oh yes...lines are so useful! That's what the voice in my head is telling me.**

**No, no. I'm not crazy. Just because you're hearing things that no one else can hear doesn't make you crazy! Sure it may look that way but I bet there's a voice in your head right now telling you that I am crazy. So who's crazy now?**


	10. Hello Friends, Farewell Fun

**Author's Note: So I realize that it's been a very very long time since I've updated! I'm sorry for the wait, and everyone who's been supporting me, thank you! And because it's been a long time, I will release the next chapter shortly after this! So stay with me.**

**Also, if you notice anything strange in my stories or if they are inconsistencies, please notify me. I've also added lines to notify when there's a shift. This way it will be easier for you guys to know when the scene changes. Oh yeah, this chapter is also a bit longer than the others I've written.**

* * *

The morning had come and the light pierced through the shadows in the cave. Yellow moved around in her sleep, but hastily sat up after last night's events flooded her brain. She looked around panicking, but found no other presence inside. Although there were no signs of Green, his jacket was wrapped snugly against her skin.

_Even when he's in the same situation as me, he put my safety before his own,_ she thought guiltily.

Getting up, Yellow walked over to find her dress a few feet away. Although it wasn't completely dry, she picked it up and put it on.

_Oh well, as long as it isn't seen through. I should look for Green._

Afterwards, she left the cave and went out into the open. Everything was muddy, but the lake was surprisingly beautiful and glimmered under the morning sun. She found Green near the bank and dressed.

"Green!" she called out. He turned around to see her walking towards him.

"You shouldn't be walking," he claimed, mildly surprised. Yellow let out a small gasp having completely forgotten about her ankle.

"Huh, I guess it is okay now. Anyways, since the storm cleared up, we should head back to the dorms. I need to apologize to everyone when we get back."

He nodded at her.

"I'll help you. You shouldn't put too much pressure on it."

Yellow suddenly blushed. "N-no, I can walk on my own. Besides, it's faster if I walk, that way I won't slow you down.

"It's not a problem…" said Green, but Yellow had already taken off in a hurry and stopped listening.

Yellow had been too embarrassed after remember what happened between her and Green.

_He's so calm. How is it that he can just act as if nothing happened? Even so, if there is any more skinship between us, I think I might really die from embarrassment. Wait, isn't it better if he just doesn't remember? Please, please! I hope Green didn't see anything!_

Fortunately, he didn't, but he probably wouldn't have cared either way. It wasn't like he was interested in that stuff, maybe. Could just be he was being considerate of her.

As she hurriedly walked away from him, her legs began to collapse under the pressure and the little pain left had grown and taken over. It came back in a blink of an eye. Before she could hit the ground, Green caught her before her fall. With furrowed brows and a frown gracing his face, he picked her up with the princess hold. He sighed.

"You still don't get it. How long will you pretend to be okay when you're not?"

Her eyes widen a bit and started to moisten as many emotions lit up inside her like a firestorm.

_So it's okay that I can't walk on my own two feet? How many times do I have to fall until I completely break? Why do you make me feel so helpless? But, why is it that I also feel happy?_

She knew that he wasn't to blame. It was just her immaturity that was talking. Green wasn't the type to say see things straight out, although he was blunt, he was also good at saying things by going around it, rather than saying it straightforwardly which sometimes led to misunderstandings. But, she understood the underlying message and that was why she felt like crying. She understood him and he understood her and that was more than she could ever wish for.

…_Because we're friends._ Yellow smiled softly. _I'm like the damsel in distress…I'll apologize to everyone when my head is clear and thank him later when my heart has settled._

* * *

A while later, they finally reached the dorms. It was a long walk and even though the day was still early, there was a lot in store for them. Green took her to her room and knocked on the door. A messy looking Blue had scrambled to the door and nearly pulled off the door in her rush. Inside, apparently all the girls had camped out and waited for their return minus the presence of Chreyla. They looked tired and quite sleepy, maybe they had just woken up. No, it was more likely they barely slept at all. The moment they laid eyes on Yellow, the water works had set off. Yellow smiled warmly at them and let herself get swallowed up in their holds. She wanted to cry, but right now, she wanted them to know more than anything, how much they meant to her. She hugged each of the girls back with a gentle yet tight embrace. She felt the trembling of their arms and soon it over took her as well. Moisture began to collect in her eyes.

Yesterday had been a whirl pool of emotions continually pulling her around and around. Yet, she had fallen asleep before she could get out of them. Now, the emotions spinning her were finally releasing her from her troubles. By releasing her tears, she could finally get out of her guilty grasp.

Green had left moments ago to deliver the news to the guys. He left the girls to their emotional bonding of sorts. When he reached his room, he unlocked the door and went inside. As he expected, the guys had also camped inside. They were also all awake.

"Green! You're back!" exclaimed Gold.

"How's Yellow?" asked Diamond. Everyone else looked on anxiously.

"She's fine. She's with the girls at the moment, but leave them alone for now."

Looking at Emerald, he could see that the little boy was trying very hard not to cry or run out of the room and waltz into the girl's room. For a kid, he was very commendable for being able to keep himself together.

"Later, Yellow wants to speak with everyone. Where's Red?"

"He took Chreyla home early this morning. Said that she doesn't want to be there and that things might just get worse is she stayed," answered Silver. Green nodded back.

"That just leaves Yellow."

* * *

A few hours had gone by after coming back. The girls had been extremely worried about her and ordered her to take a hot shower before anything else. After the shower, they blew dry her hair and then knocked out. With little sleep, everyone had passed out. The warm atmosphere also caused Yellow to fall back asleep. The beds were too small to hold all of them and since no one was letting go, they slept on the ground. The guys, with nothing to do, also fell asleep, only much more space was taken up.

Night had fallen and although most of their time had been spent sleeping, it was not in any way wasted. The few hours that had gone by helped Yellow settle her anxieties and insecurities while strengthening and reinforcing her bonds with her friends. She was awake now and giddy at that too. It felt like a real sleepover and it was her first time with so many friends…minus the account with Green... She giggled as she gazed at her friends' sleeping faces. They seemed so at peace, they must have been really worried and tired while waiting for her to come back. The thoughts made her smile. Her heart told her she was guilty, but the quick beats only flowed with warm feelings.

"nngggh…" Sapphire rolled in her sleep.

Minutes later, Platina had awoken and rubbed her eyes awake. Crystal soon followed suit and got up to fix herself. Seeing as Yellow was awake herself, she got up too. As she was heading over to Crystal, Sapphire suddenly rolled into Yellow causing her to trip.

"Uwaahhh!" yelped Yellow. Falling forward she used her hands to try and save her fall. The impact she made was not as bad as it should have been. Actually, she barely even touched the ground. She'd fallen on top of Blue causing her to wake up, but on the other note, at least she's soft. Yellow blushed. Her hands weren't on the moment appropriate places.

"W-what's going on?"Shrieked an awakened Sapphire. Crystal and Platina on the other hand were trying to hold in their laughter. She had woken up due to noise just now and the situation at hand was a very awkward one. Not being able to fathom the situation, her mind quietly went blank. There was a heavy silence.

Yellow, too wasn't aware how long she stayed still. She was frozen in her shock and too out of it to comprehend what to do.

_Déjà vu…?_

Blue only smirked. Instead of a blood raging rush, Yellow's body suddenly ran cold, as if all the blood in her body had left.

_I'm getting a really bad feeling…._

"Lovely lady," Blue commented "the day is still among us. Let it not witness our secret play for it is still too early for eyes." Lifting one of her hands, she stroked Yellow's hair causing her to shift in discomfort.

"When night falls, you can have me in your arms, your bed. My bosom is in your hand, to stroke, to hold." Grinning, Blue suddenly pulled Yellow closer shoving her breast into her face. Once again Yellow struggled for her life. Blue's lips hovered above her ears.

"Does this fill you with pleasure? Unless you don't mind a crowd…" Suddenly, she was flipped from her position, her on the bottom and Blue on top. Yellow looked on horrified and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth hung open and dry like a tunnel filled with nothing, but dark despair. Her hands still locked tight against Blue's squeeze, she could not escape. The sinking feeling only consumed her further.

"Let curiosity play me a fool and audacity play my body a puppet. Right here, right now, what say you, Innocent Darling?"

The final blow had been delivered! Yellow K.O. The winner is Blue! This makes the score:

0:?+ with Blue hauling in the victories. It was too much for little Yellow to handle.

"Pft…Blue you…hehe, went too far this time-haha…" said Crystal. Looking at the passed out Yellow, she felt a twinge of guilt for not stopping them. Platina had moved over to help the girl on the ground.

"Another scar on her heart…what a pitiable existence…" said Platina "Let no nightmares or curses from the witch plague her with sorrow…oh what trauma."

"What are you rambling about?" asked Blue.

"Y-you…Yellow….what…?"

Sapphire was still not entirely clear on the situation. Before Blue could twist anything else, Crystal stepped in.

"Now, now…how many times do I have to tell you? Don't ask a witch for answers, they can trick you and eat you!"

"…huh?" questioned a dumbfounded Sapphire.

""Just go get ready. We'll take care of Yellow."

"…Sure thing."

As she got up, Blue did the same. Blue walked over to Yellow, but before she could get any closer…

"Demon, be gone!" exclaimed Platina. The room fell silent.

Blue frowned. "That's really mean."

"…"

_Like you're one to talk!_ They sweat dropped.

Half an hour later, Yellow regained consciousness.

_Hmm? What happened…? _

"Yay! You're finally awake!" cried Sapphire. She was about to run and tackle the girl, but was intercepted by Crystal.

"Not right now! We can't have her losing consciousness again!" shouted Crystal.

"R-right…" While Yellow was out, Platina had somehow chased Blue out of her own room. Crystal had briefed Sapphire of the current events causing her to go ghostly pale.

_Poor Yellow!_ Thought Sapphire. She felt like crying for the girl, but held her tears. _No, I must be strong! For Yellow, too! _Her eyes glimmered with courage.

Yellow sweat dropped. Why did she feel like they were unusually sympathetic, or maybe..this was normal?

"Umm, did something happen?" she inquired, "for some reason I can't remember anything, but I'm sure I was awake…"

"No, no, nothing at all!" answered Sapphire hastily. How suspicious.

"Huh…but I also feel like…I don't want to know."

_She doesn't remember!_ They sweat dropped.

_No, it's better this way…_

"A-anyways, everyone's waiting for you, so please get ready Yellow," continued Crystal more relaxed after learning about Yellow's condition.

Yellow furrowed her brows in contempt. Something definitely happened, but if they were going this far to cover it, it must have been something mostly likely…scarily scarring. Blue was definitely involved.

"Okay, give me a moment."

Dismissing her thoughts, Yellow got up and fixed herself while the others notified the guys through text. Red had also come back recently, so that makes everyone present. When she was ready, they prepared to leave. The door opened to reveal Blue outside the doorway. Her expression relieved, she neared the confused Blonde.

"Yellow, you're aw-!"

"Demon be gone!" exclaimed Platina.

"…"

* * *

When everyone had finally settled in the café, their meeting was on the way. They had picked up some food along the way, just in case. Yellow had requested for everyone to come and listen and listen was what they would do. She was somewhat nervous about it, but that didn't stop her. She wanted them to know, everything and anything she could tell them. She wanted to share her life with them.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" she bowed. There was some laughter in the crowd and then a BONK!

"You don't have to thank us, we wanted to come" said Diamond, "plus, there's food."

"Yeah, I mean, you're being so silly!" BONK! "Quit it!" said Gold.

"You're so rude, Gold!" scolded Crystal, "anyways, please go on."

Yellow nodded.

"I have things I want to tell you guys and things I can't, but I want to share them nonetheless. Hopefully, you can accept what I have and am."

The silence permitted her to continue.

"I never talked to you guys about my past and you guys never questioned me about it much either, so I was glad. I… don't have many memories, except some from my childhood, about my parents, and some encounters." The last part she said while looking at Red.

"However, there's this gap in my life that I can't recall. I lost my family 5 years ago, but the events from that time and some time after, I have almost no memory of it. It's blank, no, to be more precise, it's like it was completely shadowed by a black veil. There's a lot of things that won't connect and just don't make sense to me. But, recently, I've been able to remember a few things and some of them were really painful and as a result I passed out. Even so, I want to face whatever is lurking in that shadow and I might trouble you guys. I'm slowly raising the curtains on my own history. Sorry, and thanks for taking care of me. If you'll still have me…then-"

"Is that what this is about?" blurted Gold. THWACK.

"Why can't you stay quiet for once?" demanded Silver.

"B-but it's so silly-! W-wait, don't hit me!"

"He's right though, believe it or not" Red intervened. "We're friends no matter what Yellow. You think you can just reject us?" He grinned his usual grin.

"Eh? N-no, but if you're around me then I just thought that you guys might-" she fidgeted.

"Yellow," called Green from his seat. He looked at her softly and smiled.

"You don't even have to ask."

BLUSH. Not just Yellow, the whole room. The smile was so unorthodox, that they were sure heaven was right in from of them.

"R-right" continued Ruby, " There's no reason for us to leave you. Don't give up on us either! As a friend and fellow employee, I honorably take responsibility for your well being!"

"Step away, creep! Yellow, this gay is useless, so rely on me, too" claimed Sapphire.

Yellow smiled at them. Her friends were just too sweet. She felt a little tug against her sleeves. Looking down, she saw the 4 year old boy with teary eyes.

"S-sorry Yellow! He must have misunderstood," panicked Pearl. "I think he thought you were trying to leave us."

Pearl approached Emerald to calm the boy, but the emerald eyed boy refused to let go. The boy looked up at Yellow and with his tiny voice he spoke.

"I like you."

WHAM. And the winner is Emerald. The entire room was swallowed by a wave of pure cuteness and fluff. If they thought Green's smile was heavenly, then Emerald's cuteness was Godly, ruling over everything that was heavenly!

The overload had knocked sense out of all the occupants in the room. They almost seemed drunk.

"Do you like me, Yellow?"

"U-uhhm, OF COURSE!" she bellowed, her face still flush and her mind still tipsy.

"Then you won't leave right?" asked Emerald with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"I-I won't…"

With a smile, Emerald hugged her.

_If I died now, I'd be happy, but if I died, the cuteness…NOOO!_

Almost immediately, Yellow wrapped him into her arms and squeezed him.

"So cute!" she smothered.

"I know the atmosphere is great and all, but…can we eat now?" asked Diamond.

~GROWL~

Now that he mentioned it, none of them had eaten all day. The food they brought along wouldn't suffice. Luckily, the café had food in the storage. Some snacks and some cake were available at their disposal. Drinks weren't hard to make either. Although there was no feast, it was a small party, like how it should have been when it stormed.

"Ah! You guys! There's still something I want to tell you."

"Hmm? Go ahead, we're listening" said Green.

"My name, my real name is…Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but I came to this school using my other name, Yellow de Tokiwa Grove."

What a shock! Silver had almost dropped his cake. It was almost as if she had been living under pretense, a false identity, this whole time. Well, almost.

"What?" he asked. "That name…"

"That is the name my late parents gave me, but I'd like it if I can be just 'Yellow' to you guys. I feel more comfortable as just 'Yellow'."

"Good, your real name is kinda hard. I like 'Yellow'; it's easier, right Silver?"

"…" he didn't reply.

"Something wrong Silver?" questioned Gold.

"No, I was only thinking that an idiot like you wouldn't be able to memorize it."

"You wanna go, buddy? I'll take you on anytime!" growled Gold with fury.

"Likewise, idiot" provoked Silver. Before they could continue, Blue emerged from in between and shoved them apart.

"Well, since that's done with, Yellow! Let's go and take a shower together!" But before she could reach her, she was stopped.

"S-shower…?" stuttered Silver.

"…T-together!" exclaimed Gold. THWACK! KAPOW!

"How dare you think dirty thoughts about my moe maid! I will protect her dignity and image as a fellow employee!"

And suddenly it rained blood….SERIOUSLY.

As Silver and Gold were falling to their demise, they unleashed a shower of blood, yep, a nosebleed.

"Kyaaah! I got blood all over my new shirt! Eww, I need to get it off! I need to change!"

And he dashed away with a speed of light.

"If you're protecting my image…who is protecting yours?" voiced Yellow.

"Ahem…" coughed Crystal, "anyways, that's enough of your games, Blue. Leave her alone for a while okay?" lectured Crystal grabbing on to Blue. Sapphire latched onto Blue too except from the other side.

Yellow looked on confused.

"W-wait! Hey, let go!" as Blue struggled, the girls were even more determined to take her down.

"I'll do whatever I can to protect her, you hear me?" shouted Sapphire tightening her grasp on Blue.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm gonna hurt her or something" retorted Blue.

_No, you'll do a lot worse!_ They all thought.

"It is time," said Platina "we must expel the demon on which lurks in her soul. Dear friend, forgive us for we only mean to save you. Now, witch, be purified of your ill intentions! Disappear, Dark Desirer of Destruction!"

"Kyaahh! NOOOOO!" screamed a terrified Blue.

Yellow continued to watch the scene helplessly. Weird thing was, she felt a strange sensation of relief overtake her.

_Why do I feel like I was just saved?_

"H-hey, what in the world is going on with them?" approached Pearl while scratching his head. Emerald was seen not too far from his side. He was fixated at the rise of events and his eyes seemed to gleam with awe.

"I'm not sure…looks like Blue got a new name though…" Yellow briefly paused before continuing.

"But somehow I feel like I forgot something important…" They grimaced "again."

"Go! Go! Missy is so cool! OHHHH! Yeah! Defeat the evil lady!" egged on Emerald. As cute as he was, things were looking mighty silly.

"Emerald, that's not right!" scolded Diamond. Wow, that's a rare sight. Diamond was actually lecturing him.

"Eh…? But-" Emerald looked disheartened.

"You have to eat while cheering! That's the best way to get full enjoyment while watching! Here, have some."

"Thank you!" Their eyes sparkled even more…

"Whoohoo! Wild girl strike!"

"Oh no! Watch out Miss Krys! Uwaahhh, it's holy judgement!

"You mean divine!"

"Sure!"

…_Don't choke…_

"Maybe we should stop them…" suggested Pearl. Before he could go any further, Yellow grabbed his arm.

"Don't!" she warned.

"Huh? What are you saying? Can't you see how insane things got?"

"No, I mean…" taking a deep breath, Yellow composed herself with a hardening face and a sharp look, she continued. "This is for the best."

"What? I don't get it." He felt shivers go down his spine as Yellow gripped harder and a sudden shadowy veil seemed to mask them.

"…I don't either."

Soon they were interrupted by a curious Red.

"Hey Yellow…"

"H-hey, Red!" blurted Yellow. She let go of Pearl and he went off to Emerald and Diamond.

"Did Blue do something to you?" he asked with….worry?

"Huh? No, at least I don't remember her doing anything…"

"…Okay…but if she does, come to me okay?"

Was he really worried about her? Was she finally getting Red's attention? Her hopes took a leap as she replayed his words.

"…The scars will linger forever. Friend, know that I shall receive you with my equal feelings…OF DESPAIR! We can share our pain together!"

Ah…her hopes actually leaped off of the edge of the universe. Red held onto her hands tightly and he emitted a sparkling light, which didn't make sense. Wasn't he suppose to be drowning in sorrow or something? This sparkling background…

"Oh this woe that haunts me, haunts you. We can tread the grounds no one else understands!"

Yellow grimaced. There was a nauseating feeling swimming in her stomach. She wanted to get away.

"Yellow, I am with you!"

Normally she would be happy if he said that to her especially while holding her hand, but the circumstances were so…

_Red, I like you…but, I don't want to be lumped in the same category as you!_

Yellow squirmed and tried to find a way out. Everyone was busy doing…being weird. No, that's wrong. She was weird too, because she was involved in the weird things! If memory served her right, she ate weird things with Diamond and Emerald, tagged along with Sapphire and Ruby on their weird whims, played strange games because of Blue, worked with violent people, crushed on a drama queen, and befriended…outcasts? She knew they weren't normal but…

_We…we're horrible people?_

All her strength and desire left her.

_B-but…maybe just maybe, they aren't as bad as I think. Right! They always stood up for me and were there for me!_

Looking around, she appeared to have caught Green's attention. Red was still going on about his darkness and whatnot and Green watched her struggle with…amusement.

Although her plea of help was not missed, he didn't move. When he received her plea, his expression went from amusement to pity and it urked her. He looked at her as if she was a helpless little kitty that would die at any moment without affection.

_He's terrible! Fine! I-I don't need his help! I can take Red on by myself. _She turned back to Red and saw his expression and the feeling in her stomach grew.

_Who the hell am I kidding?_

Hope doesn't exist anymore, it disappeared into the abyss.

"Hey, Red!" called Green.

"Hmm? What's up?" Green managed to get Red's attention, surprising Yellow. Could it be, was it possible?

"You should stop what you're doing immediately," Green replied with a serious tone.

_Maybe there is hope!_

"And that goes for everyone else here."

"Eh? You say something Green?" questioned Crystal.

"There's something that we should be worrying about now more than anything else, but we've been so distracted that it slipped our minds. What we forgot affects everyone here and the things to come."

The unconscious people had woken up and Ruby came back in new flashy attire. The whole room went quiet. What? How can that be? Did they miss something? Did it have to do with Yellow? They waited anxiously for him to continue,

Green stood up with his arms crossed and wore his trademark piercing glare. They gulped. He was the serious type, but what would get him this worked up?

"Starting tomorrow" he started, "you guys have school and if I'm right, you guys have tests or college prepatory/entrance exams this week. As for the rest, science, math and English midterms are this week."

ROAR! POW! KABOOM! Being hit by ton of bricks was an understatement. They were being wiped out by a meteor shower! Everyone in the room had gone pale, limp, lifeless…The ones who had recently recovered slipped back into unconsciousness.

Green furrowed his brows and smirked. He knew it. They didn't study. He looked at Emerald, the only one who didn't seem affected. That's right, he wasn't in school yet.

"…You want my cake?" offered Green.

"Sure!" replied Emerald. "Umm…what's wrong with brother and everyone?"

"Don't worry about them, just enjoy your cake."

"Hnn…okay, but is it really okay?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Emerald further inquired.

Green turned his attention to the others and saw that each and every one of them was still annihilated from their respective brain. He sat down next to Emerald and placed his elbow on the table, using his arm as a rest for his head. He smiled to the small boy and patted his head.

"We won."

Score: ? Dinosaurs got nothing on Green!

* * *

Ahhhhh, how sweet is victory? Ask Green or Emerald.

Oh, if you're wondering about Yellow's name, Amarillo del Bosque is the English version name, Yellow de Tokiwa Grove is the original japanese.


	11. Haunting of the Junior Halls pt 1

**Author's Note: Hello and welcom back! I hope you enjoyed the recent chapter. As of now, I'm working on thickening the plot. Honestly I started this on a whim lol, basically I didn't really have a plot to work with, but I think I've been developing it nicely along the way. So, this chapter may seem like it digresses away from my current plot line, but it will play a significant piece for what is to come. Like my other chapters, I hope you will enjoy this one too!**

**In this chapter, we will move away from Yellow for a bit, but don't worry we won't be too far, it has significance even if you can't see it, so please read this too.**

* * *

And so, it was another normal day for normal people. And by normal, that excludes some few residents in the Junior dorm, more specifically, the western side of the Junior Hall.

"Oh, the weather looks great today, don't you think honey?" asked a girl to her companion.

"Yes, it's lovely, but not as lovely as you," said the man next to the woman.

"Aww, you're so sweet, my cookie bunch," the lady swooned.

"Not as much as you, my little sugar jar," the man cooed.

As the couple proceeded with their mushy talk, the girl suddenly came up with an idea.

"Say, why don't we go outside, the breeze is absolutely magnificent, we just have to take a walk. It would be good exercise and we could…" the man hushed her with his fingers and inched closer to her face. Crowning her chin with his hands, he whispered to her.

"Shh...That's not necessary. In this tiny space, there exists only us. Let nothing, even the outdoor scene bother our fragile world." The woman blushed. The man knelt down to capture her lips, but before he could reach it…

_WHOOSH._

There was sudden draft.

"Honey, did you feel that?" asked the woman slightly alarmed.

"Hmm, that's weird, the windows aren't open. Maybe we were just imagining things, haha. Guess we were so lost in our own world, we thought the same thing," the man replied.

"Oooh! Aren't we just the loveliest couple?" the girl squealed.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear. Now, shall we continue?"

As they proceeded once more, there came another draft.

_WHOOSH._

And again they stopped.

"I-I'm getting scared, sweetie…" the girl clutched the man harder.

"N-now now, it's probably just our imagination getting the better of us…"

_WHOOSH._

And again, but this time there was a flash of a shadow.

"I'm scared! Let's leave, I don't want to be here anymore!" screeched the terrified girl.

"O-okay, calm down, I got you. The exit's this way." The man held on to his companion's hand and began rushing to the exit. As they got closer, several tiny objects flew past them so quickly, it was almost as if they didn't see anything at all. But suddenly the area started to fog, cloudy and white.

"Y-you know how wild imaginations can-" The man coughed while trying to calm down the nearly tearing girl.

As they coughed into the white haze, there was a black shadow inside growing bigger and bigger, getting closer and closer. They stood petrified.

_WHOOSH._

The shadow tore in between them and through the haze.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The couple screamed a shrill scream and darted out of the Junior dorm as quickly as possible. Residents in the area winced when they heard the eardrum breaking screech.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed the dorm floor advisor. He quickly ran to the area in where he heard the screams. When he got there, there was nothing, well almost. The white haze had lifted leaving a trail of white on the walls and the floor.

And so, the haunting of the Junior Hall begins.

* * *

"Hm? That's weird, I've never heard anything about a haunting until now. Why do you ask?" said a middle aged man to a teenage girl.

"But father, there are rumors of shadows appearing followed by flying objects in the Junior dorm. A few people say they are witnesses of the account. Not only that, some people say that they see a pale ghost in the dark corners of the halls. It seems like those spirits are in agony and are trying to reach out to the students. They've been so scared that many of the residents refuse to leave their room unless they absolutely need to."

"Is that true? Have you asked your friends about it? Some of them are residing there am I correct."

"No and yes correspondingly, father."

"Well, even if it's true, why are you so concerned Platina?" said the man to his daughter.

Platina stood up straight and looked her father in the eyes.

"I wish to investigate it, with your permission of course."

"Nonsense, child! Do you have any idea of what you'll be getting yourself into? If the rumors happen to be true, oh, I don't even want to think about what might happen to you! It's absolutely too dangerous." The man put his hand on her shoulders and softly shook them, hoping maybe she would absorb some sense.

"Father, I am perfectly able to care for myself and I won't be doing this alone. My friends will also help me if need be. Also I have experience in exorcism."

"What? When did you have time for something like that?" he inquired aghast.

"I have been practicing secretly and have recently used my powers to reject an evil nearby. Although I can't say that the war is over, I can promise that I will not lose to such a demon."

As funny as it sounded to Mr. Berlitz's ears, her facial expression was so serious, he couldn't laugh.

"…I see…even so, I don't like the idea of you hanging around evil spirits. At least have Crystal go with you."

"That is not possible father, sister is busy with studying and exams as we speak. I can not hinder her activities with a problem that I am capable of dealing with myself."

"But Platina, you are-"

"The chairman's daughter of a haunted college. If things get out of control the Berlitz name will be tainted. I ask you again for permission, not because I am your little girl but because I am the Berlitz' daughter."

Sigh. "Fine, but you must promise me that you will not go on this alone."

"Yes father, I swear it on my pride as a Berlitz."

* * *

"So…you're investigating the rumors going around the dorm…" spoke Red slowly.

"_Inside_ the dorm" Platina corrected.

"Right, so…there's a ghost haunting the halls and stuff, is that what you're saying?" he questioned.

"Correct. As the rumors go, there have been spottings of ghosts near the western side and northern corners of the hall. They say a white figure appears to be trying to reach out to the students while moaning in agony. Another said that they'd see shadows rush pass them and instantly disappear as quickly as it came. Something also comes flying towards them, but it disappears and leaves behind white dust."

"Wow…this is the first time I've heard of it."

"First time for me too," answered Green.

"…Me, too," followed Yellow quietly.

"Same for me," finished Blue.

Platina looked at them in shock, while the others looked at each other in mild surprise. It was quite strange that none of the 4 residents had heard a single thing about it even though it was the biggest topic at the college, and even then it had spread to high schools and below. Seeing as they were near the scene of the encounter, she came to consult them.

"That's incredible since you guys are staying here. Where've you been the whole time?"

Blue, Red, and Yellow grimace. They knew exactly why they had been so oblivious to recent events.

"Studying," replied Green with a flat tone, "and might I add, we still have 2 more days of testing."

They were taking a break in the lounge room so they could talk with Platina. They stood huddled together at the center to briefly discuss the events as of late.

"Wait, don't you have tests, too, Platina?" questioned Blue.

"I keep to my daily schedule, so I don't have to worry about my studies. Also, I've arranged it so that I have time to investigate as well," she replied.

"I see. It's good to know you're on top of things," commented Blue.

"That sounds weird since it's coming from you," added Red.

"Oho? Was that an insult coming from a monkey? I didn't know they learned to talk! Why don't you go climb a tall tree and jump off to see how far the distance is to the ground, next?" retorted Blue.

"I'll tell you once you get your head checked, better yet, get your eyesight checked first!"

Before the two could throw another insult, the room had darkened. A chilling shiver ran up their spines as they turned beside them to locate the source. Green showered them with an icy glare that meant one thing. .

"G-Green, you know…w-we're just playing…r-right, buddy?" cowered Red.

"R-right…buddy…" said Blue through her gritted teeth.

His glower dropped below their eye level. Instantly, his hand swished and something darted at them causing them to scamper away.

_I-It missed…_ Or so they thought. There was a light THUD against the ground. Platina felt her jaw drop. Green had definitely aimed at them, but the 'them' he threw at was…

"Holy mother of-!" cried Red.

"Y-you killed Yellow!" shrieked Blue.

The room fell into darkness once more. They didn't even need to look at him to see what his glare said, they could feel it underneath their skin.

"She was dozing off half way through our talk. If you guys don't want to be punished, then come along quietly. If you don't…" Green turned to Yellow's limp form. They gulped, and it did not go unnoticed.

"Sorry, Platina. We've got our hands full at the moment. When we have time, we'll help you investigate. But if you need anything, we'll be in the southern hall, third room." With that, Green picked up Yellow, although his face said 'Ishouldjustdragher,' like a perfect gentleman and signaled the other two to follow suit. They waved goodbye to Platina weakly before hastily following Green.

She waved them off too before going her own way.

* * *

"Alright, so, what clues do we have so far?" asked Pearl sitting beside Dia. They had recently arrived and were now being briefed by Platina.

"Well, according to the data I've collected, it seems only the Junior hall is being targeted. The other floors of the dorm say they haven't experienced any haunting, but sometimes while walking down the Junior Hall, they feel a negative presence. So far, the evidence concludes that this first floor is the only one surrounding the haunting. The first experience occurred about two days ago near sunset. The witness was a couple enjoying their evening."

"Did the ghosts do anything to the people?" asked Dia. Platina shook her head.

"No, nothing. All, that's happened so far were flying objects coming at them, but then disappearing into thin air, or white haze to be precise. Followed by a shadow and vanishing all together. The second experience was yesterday night, a girl was walking down the hall after finishing her studies when she felt the room fill with sadness. She said she was so scared that she barely saw it, but down the hall, in the dark end, was a white body."

Their eyes widened.

"If you're surprised, wait 'til you hear this. The body didn't hover…it was laying across the ground slowly moving towards her while moaning… 'help'. The girl was so afraid, she took off running and didn't turn back after she got to her room. By then, it seemed that the spirit had stopped following her. My judgement is, it looks like the ghosts might be in pain and are trying to reach out…maybe even possess."

The boys gasped.

"Y-you can't be serious!" exclaimed Pearl. His little brother seeing his expression, asked.

"Brother, what's possess?"

Looking into Emerald's eyes, he swatted his forehead for mistakenly bringing the little boy along.

"Ah, don't worry 'Rald! You don't need to know something like that."

The boy just stared at the elder who only frowned.

"Arrggghh! Sorry Missy! I'm gonna take Emerald home, I don't want him involved."

"No!" screamed Emerald before dashing off on his own.

"Wait, don't run! Darn, Missy we gotta go after him."

Nodding, the three teens ran after the younger child. Although the boy was tiny, he was quite fast for his age. Around ten minutes had passed and none of the teens could find the little boy. The longer they spent the more worried they became. They'd searched every side of the Junior Hall, but to no avail.

"Hah…hahh…huff..I'm so…tired…" complained Dia while running and panting heavily.

"W-we can't…huff…stop yet…hahh…"

"Pearl's right…huff huff…we need to…find him…quick…" answered Platina who was also panting heavily. She was putting as much effort as she could epecially since her body was not used to extranious activities.

"I know…huff, but can't we take…a break…?" asked Dia, his breath shakey.

"I..I'm afraid…hah, that we won't …make it in…time…!" wheezed Platina.

"Wha…do you..me..an…?" questioned Pearl barely able to make out his own words.

"…huff, they say…that young children…have higher capabil…ities…to see…ghosts…which mean…huff…might…huhh…them" informed Platina. Her words were broken, but the message was clear. Emerald was in danger.

If their hearts weren't beating fast enough, it suddenly got faster. They picked up their pace racing against time and their own heart beat.

* * *

Five minutes later.

_How is it that we can't find a single child on a single floor? _Thought Pearl. Not a second later, they found Emerald in the middle of the lounge room and nearly smacked their own foreheads fo not checking there sooner

. _So that's why we couldn't find him! He came back the this room while we went around all the corners._ He was simply sitting on the ground humming to himself and bobbing his head away.

"Rald!" they called out to the boy. He turned his attention to them. Placing a finger to his lips, he shushed them and they stopped running.

"Rald?" called Pearl out slightly panicked.

"Shhh!" shushed Emerald, looking slightly frantic.

"You're annoying the people…" he almost whispered. The teens' eyes bulged.

_What people?_

"Studying!"

_THUNK._

"Waaahhh!" cried Emerald. Pearl had knuckled his fist onto the little boy's head.

"Don't scare us like that!" scolded Pearl. "Sorry guys, we wasted a lot of time looking for him. There's not much time left so…I think we should head home before it gets too late."

"Yeah, I'm too tired to work anymore. Walking is gonna be a pain." stated Dia releasing a heavy sigh.

"It's alright, I'll have my chauffer take us home. We can continue this tomorrow," offered Platina.

"...Yeah...thanks Missy..." Dia and Pearl agreed in unison.

With that, they took the little boy and took off, slowly dragging their exhausted bodies to the exit. However, before completely abandoning the room, the small boy turned back for a last glimpse. Had they stayed a moment longer, they may have notice just how important the area was where they found the child.

* * *

Oohhhh mystery! Well, what do you guys think?

Anyways, I think I'm gonna start using double lining to end the chapters. This way you can tell that it's the end.

Oh yes, the next chapter is almost done as well so you can expect it soon too! Although I don't know how soon soon is.


	12. Haunting of the Junior Halls pt 2

**Author's Note: Lol, I told you I'd be done soon! Haha I couldn't help it, I am really amped to finish this fic. **

**Anyways, this is the continuation of the previous chapter. Muahahahha...If you're curious, please go on (smiles).**

* * *

"Yellow, are you feeling alright?" Blue asked.

"Huh? Yeah…just tired…" Yellow murmured.

"You don't look to good, get some rest. Studying when you're overwhelmed isn't gonna help you," suggested Red.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I've just been really sleepy lately. We still have things to cover. When break is over, I'll have rested enough," reassured Yellow.

"…If you say so…" the party glanced at each other feeling slightly worried for the girl. She seemed paler than usual.

"So," continued Platina, "have you heard anything new about the haunting?" It had only been a day since she visited them, but after yesterday's turnout, she was eager for more information.

"None, I haven't been able to check out the areas of encounter yet, but I heard some people talk, but it's the same thing. Just more gossip, no real news," informed Green.

"I see, well, thanks for your time, Mr. Green. Thank you too, guys."

"Don't mention it," replied the older male with a slight smile, before politely excusing himself and the others to go back to their studies.

"Hmm, Missy, you're always so polite with him…you know that you don't have to…Green won't mind." Diamond had emerged from behind Platina followed by Pearl and Emerald a few steps behind.

"I can't do that…" she said softly.

"Why not? Even he doesn't address you by your title unless it's absolutely necessary. It's not like he thinks of you as a stranger. You know each other enough to drop the formalities."

"I already address him by his first name due to his insistence because he hates being addressed similarly to his grandfather."

"But, that doesn't change the fact that you still hold him with formalities."

Platina did not reply. To her, he was someone she held with high regard and admiration. By addressing him casually meant she thought of them as on the same level. It wasn't right.

"It's disrespectful," she said.

"But still…"

"We aren't here to talk about this, we've got other matters to tend to."

"Yeah," replied Pearl stressed, "Sorry, mom won't let me leave 'Rald. She says I have to take care of him while she's out and I can't tell her that we're ghost hunting."

"It's not a problem as long as he doesn't go running off again. Just keep a close eye on him," advised Platina.

"If you want, we can take turns watching Emerald," suggested Dia.

"Thanks guys, I'll be here if you need me. 'Rald, I told you not to run around, wait! Don't climb on that!" With that, Pearl went off to chase his little brother. The other two merely watched on as Pearl tried to reach for the small boy, but then he'd suddenly slip away and disappear behind the couch and reappear in a different spot.

"Teleport!" exclaimed an excited Emerald.

"Quit it!" called an exasperated Pearl.

"You can't catch me! 'Cause I'm a ninja! Nin-ninja!" replied before disappearing once more.

'_The kid got skills…'_ They thought.

"Alright, let's start with the first area of encounter." Platina headed off with Dia in tow.

* * *

The dorm was like a giant square, except elongated. The floor plan was situated so that the halls went around all four corners of the dorm. Along each hall, there were six study rooms. At the middle of each hall, there diverged another path splitting the rooms into three on the right and left. However, along the centered halls were even more study rooms, two on each side.

"I never thought about how big this place was…" trailed off Dia, "There's gotta be over 20 study rooms!"

"Forty, to be exact. This dorm was one of the first buildings built, so it also have a bit of an antique feel, the study rooms are also quite aged and the equipment has yet to be updated with newer and more efficient models," Platina had seen the structures layout before hand as it might help with her investigation, "and a lounge room at the very center. That's where Pearl and 'Rald are."

"You're so cool Missy!" grinned Dia, "you really know what you're doing."

She merely nodded, while searching for her destination.

'_Aha! There it is!'_

The area had been secluded after rumors started spreading. No one went near it out of fear. Until now.

"This way!" she ordered. They rushed over and went under the yellow tape. Although the hallway had not been blocked out, a huge portion of the hall had been taken up with warning signs.

"Hmmm…" Platina observed the floors and the wall.

"There's no marks or anything, but there seems to be some white trails or something. It seems to have sprinkled on the ground, but it's so scattered that it's hard to tell if it's suppose to be a sign."

"That's true," answered Dia, "but if it's trail, maybe we're suppose to follow it."

"Good idea, Dia, but which way do you think we should go?" The trail of white was so dispersed they did not know which way would lead them to a destination or the start.

"Should we split up? We can meet back at the lounge in five minutes. I think it's too dangerous to be gone too long."

Dia felt his heart pound against his rib cage, but nodded.

"Okay, see you in five." The two went off in opposite directions. After 5 minutes, Platina and Dia reunited with Pearl and Emerald. He was still chasing his little brother around until they're arrival.

"Oh, you guys are back. That was quick," said Pearl.

"It's not a good idea to be apart too long so for wary purposes, it's best to limit the field of investigation since we don't have much to go on.

"So, did you guys find anything?"

"Not much, the white stuff is just scattered all over the place. I couldn't tell where it was coming from," informed Dia.

"Me, neither." Platina closed her eyes and tried to find something useful, something to connect.

"Ghosts, don't usually leave things behind…it's strange…" she thought.

"More like, they are what are left behind, don't you think?" questioned Pearl. Dia nodded in agreement.

"There's still not enough clues, let's start searching the second area of encounter."

"I can watch 'Rald for you, Pearl," offered Dia.

"Ah, thanks. You guys, be careful, alright?"

"Right."

With that, the two left to the northern corner.

* * *

When they reached the site at hand, they examined all the walls and the tiled floors surrounding it. It was the same. More white trails sprinkled over the floor, but there was a lot more here than at the first area of encounter.

"Missy! Look at this," pointed Pearl. Platina walked to the center where Pearl was crouched.

"What do you think?"

She took a glance over the floor and noticed something strange.

"…It looks like something was dragged here…"

"Not only that, there's more marks over here." Clustered together were small blotches of the white found all over the floor. It was bunched so closely together, that it almost had a form. Suddenly, there was a shiver that ran through their spines. It was the negative, dark feeling sinking into them, just like the witnesses had described.

"W-where's it coming from?" They shivered feeling slightly cold. The feeling, however, was so light, it felt like the touch of cold hands running across their back. It was so light, they could not sense its direction. One thing they were sure of was that they were the safest and furthest away.

"Dia and 'Rald might be in trouble, we gotta head back!" yelled Pearl.

"Right!" With that, Pearl and Platina dashed off.

As soon as they got back, they could see Dia and Emerald huddled together.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Pearl, slightly startling them. As Platina and Pearl came closer, Emerald took off and started running around the center of the room.

"Come on 'Rald, quit playing games, this isn't the time for this!" yelled Pearl.

"Dia did anything happen?" asked Platina with worry. He shook his head.

"We just felt this really dark vibe, like it was angry…" he muttered.

"'Rald, I said quit it!" and Pearl continued to chase him around in a small circle, but then he stopped and turned around grabbing the incoming Emerald who did not put up a struggle.

"Look, look brother look!" exclaimed Emerald point to the ground. His eyes widened.

"Missy!" Pearl called to her. Hearing his voice, the two walked over to him.

In the middle of the lounge was a barely visible, white trail.

"When did this get here?" cried Pearl. The party looked on alarmed.

"We didn't hear anything about another encounter…" mumbled Dia softly.

"I saw it yesterday, first!" announced Emerald, smiling with pride. They looked in shock.

"The only people who've been here at all are us and Red's group. Every other student wouldn't even come out of their rooms. When I was with them it wasn't…there…" trailed off Platina.

"Missy?" they called to her.

Recalling her memory, she felt something strange. There was nagging feeling when she thought about it.

'_When I was with Dia and Pearl, we came to find Emerald, but we didn't get a good look. Come on Platina, think harder, farther!'_

The harder she thought about it, the more her feelings intensified. And then it hit her.

'_The one who stood on that spot was Yellow! Why didn't I notice? She's been really out of it lately.'_

And then her mind replayed,

' "… _My judgement is, it looks like the ghosts might be in pain and are trying to reach out…maybe even possess."'_

She let out a loud gasp startling the others.

"Yellow's in danger…" she whispered.

_BANG!_

There was a giant echo across the hall followed by a scream. The teens jumped in surprise and felt their heartbeats triple in speed. Suddenly they were hit by a murderous aura.

_Another encounter! No, an attack…_ They gulped. This time, they knew exactly where the aura was coming from.

"We need to get to them fast!" cried Pearl. The three teens rushed across the hall and turned the corner reaching the third room in the south. The door was hanging wide open revealing a trail of white scattered across the floor and leading out. They looked inside the room to find it a mess, with objects thrown across the ground and books out of place, but no sign of life. White was dispersed around the entire room.

"We…'re…too late…" Dia looked horrified.

"No! We have to find Yellow and the others, then I can exorcise the ghost that's taken control of her!"

They nodded weakly before following after the trail. After a few minutes of running, they turned a corner and found a figure just meters beyond them. They froze in their spots in fear as it approached them. It had a woman's figure.

"You guys?" it called out, stepping towards them. It was Blue! They let go of their breathes.

"You're safe" breathed Dia.

"Ah, yeah. I was running away…"she trailed off. Her eyes now the size of saucers, she breathed, "Run."

"What?" Platina called.

"Don't turn around, just run." Blue did a 180 degree turn and blasted off from sight. The three teens, in fear did the same and rushed off. They could feel it, the dark aura following them from behind. Scared, they ran even faster reaching the mid section of the hall. Suddenly something zoomed pass Platina and Pearl nearly hitting them. A white haze descended on them. Not being able to see clearly, Pearl and Dia turned down into the middle hall, while Platina continued running forward, separating them.

Pearl and Dia reached the empty lounge. They did not see any dangers around them.

"Where's Missy?" cried Dia noticing that Platina was no long among them.

"I-I don't know…I…I left Emerald! Damn it!" shouted Pearl at his realization, before rushing off in search for his vulnerable brother and forgetting his own safety.

"Wait!" called Dia, but it was too late. Dia watched as Pearl ran off and disappear from his line of vision. His heart couldn't handle it any more. Dia stood petrified.

'_This isn't good, we got separated!'_

Now he was alone, or so he thought.

_WHOOSH._

He felt a draft, just like the witnesses had said. The horrifying feeling creeped into his heart. Shaking, his entire body seemed to lose control. Dia felt his legs weaken. He collapsed under the weight of fear, falling to his knees. Never once in his entire life had he ever felt such fear. He was just a boy, a teen that just barely reached high school.

_Why…why me?_

Dia cringed feeling the entity come closer. His eyes weld up with tears...he knew it was here…

* * *

Pearl ran with all his might, breathing heavily with guilt.

'_How? How could I just leave him, damn it.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began trailing down. He could not stop for even a minute while haunting thoughts filled him.

"'_Rald, please be okay!'_ his heart cried as it winced in pain. Pearl fell into a panic frenzy when terrible thoughts about what could have happened to Emerald came to mind. The pain, the guilt, the fear…it was just too much to handle.

"I...I-I...sniff...Rald!" sniffled Pearl. So entrapped with worry for his little brother, he didn't realize his own haggered breathing.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but in no less than a second, the boy collapsed falling forward. He'd been so preoccupied with his guilt, he tripped over himself. However, upon looking at his legs, he could not believe his eyes. Just a few feet away, was a white blob, at least according to his eyes. His tears blurring his vision, and obscuring his view, the figure looked like a dragging white corpse. In hushed tones, he could hear a whimper crying out in a form of low whispers.

"…h…hel…p…" the white mass moaned almost inaudible, "…he…lp…plea…se…"

The tears continued to pour down the boy's cheeks as the white form reached out with his disfigured hands. Pearl was paralyzed, fear completely overtook him. The hand slowly and surely took hold of his ankle.

* * *

Platina ran harder than ever in her entire life. She never did imagine how frightening this adventure could be, instead, it chased her. The thumping of her heart, the gasping from her lungs, the painful breath she could no longer catch. Her weakened body could no longer handle the burdens. Even her head started feeling dizzy. In a mere second, her weight dropped to freefall.

But no, she did not hit the ground. She fell into a pair of soft yet strong flesh. She wanted to shut her eyes and give in, but curiosity kept her lazy eyelids up.

"Platina? Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

'…_I know this voice…'_ the familiarity of his voice made her heart jump.

'…_it's him…'_

She felt the lids of her eyes snap widely.

"Green?" she burst.

"How, why…are you okay?" she blurted.

"I should be asking you that…" he looked at her confused.

"…but, I…you guys…! We have to hurry!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Green quizzically.

"Yellow's in danger, I think the spirits are after Yellow!" she wailed.

Green felt his heart jump and a sudden adrenaline rush release into his body. Weird things started occurring around the said girl ever since they held the congratulatory party. Whenever Yellow was involved, something always happened. It was like misfortune stalked her from the depth of her shadow. Green balled his fists.

"Come on, we-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a scream.

"That sounds like Pearl!" exclaimed Platina.

The two bolted down the hall and made a turn down the middle, reaching the lounge. Before they could go any further, on the ground was a passed out Dia.

"Dia!" shouted Platina. They raced over to him.

"What happened to him?" Green muttered.

"I don't know" came a voice. It was Blue this time. She walked over to them.

"When I found him, he collapsed, so I tried to straighten him to get him more comfortable. It hasn't been that long since I got to him."

"Dia wake up!" she shook him. No response.

_I can't leave him! _Platina thought. _But what about Pearl? What if he's-_

Her thoughts were cut off when they heard quick, loud thumps against the ground. In came Pearl huffing and puffing, and then falling to the ground. Blue rushed over to his side to see if he was okay.

"Pearl!" Platina exclaimed. She was relieved to see he was okay.

"I-…the white….huff….it tried….grab…huff..m…e" he wheezed clearly out of breath.

Shocked, the crew tried to calm his shaking body. They could make out the stream of tears on his cheeks.

"Where's Red and Yellow?" questioned Green.

"I haven't seen them since…" answered Blue but she stopped abruptly.

_ZIP. ZIP, ZIP. _The hallway lights started to blink.

_ZIP. ZIP, ZIP. ZAP. _The party looked up to see the lights go out. One by one the lights zapped off. Once again, their hearts took another leap as darkness consumed the halls. However, there was only one light left on. At the farthest end of one of the halls, the light continued to blink. Beneath it stood Yellow in a daze.

"Yellow!" they called out to her, but were given no response. She did not even turn to glimpse at them.

"Yellow, answer us!" shouted Platina. Again, they met no response. She stood completely still, until taking a step forward in a different direction.

As she disappeared from their vision, the light above zapped out. The entire hall fell into a pitch black scene.

"Damn it, if only we could see," growled Green. There was a slight movement; a small shuffling noise could be heard.

"…ngghhh…h…uh…?"

"Dia, you're awake!" exclaimed Pearl. Although he scared half to death, hearing his best friend's voice calmed his nerves a bit.

"Guys? Is that you? What's going on?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we're with you, just calm down for now" replied Blue. After a moment of silence, Green spoke up.

"Okay, since everyone's okay, we should hurry and move. Since there's no light, it's gonna be hard for us to find Red and Yellow," advised Green.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Platina.

"Stay as close to the walls as you possibly can, that way we can tell where is what and what isn't. Although, I'm not fond of it, I think we should…hold hands…"

A repressed giggle could be heard from Blue, but other than that it was completely quiet. Thank goodness the lights were off because Green was extremely embarrassed and blushing as red as a tomato. It was so weird hearing him say that, Platina blushed as well.

"Nevermind, just grab onto the end of our shirts to make sure we aren't too far apart so that we don't get separated. I'll lead."

"Alright," the others replied.

Green stood still until he felt a hand touch his own.

"S-sorry! I meant to grab your shirt!"

"Platina? It's fine, does everyone have someone to hold on to?"

They all replied with a yes before setting off. Walking slowly against the dark, Green trailed his hands against the walls leading him the way. After walking for about ten minutes, Dia spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Hey Green, why don't we just ask for someone to repair the lights?"

"I get the feeling that a repairman won't be able to fix this situation," replied Green.

"I-I think…this might have something to do with Yellow…" said Pearl, his voice coming from in front of Dia.

"I think that too" pitted in Platina, whom was in front of Pearl. Blue suddenly stopped causing the others to stop.

"Hey, if Green's in front and Platina's after, Pearl and then Dia are in front of me…who's holding onto me?"

Silence.

"H-Hyahhhhhhh!" screamed Blue before darting off. Her outburst tickled their 'fight or flight' sense and caused them to all set off into a screaming frenzy.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Wahhhhh!"

Since it was dark, they could not see where they were going. One of the members tripped and another collided into the person ahead, knocking both down. Soon, someone else tripped over them and one after the other they formed a large pile.

"Ouch!"

"Uggh!"

"Oof!"

"….aghhh…."

"W-who's there?"

"Huh?"

"Blue?"

"…Red?"

"Red! You're okay!"

"Dia? You're here too?"

"Yeah, the other's too."

"That's a relief, now…you guys mind getting off me?"

"S-sorry Red!"

"It's alright Platina, where's Green?"

"Over here."

"Oh."

"Where've you been Red?" asked Pearl.

"Me? I was running away…until…"

"Talk later, we need to find Yellow. She might be possessed."

"What? How?"

"I said talk later! We need to stop her before…" his voice trailed off.

"Green? What's wrong?" it was Blue's voice.

"There's light on the other side…"

Their heads whizzed around looking for the source of light. It was coming from the opposite side of the hall, around the corner, blinking.

"We need to hurry, before that light goes out too," stated Green.

Now with a source of light, it was easier to make way across the hall. The party rushed after the source of light before it could zap away. Right when they could reach it the light blinked out again.

"Shit!" cursed Red. "Just what the hell is going on?"

As soon as the light vanished, another returned. But they saw nothing was there. Then it turned off, but another would turn back on and still there was nothing. The cycle repeated, until the light above them lit up. No more zips or zaps, just the buzzing sound could be heard.

_Step. Step. Step._ Came a noise before them.

"…Now what…?" muttered and exasperated Blue.

Slowly inching out from the darkness was a small form. As it came closer they realized who it was.

"Yellow!" they exclaimed.

However, as loud as they were, she barely noticed even within range. She sort of just stared at them with a drifting look before tilting her head and turning away and stepping back into the darkness.

"Wait!" cried out Platina stretching out her hands to grasp the blonde, but before she could reach, the light above her, the only source of light they had blinked out once more. She could no longer locate the girl.

"Dammit! What do we do now?" shouted an enraged Red.

"Hehehe…" came a small laughter. They froze. The sound was so light, so innocent, so childlike. Yet so bone chilling.

"I know where to go…" whispered the voice.

"H, hey…d-doesn't that sound like..." asked Dia in a small, shaky voice. They all gulped.

"R-rald…? Is that you? Are you okay?" cried a scared Pearl. He couldn't decide whether to be happy that they found Emerald or scared because it might not be _him_ that was standing there.

"Ehahaha…let's play follow the leader…brother" came the little voice.

No one knew for sure if it was him, but that voice…it was just too uncanny. If only they could see…just what expression was he making?

"Hehehe!"

The childish laughter was soon destroyed by light taps running further away from them.

"Rald!" shouted Pearl" Don't go!" he screamed after the boy.

"Shit!" he cursed before chasing after.

"Pearl, wait!" called out Green.

"We have no choice, let's go guys, before we lose anyone else," mumbled Blue. They unanimously agreed before departing. They ran through the dark with only the sound of their breath and footsteps to ensure each other of their presence. It was their only comfort as they chased after the dark with a childish laughter as their only guide.

"haha…hahaha…" came the voice once more. It was so creepy. The feeling of dread shivered up their skin. They just knew that the boy's face was dancing with smiles.

"Hehe, this is so much fun!"

* * *

Hmhmhmh, I feel so evil *wicked grin*

Anyways, I shall restore light into the dark! in the next chapter, so please be patient until then.

All shall be revealed in time.

Sorry there hasn't been many feeling or luckyshipping...moments in a while. No worries! I'm saving them for later chapters to help develop my plot. There will be more romance as we progress, but for now, this is all we have.

Also, I'm gonna go back and revise my past chapters a bit so I can correct my grammer and stuff.


	13. Haunting of the Junior Halls pt 3

**Author's Note: So, the mystery comes to an end, but**** no worries, I still have a lot more stored for later.** The truth or revelation is split into two chapters. The next chapter will go into more detail, but this chapter will help you figure out most of what's going on. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As they rushed down the pitch black halls, they felt the exhaustion settling into their bodies. The sweat ran down their faces, but even then they dared not stop. Their shallow breathing continued to shorten as their path grew longer.

Moments had passed and they still kept running, it seemed almost endless! They felt like they were running in circles, as a matter of fact, they were actually running in a square, passing every corner of the halls many times over as they chased the little boy. They ran for so long, they were so tired they could barely hear anything anymore. They were being played with.

Pearl was at his limit. His pace slowed down so significantly, he found himself at a full stop. Clenching his chest, he could feel his rapid heartbeat and the pain welling up in his lungs. He laid himself against the wall to balance himself. It amazed him that for as long as he ran, not once did he slam into a wall amongst the dark. Maybe it was because he'd been so focused on the boy leading him that he just barely missed the wall by a full turn. Although he was resting, he couldn't help but feel guilty for letting the boy get away. He just didn't have the energy to continue, nor the strength to keep himself upright.

SPLAT. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.

Pearl barely heard the crash before he too was sent down a tumble. Landing hard against the ground, he cried out in pain. As if his body didn't already suffer.

"A-aghh..." let out a voice. It was female, very familiar.

"...h..ungg...?" came another.

"O-ow...ow..."

"...shit...again..." someone grumbled.

That was when Pearl realized he had just been crushed by the weight of the others going at fifty miles per hour. He was amazed that he was alive.

"G-get off...please..." he moaned, "it really hurts."

"Pearl...? Sorry..." apologized the voice. Oh so that's who it was.

"It's okay Missy..." he groaned.

"Can't move," said another voice. It sounded like Blue.

"You're so heavy..." said a lower voice.

"...Shut up..." replied the previous voice. "You're not suppose to comment on a girl's...weight." If Blue had had enough strength, she'd have nailed Red a good one.

"G-guys...hurry, please. It really hurts," called Pearl, his voice more urgent. If they stayed any longer, he'd die from air loss caused by the crushing weight.

"But it feels so nice and soft," mumbled one of the younger teens.

"Dia...just who and what do you think you're touching?" asked Blue, slightly agitated.

"O-oh! Sorry..." mumbled Dia, blushing as he mustered all the strength he had left to push himself off.

"Thanks," replied a relieved Pearl as he felt the weight of his burden lift. Not far from where they stood, they heard a slight shuffling noise.

"Green," called out Red, "is that you?"

"...Yeah," replied a low voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Dia.

"Yeah, after running at fifty miles per hour, I'm as peachy as a plum," came a sarcastic grumble.

They sweat dropped.

After a moment of loitering around, the members regained a bit of strength. They also temporarily forgot the cause of their previous state, until they heard light taps echoing across the hall. The light taps followed a sort of pattern, a beat. It sounded like someone skipping.

"No no no...You can't stop, you can't stop," repeated a childish voice. They felt their body freeze up in fear.

Pearl thought he had lost Emerald, but now the boy was before them once again. He gritted his teeth. The other members tensed as the boy's presence was made known.

_He's still smiling,_ was the thought that ran across every mind. It was followed by a giggle.

"If you stop...you lose," sang the voice. They felt a cold shiver run down their spine. And then the boy laughed.

"Hurry hurry!" he shouted, "We're almost there!"

The last sentence ran through their heads and sent another rush of energy into their system.

Amidst the darkness, the boy danced away while the older members followed the younger boy into step.

_This time,_ they thought, _we'll get to her._

For another few minutes, they ran around in a goose chase. The boy wasn't leading them anywhere in particular, but it felt like they had no other choice, but to follow him. They couldn't risk losing the boy, either.

After huffing and puffing for god knows how long, the sound of the boy's footsteps disappeared. Alarmed, Pearl called out, but there came no reply, so he stopped.

Bad mistake.

BAM.  
"Damn it! Again!" wailed the teenagers. Poor Pearl was once again being crushed. They could hear his groans of pain and desperate pleas, however...

ZAP.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the younger teens screamed, while the older generation gasped in shock.

There stood Yellow, silently before them. At first sight, they thought it was a ghost, but calmed down when realization hit.

"It's just Yellow," Red sighed. But then his eyes widened.

"Holy Crisis, it's Yellow!"

_Wait, how is a crisis holy...never mind. I need to smack myself._

Every single person stared in front of themselves at the same time trying to stand up while pushing each other off. It really was her, they made it...

Yellow stared at them blankly not saying a word as they scrambled to their feet before turning away, ready to leave.

"Yellow!" called Green as he got to his feet. This time she looked back.

"Yellow, you're okay!" cried Blue, now also standing. The other members were also now supporting themselves on their own feet. Yellow only continued to stare.

"Yellow...Please say something," plead Dia, but he was met with an unexpected answer.

"Who are you?" Their eyes widened. Her face was still blank and without emotion.

"Yellow? It's us," uttered Platina as she stepped closer to the other girl.

"Don't come any closer!" bellowed the blonde. A gush of wind blasted threw the halls and the decorations poised in the room fell over. The room vibrated slightly, as the scene shook their minds. They looked shocked. No windows existed in the center room, but there was a breeze! The fallen objects were also evidence that they weren't imagining things. And lastly, not once had they ever heard her shout so angrily. No, that was wrong, she wasn't angry. She was pleading. Her blank expression twisted into a face of pain and fear. The girl before them was not the girl they knew.

Green clenched his fist and moved forward along with Red and Blue, causing the blonde to move back.

"Platina," he called, "don't lose focus, now's your chance."

Platina flinched reflexively from suddenly being called out. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she remembered the reason for their chase. This was the moment she had been waiting for!

Focusing her attention on Yellow, the girl readied herself for the exorcism, but stopped.

"Leave me alone!" the blonde exclaimed. "...That's all I ever wanted..."

Platina flustered in confusion.

"What is it?" asked Blue, confused as to why the teen was confused.

"I...I don't sense it," she replied.

"Eh? Sense what?" questioned Blue.

"You mean...the negative energy?" asked Pearl. She nodded.

"We felt it earlier, but now it's gone...I can't sense any demonic presence from her. But it's weird...I'm getting a different vibe."

"What do you mean Missy?" asked Dia.

"It...It's so sad..." she replied. They all looked at Yellow. "It's like umm...I can't describe it, but it feels terrible."

The blonde girl trembled as she watched on slowly inching away. But why? Why was the lone girl afraid? It should be them quivering in their boots and whatnot, not her.

"I don't get it...but we have to stop her..." reminded Blue, turning away, guiltily. "We have to do whatever it takes to get Yellow back."

"Exorcism won't work. We don't have any other choice," claimed Red through his gritted teeth, eying Green. Suddenly, the younger teens felt uneasy. It was as if the older members knew something that they didn't.

"I know..." muttered the recipient as he closed in on Yellow. The blank eyed girl turned frantic and tried to run away. Dia, Platina and Pearl paled. What the heck were their seniors planning?

"Green!" shouted Platina horrified, "what are you doing?"

"Knocking her out!" he replied. Their eyes bulged.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small item, hidden in his fist. With the swift flick of his wrist, he darted the item at Yellow.

The younger teen gasped in terror.

THUD. Yellow fell to the ground. Their jaws dropped.

_He's MERCILESS!_

As they stared at the befallen girl, the white haze appeared once more and disappeared leaving small traces around and on the girl.

_The white fog!_ Screamed Platina's mind. _Did Green get rid of it? The ghost is gone?_

Seconds later, all the lights switched back on.

_It can't be!_ Platina's mind screamed. _Is it really over?_

Platina drew closer to the fallen girl and hovered over slightly. She watched the blonde slumber quietly without a hint of distress.

It was...it was finally over! Somehow, they saved Yellow.

Red let out a breath of relief and smiled at the sleeping girl. Thinking it would be more comfortable, he picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

"I'm so glad that that's over," said Red "we can finally rest easy now that Yellow's okay."

"Not quite," remarked Green gaining the other's attention. "We still need to analyze the whole ordeal and then conclude this mess."

Platina nodded. "He's right, we can't close the case just because we saved Yellow. We need to find out why it happened, how, and what's Yellow got to do with it."

"Okay, then where do we start? How does it connect with the victims?" asked Blue.

"You should start, Platina. Since you guys did the investigating, I think it's best to hear what you guys found out."

"Alright. First, we interviewed the victims and got their perspectives on the issue. I already briefed you guys on it so we can skip that. Then we went to investigate the scene of the crime, but we didn't find much. Instead, we ended up chasing Emerald..."

!

"Crap! Where's Emerald?" hollered Pearl. "I can't believe I forgot him again!"

Pearl's hands fisted in his hair and tugged at it vigorously.

_I'm a terrible brother!_

"Pearl calm down, I'm sure he's fine, we just have to-" Red cut off.

_WHOOSH._

"O-okay, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for-"

_WHOOSH._

"R-red, I-I think we should- A-ghhh!" screamed Dia as a black shadow flashed by him.

"Dia!" shouted Pearl. Dia had been knocked down.

WHOOSH.

"Uggh!" grunted Red as he knelt down on one knee.

"N-no way..." Blue breathed, "I thought- kyahh!" she screamed as a shadow whooshed pass.

"You guys! Brace yourself!" shouted Platina. She clenched her teeth.

_The enemy may be hidden, but it's definitely here!_

The members grew wary and waited for the next attack. The room grew silent and still until a small shuffle came from behind them. They turned around hastily to find Yellow shifting in her sleep and slightly groaning. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly got up.

"Guys? What are you...why am I...?"

Distracted, the shadow darted once more at the unguarded Pearl.

"Now!" shouted Green. All the members instinctively jumped at Pearl and tackled him down.

"Uggaahhhhh!" his breath curdled.

"H-huh? W-what are you guys doing?" exclaimed Yellow, still on the couch.

"D-did we get him?" asked Blue.

They all got off the crushed boy.

"No," Red shook his head.

Suddenly, objects were flying towards Green. He turned just enough to narrowly evade. More objects rained on the party as they scrambled to dodge. Yellow on the other hand stayed fixed on her spot, confused at the scene.

_Che! Just how many of them are their?_ Thought Green.

Taking cover behind a couch, Green tried to locate the direction in which the objects were coming from. As he pinpointed the location, he readied himself to dash across towards the other couch.

_It's behind Yellow!_

For a split second the room had stopped raining with objects. Green took the opportunity and dashed towards the middle couch and leaped over it. There was a small figure, just as he predicted. As he reached to grasp it.

BAM. Green was hit by an unexpectedly large item. In truth, it wasn't an item.

"Damn..." came a grumble. Looking up, Green saw Red rubbing his temples.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Green while massaging his forehead.

"Going after the shadow...same as you?" grumbled Red.

"So you caught on too."

"Yeah, but now we lost it."

Getting up, they looked at the lounge. The others who were hidden had risen from their hiding spots.

"It...stopped," said Dia.

"So it's gone?" asked Platina while looking around.

"Ehehehe," came a soft chuckle.

_Guess I spoke too soon..._

"You weren't suppose to stop."

"...R-rald...is that you?" whispered Pearl. His heart jumped vigorously at the sudden encounter.

"It's okay, I forgive you brother," the child innocently smiled, "as long as you play with me.

"Hmmm, tag was so fun, hehe! I know let's play another game..."

They gulped as the child's smile grew wider.

"This time...I'm a ninja! Yahahhhhhhh!" And suddenly a barrage of items fell from the sky, but this time it wasn't on them.

"Iyahhhhhhhh! Brother's so mean!" cried Emerald.

"You! So you were behind this!" shouted Pearl. He had picked up the fallen objects and started hurling them at the small child. "Mean by butt! You better hope your ninja skills are real because if you don't dodge your dead!"

"But brother wouldn't play with me!" wailed the poor boy as he scrambled across the room while Pearl rampaged.

"I told you I had exams! Ugghh! Stupid kid, do you know how much trouble you caused?"

As the brothers went on with their charade, the other members stood still on their spots. Now this was just a joke of bad taste.

_What is this heavy feeling?_ They thought. None of them could feel any anger, resentment, or fear. All feelings had been wiped out clean as they watched the scene before them.

_Ah..._Their minds clicked. _We wasted our time._

"I think I've had enough for today..." replied Blue.

"...Same here," agreed Green.

"I haven't eaten..." complained Dia.

"Let's call up the others...I'd like to get something from the cafe. It's not closed yet, right?," said Red.

"Ummm, does anyone want to fill me in?" asked Yellow. The mood surrounding the standing members fell. The look on their faces told her they were completely drained and exhausted. How depressing.

"Nevermind," she stated, eying away from them. Looking at them now made her feel the same way as them even though she had just woken up. Yellow caught a small glint beside her hand. Picking it up, she realized it to be a small red gem.

"What's this doing here?" she voiced while showing it to the other members. Were they Emerald's?

Taking a closer look, Green saw that the gem and many more were completely scattered around the lounge.

"It must have been the flying objects..."he muttered.

"Flying objects?"

"We'll explain later." Green rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"That's weird..."

"What's wrong Missy?" asked Dia.

"I just don't see how Emerald fits in this. The timing is off and the flying objects and encounter are suppose to leave behind a white substance."

"You're right...it can't be 'Rald, he was with us during the first and second encounter," frowned Dia.

"But that means the shadows or ghosts are still out here?" asked Blue.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on anymore. We're covered in the white substance because of our encounter, but when we encountered Emerald, there was nothing. Red has the most on him, followed by Blue and Yellow. Actually, we haven't heard about your encounters yet."

"Our encounters?" questioned Red. Platina nodded.

"We heard a scream and ran to you guys, but when we got there you guys were all gone. And then we met up with Blue, but we were chased. When we found Red, he was on the ground, Green was alone, and Yellow was possessed.

"...I didn't encounter any shadows..." replied Blue.

"...I was knocked out..." answered Red.

"They ran away from me..." state Green.

"I was possessed?" questioned Yellow.

"What?" Platina looked at them with utter confusion. Even Emerald and Pearl had finally stopped due to exhaustion and listened quietly.

"This...doesn't make sense. The white trail, everything... what's going on?"

"Yeah! The shadows! I saw them dashing down the halls!" exclaimed Dia as he remembered standing in the room alone as the shadow crept ever so swiftly.

"A-and the white body! I saw it with my own eyes!" testified Pearl as the blurry image of the disfigured person flashed through his mind.

"Eh? The white...body?" Red looked at himself. With both hands he began to dust himself off. "You mean the chalk?"

"Chalk? What's that got to do with this?" inquired Pearl while carrying Emerald over with him. "And Blue, if you didn't see a ghost, why did we run?"

"Since this building hasn't undergone any renovations, we still use chalkboards instead of whiteboards or screens. Green carries some with him for the group study. He wouldn't let us take a break so we umm...played a little prank..." remembered Blue.

"So...what you saw was..." continued Platina.

"Green was chasing me...I ran for my life," answered Blue a little hesitant looking at the now angry Green.

"But the shadows... and the encounters..." whispered a confused Dia.

The older members looked at each other.

"Now that I think about it...we ran away from Green too, that day..." informed Yellow.

"And the next night...too." Red looked at Blue with and angry expression causing her to flinch a little.

"So...you're saying that you left the study rooms on all the nights of encounter..." questioned Platina.

They nodded.

"Not just left, we ran down the halls trying to escape Green's wrath and barrage of chalk bullets..." added Yellow with a slight gulp.

"Wait...so...you're saying..." Pearl couldn't finish. He looked over at Platina who then looked at Dia. Then they all looked at the older members who in turn looked at each other and then over to Green who suddenly turned away. A pinkish mark suddenly began to form on his cheeks. The younger members paled as they felt their legs weaken.

_So...the shadows...like Emerald..._thought Dia. He felt his legs tremble and collapsed to his knees with his arms dangling beside him just like the moment of his encounter before knocking out.

_That-that figure...the white body...blurry..._thought Pearl who remembered his tears, was also on his knees, but had his hands on both side of his head.

_The haunting...encounters...the flying objects..._thought Platina as she calculated effort she put in to resolve the issue at hand. She had fallen on all four while hanging her head down.

The three youngsters miserably fit the pieces together. The shock, the truth, it was all too overwhelming. They felt the drainage of their energy, almost as if someone were trying to suck out their soul.

_This whole thing...this whole time..._

"IT WAS YOU?"

* * *

**So what do you think? If you want to make any comments, please review. Anything is fine like if it wasn't exciting enough or if you already guessed what would happen.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is part two of the revelations! I'll be done with it soon, so for the mean time have fun reading and reviewing? **


	14. Haunting of the Junior Halls Concluded

******Author's Note: So long awaited chapter is finally done! And I seriously mean long. This is the most lengthy chapter I've ever written and I must say I am extremely tired. I will say that this chapter will be...crazy, but I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading it.**

******UPDATE: It has come to my attention that I didn't connect some things very well so I will add minor adjustments to help the flow of the story. Also, I don't think every one reads all my notes and comments, but I would really like you to read my bottom comment after reading this chapter. For those who review, THANK YOU! It is because of you guys that I can continue to improve. Because I already know what's going on, everything makes sense, but since you guys don't I have to explain it so you can and because you review I can at least understand what you're seeing.**

* * *

**__****FLASHBACK**

**__****Monday Afternoon**

"_Okay, to start us off, open your books to page 12, chapter 1.1. Remember the formulas and practice numbers 1-21, odd. You have 1 hour to get as far as you can. After that, we'll have a mini quiz. You'll have 30 minutes, but before that I'll start off with an example so watch and listen carefully."_

"_Wait, wait. We just barely started and you're already jumping the gun. Give us some time to adjust," stated Red giving Green the WTH look. Red, Blue, and Yellow sat together at the front desk with Green in front of the chalkboard and podium. They had just come in and pulled out their books._

_Green stared back and nodded, pushing his glasses above the bridge of his nose. "Fine, look them over and when you're all ready, we can start."_

**__****Ten minutes later...**

"_Are you guys ready?"_

"_..." No one replied._

"_Well?"_

_Yellow grimaced. "I guess it's now or never..."_

**__****After 15 minutes of explanation...**

"_Okay, start the practice. I'll check on your progress in 10 minutes to see where you're at and where you need help."_

**__****10 minutes later...**

"_Red, you're still on the first problem," whispered Blue._

"_I can't help it, I tried following the steps, but when I checked the back for the answer, it's different!" he whispered back._

"_How far are you, Yellow?" asked Red glancing over at Yellow's paper. Yellow sighed and shook her head. She had barely started the third problem. Math had never been her strongest subject. Blue on the other hand was doing a little better than the other two and managed to complete three problems so far._

_Green eyed them from his seat, then got up and headed over. After checking their papers, he spent 5 more minutes explaining the steps once more to them._

"_You are allowed to work together, for now. It is a group study,"announced Green._

**__****30 minutes later...**

"_Yes! Done!" the three students congratulated each other. Green took their paper and analyzed them carefully._

"_Good, you finished earlier than I expected. We can start the quiz now. You're on your own."_

"_Can't we take a break first?" asked Blue._

"_After the quiz," replied Green. The group looked sullen._

**__****30 minutes later...**

"_Times up, turn in your papers," announced Green._

"_That was so difficult..." muttered Red._

"_I agree...I hope midterms aren't as hard as that quiz," commented Yellow._

"_That was NOT a quiz. It's a trap I tell you, a trap," added Blue._

"_You guys have 10 minutes. After that, we'll start the real session," said Green._

"_Wait, are you saying that was a warm up?" hollered Red. Green nodded._

"_We will cover chapters 1&2 by the end of the day. Tomorrow we will cover chapters 3&4. Wednesday we'll cover chapters 5&6. Thursday, we will review everything so you'll be ready by Friday's midterm. We're on a tight schedule so there's no time to waste."_

**__****4 hours later...**

"_Ughh... I can't take it anymore...so sleepy..." mumbled Red laying his head down._

_PEW. PEW. SHHHHHH._

"_W-what was that?" called out Blue from her day dream._

"_H-huh?" wondered Yellow as she woke up from her snooze. Something had darted passed them and began to disperse._

_A dusty white smog encircled them, but a dark aura could be felt._

"_Who gave you permission to ignore my lecture?" came a low voice._

_Yellow and Blue huddled together while Red hopped out of his seat._

"_S-sorry, umm I need to use the bathroom, BYE!" Red dashed out the door and out of sight._

"_I-I have to go too!" excused Blue and then darted after Red._

_Yellow, not wanting to be left with the angry Green, also excused herself._

"_I-it's an emergency!" she squeaked before following after._

"_I didn't give any of you permission to leave..." and soon he also took after them with a box of chalk in hand._

_As Red ran down the hall, he dashed through the corners and passed by a few students and a couple at the western end, but at the speed he was going he barely noticed at all._

_Blue also ran down the same path as Red passing an intimate couple, but she had been too preoccupied with her safety that she ignored them._

_Yellow soon dashed down the same hall hoping to catch up with the other two. She had never run so fast in her life, even faster than the time she ran in the storm. She hardly noticed the storm then, so how would a lonesome couple bother her?_

_Green tailed after Yellow and watched her disappear around the corner. After reaching the corner, he saw two figures and assumed them to be Red and Blue so he threw a few sticks of chalk at them only to realize it wasn't them after hearing their voices. Not bothering to check, he ran through the forming white smog created by the chalk and went on to capture the three deserters._

_About 15 minutes later, Green successfully captured the escapees and dragged them back to the study room unconscious. Throughout the day, they remained oblivious to the rumors that spread like a plague and paid only heed to Green's testaments (lecture) and punishments (shall they ignore his teachings)._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK CONTINUES_**

**_Tuesday night, 8 hours into their study..._**

"_Are we done yet?" asked Yellow as she averted her gaze from the text in front of her. Green looked at her and shook his head._

"_Not until you learn your lessons."_

_Yellow, Red, and Blue were seated on the ground with their arms stretched out while holding their textbooks. After hours of lectures, quizzes and practice questions, Red just had to say it. By questioning Green's methods, they found themselves on the ground with textbooks in the air._

"_So...how does this help us?" asked Blue. Her arms ached from holding the heavy books. Green instructed them to hold it up without setting them down while reading the examples from the book at the same time._

"_Patience and discipline. It seems you need more than just lessons in math," answered Green. _

"_Bullshit," responded Red._

"_Still mocking my methods, I see... You still haven't learned your lesson. Ten more minutes."_

"_All of us?" exclaimed Yellow. Her eyes were tired and heavy as well her arms. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out._

_Green crossed his arms."Group study, group effort." _

_The trio groaned. This time, they had to balance a bucket with water on their head._

**__****10 minutes later...**

"_Alright, that's enough. Return to your seats and prepare for a short quiz," instructed Green._

"_Let's call it a night, we're all exhausted..." said Blue._

_On cue, Yellow let out a small yawn. Taking off the bucket, she set it down before it tipped over._

"_Red, you should put yours down, too," said the blonde._

"_Huh? What was that?" asked Red barely aware of himself. Standing up too quickly, the bucket of water slid off his head. Before it could fall, he caught hold of the handle...however..._

_Red didn't notice Yellow's bucket beside his leg so when he stumbled to catch his own, he kicked Yellow's over._

_Water spilled over the floor as Blue made her way over, but she slipped on the puddle and knocked Red's bucket into the air, only to land on Green and his papers._

_The three gulped. Green remained silent._

"_I-I guess that means that's it for today...haha..." Red scratched his head, in an apologetic manner._

"_O-oh, look at the time, it's getting late!" shouted Yellow, hoping he'd let them go. "W-we can take the quiz tomorrow at the start."_

_Green still said nothing._

"_Maybe...it's best we...run!" whispered Blue. The trio nodded and ran out the door leaving behind Green._

"_...At least clean up your own mess..." Green tossed the wet papers onto the table and chased after them._

_Red, Blue and Yellow ran down the hall together once again, fearing Green's wrath._

"_It was an accident!" exclaimed Yellow in terror._

"_It's no use, he won't listen!" shouted Red. _

"_If only...If only!" hissed Blue._

"_If only what?" questioned the smaller girl. The brunette glanced at Yellow and then at Red. The moment her gaze fell on him, he felt a shiver run down his spine._

"_W-what?" inquired Red. He gasped, he knew that look._

"_Red..." called Blue to the raven haired boy. A small glint of mischief flashed her blue eyes._

"_The demon..." he swallowed hard, "...empress."_

"_This is your fault," she claimed, "accept your punishment."_

"_Hey! We're in this toge-" Too late. Blue stopped running and turned towards Red. Winking at Red, she caused him to stumble. Without hesitation, the brunette pulled the raven boy close and lightly pecked him on the cheek. This caused Yellow to gasp in shock and Red to flare. Completely stunned, he stopped in his tracks. A second later, Blue ran out of sight dragging the blonde who too was also stunned by Blue's bold action. They darted towards their room, their only safe haven._

_A barrage of chalk bullets raced down the hall and met Red with no escape. The raven haired boy was now completely white and limp._

_Green approached the fallen boy and muttered words such as 'sin' and 'atonement' before leaving him behind in the dust._

_A while later, Red regained his senses, but struggled to get up. The halls were darkest at the corners and it didn't help that the lights were always dim. He saw a figure slowly approach so he called out for help._

"_H...elp..." his voice croaked. The figure stopped._

"_Please..." he whispered, slowly crawling over. The figure cautiously backed away from him._

"_W-wait..." he moaned, stretching out his hand. "I...need...you-"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the figure, whom was actually a girl. _

_Her earsplitting scream fueled Red a headache causing him to wince in pain. He let out loud moans of pain that would surely follow the girl to her sleep and into a nightmare. As the headache consumed him, his mind blacked out._

_The next morning Red woke up in his bed, tired from yesterdays events. As usual, he'd greet Green before they left for classes. Green gave him a puzzling look, but Red seemed unfazed and continued to smile happily without any signs of distress._

"_Are you alright?" asked Green, slightly worried._

"_Yeah, why? Did something happen?" asked the undisturbed boy. Green didn't answer. Could it be he doesn't remember anything? Did he get hit that hard? After not returning to their dorm room, Green took it upon himself to retrieve Red who laid on the same spot he left him at._

"_Green?" called out the red eyed boy, staring back at the owner of green ones._

"_Forget it, just focus on today's schedule."_

"_Huh...okay. Later then." _

_And indeed he forgot...until..._

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" came the thunderous laughter that echoed throughout the cafe. Gold could be seen laughing his stomach off as tears streamed down his cheeks. He rolled around clenching in pain and joy, loving the fact that this time, it wasn't his fault.

"Gold, shut up already," commanded Silver. Although he seemed annoyed, his face was red with laughter, not anger.

The members at the dorm decided to call up the others and inform them about their recent finding and clarify the situation itself. In the past hour or two, they retold their account for the first two days into the group study. However, after hearing their explanation, even Silver had a good laugh.

"Y-you need to calm down. W-we shouldn't be laughing at-at them. Everyone makes mistakes!" scolded Crystal, however, putting up a serious face was just a farce. Deep inside, even she couldn't quite keep herself together.

"...It's not like it was on purpose..." whispered Yellow, but Gold seemed to have caught her words and fell into another fit.

"I think we should just leave him alone, it's better if he lets it out of his system," said Ruby while sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh, so now you show some mercy?" mumbled Red, still embarrassed.

Ruby too had laughed to tears just a moment ago, but had collected himself. It wasn't everyday that something so silly would befall them. "Saph, if you want to laugh, just do it, you'll feel a lot better."

"I-I d-don't...not funny- mph..." Sapphire could not properly form her words as she mustered all her willpower to suppress her laughter. Her body shook as if a wild beast were caged inside her.

"I also want to hear what happened to you four in detail regarding today's encounter," demanded Platina a little stressed, not completely over the outcome. After the revelation, Platina called her older sister to keep the shop open a bit later so they can stop by and get everything out into the open. She needed to know for sure if the older members were really the culprits behind the haunting. Indeed they were, but

"I need to hear everything before I can declare this case closed, despite how overbearing it is," stressed Platina. "So please tell us about what when on today, as of this evening.

"Well...I guess it all started after we last got together in the cafe," answered Blue. "It was after Green reminded us of exams. We got together and...well, we already told you what happened during the first two days and how it relates to the haunting, but nothing really happened yesterday. As for today..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Thursday evening**_

**_Two hours into the group study_**

_"Green...I'm so tired...let's take a break," complaine Red, obviously frustrated from the past few days. He laid on the table with his cheek plastered against his studying material._

_"You asked that five times within the last hour. You barely got to the third problem and still have seven more. Get half way and I'll consider it."_

_"But we've been at it for days! Dude, you're killing me here."_

_"Then die. You're the one who can't afford to fail AGAIN, so why don't you get it together and learn to save your life? If you can't, you die by my hands. Failure is not and option," remarked Green. It was a lose lose situation in Red's eyes._

_"...Spartan scholar..." muttered Red._

_YAWN. "I can't feel my legs..." muttered Blue. "Eh? Yellow! That's not fair!" The brunette shook the sleeping blonde, but not even a squeak came out._

_Blue looked mortified. "Yellow...wake up...if you don't you'll be sleeping forever!" whispered the girl._

_"Don't touch me," muttered the sleeping girl._

_"Eh? W-what?"_

_"Yellow..." nudged Red, "...get up before you're caught!" _

_"Idiot."_

_"..." Red and Blue glanced at each other._

_"Umm...Yellow...ple-" but Blue was caught off._

_"Stupid. Brat. DUMB KID," mumbled Yellow, still asleep._

_Blue felt the vein throb against her head and clenched Yellow on the shoulders, tightly._

_"H-hey, calm down Blue, it's not like she's talking to y-"_

_"Go away, USELESS MONKEY," muttered the sleeping girl, once more._

_That struck a nerve. Red began to painfully nudge the girl awake._

_"You better wake up or else..." he whispered dangerously._

_"Oho? Did that hit a nerve? I thought you said-"_

_"Hey..." _

_Blue felt herself tense. _

_"Didn't I tell you to focus on your studies? Leave her. I'll deal with her later," commanded Green slightly agitated. _

_"You silent wannabe good for nothi-" Blue slapped a hand over Yellow's mouth to muffle her insults as Green threw them a questioning glare before shrugging it off._

_"Get back to work," ordered Green. _

_Red glared at him. "Wait, who made you teacher?"_

_"Come on Green, give us a break...we've been at it for two hours," said Blue trying to avoid the worst case scenario._

_"And you've shown little progress. Just who do you think came to me for help?"_

* * *

_**Flashback within a Flashback**_

_**Knock. Knock. Green stayed rooted in his spot and didn't even turn around. Red had momentarily stepped out and hadn't come back yet, but it couldn't be him otherwise he'd just walk right in.**_

_**"The door's unlocked."**_

_**The door opened and a head popped into view.**_

_**"Umm...hi Green, are you busy?"**_

_**No reply.**_

_**"O-okay, uh...I wanted to...nevermind," said the shy girl.**_

_**"If you want to ask me something, just do it," he sighed.**_

_**"Alright..." said the flustered girl.**_

_**"W-well, it's my first time asking someone..." the girl blushed, "sorry I'm very nervous."**_

_**Green turned around to look at the troubled girl.**_

_**"Come in, you can sit on my bed," he egged her gently.**_

_**"N-no, that's fine, I'll be on my way-"**_

_**"If you're nervous, try to calm down. Standing there with a head floating between a door will make others feel nervous, too." He replied with a slight teasing tone causing the girl to blush as she made her way in. **_

_**"What is it that you need to ask me?" asked Green giving Yellow his full attention.**_

_**"I-I well...you..that is...how umm...c-can you...if-"**_

_**"Yellow...take your time."**_

_**Yellow nodded taking in a deep breath and breathing it out.**_

_**"If...If you have time...would you...can we..." she gulped, "...study together?"**_

_**Green blinked. And blinked again. Suddenly he turned away and slapped a hand over his mouth. In a split second he was suffering from what looked like muscle spasms, until the confused Yellow realized he was doubling over in painful fits of laughter.**_

_**Yellow stiffened in embarrassment as a red glow enveloped her face. She must have sounded stupid. Yellow stood up on her feet ready to leave, but was stopped by a strong grasp around her arm.**_

_**"Sorry," whispered Green, looking a bit guilty while sitting on the floor. He kept one hand hovering before his mouth, to cover up his smile. When she tried to leave he realized that she'd been hurt by his reaction.**_

_**"I didn't expect...that."**_

_**"You seemed to have enjoyed it..." she muttered looking away from him.**_

_**He sighed. "I didn't mean to laugh...you're mad because it was very hard for you, right?"**_

_**She nodded still refusing to look at him.**_

_**"I see..." Letting her go, Green got to his feet. "Sure."**_

_**"You will?" Yellow looked up to match her gaze with his as hope sparkled in her yellow ones.**_

_**"To make up for my actions and...I won't let you down." He let a small smile grace his lips causing the girl's lips to twitch up as well.**_

_**"Green...I...tha-"**_

_**"Green!" The door burst open revealing Red. "Help me too!"**_

_"**R-red! Did you...hear us?" squeaked Yellow feeling a blush coming in. "Oh! Do you need help, too? Maybe...we could study together?" asked the girl shyly.**_

_"**Great idea Yellow, what do you say Green?"**_

_"**I refuse."**_

_**Silence.**_

_"**Hey...what's with you? I'm asking you for a favor, hear me out," said Red.**_

_"**I refuse," repeated Green once again. The throbbing vein could clearly be seen on his temple.**_

_"**I haven't even told you why! Come on, I can't fail that class again!"**_

_"**Then get down on your knees and beg. That's the difference between my and your intelligence."**_

_"**Y-you can't be serious!"**_

_"Stop!" called Red._

_"**When have I not been serious?" asked Green with a smirk.**_

_**Red looked at Green with exasperation and then it turned into fury. **_

_"Stop the flashback!"_

_**Soon they fell into a staring contest with Yellow standing uneasily in the middle as sparks flew above her. And then-**_

___"I said stop the flashback!" yelled Red._

* * *

**_End of Flashback within a Flashback_**

_"What's wrong, Red?" questioned Blue with a curious expression._

_"Remembering that pisses me off," growled Red._

_"The feelings mutual," growled back Green. _

_The best friends were now glaring each other with a shockingly deadly tension._

_Sigh. Blue stared at them wearily._

_"Guess boys will always be boys..." she mumbled._

_Suddenly, Green's phone rang, causing them to break off their glaring contest. Checking the caller ID, Green stepped out of the room._

_"Must be someone important," whispered Blue. She then looked at Red who still seemed angry._

_"Red, you shouldn't be so mad at him...it was kinda you're fault."_

_"What part?" he snorted._

_"You shouldn't have barged in when they were talking," she answered._

_"Huh? But it was my room and you joined us too!...Wait, I thought we were talking about what just happened. What does that have to do with today? Kuh, damn I'm getting mad again. Isn't there some way we can get back at him?"_

_"Quit being such a child, Red. You're acting like Gold and when did 'you' become 'we'?"_

_Red placed his elbows on the table and leveled his head into his palms._

_"He called you old," deadpanned Red. The sound of a SNAP could be heard in Blue's direction. Looking over towards her, Red saw the broken pencil in her fists._

_"Looks like the Unforgiving Queen is on my side," said Red a little worried, but was also glad at the same time. In truth, it was an accident. He didn't mean to release her._

_A few minutes later, Green returned to the room finding the room somewhat different than before._

_ The chalkboards were no longer filled with math formulas, but nonsensical equations instead._

_'Green+glasses=NERD' What the hell? It's so stupid...it must have been Red._

_There were also a lot of graffiti involving Red and Green as rivals such as them battling one another with Red as victorious._

_On the board, another phrase mostly likely done by Red, was written in big bold letters._

_'SECOND PLACE'. Score for Red, he definitely got Green this time. The vein on his temples throbbed violently._

_Looking over the rest of the boards, Green found a lot of...private things written._

_"On the second day of BLEEP, Green BLEEP BLEEP. Then BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP-" recited Blue evilly._

"What's with all the BLEEPs?"

"SHHHH! Let them finish!"

"R...right..."

_"During our third year of BLEEP, he also BLEEP and then BLEEP with BLEEP, but then BLEEP BLEEP. So BLEEP got BLEEP and then Red had to BLEEP for Green and they both BLEEP BLEEP this and that. Because he BLEEP they asked the oh so wonderful Blue to help. I found BLEEP who wanted to BLEEP him so BLEEP also BLEEP but it turned BLEEP! Then BLEEP had to BLEEP BLEEP, but it wasn't BLEEP so then BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP-"_

_"Stop it! My ears are going to bleed!" Red covered his ears trying to block out her words, but it was no good. He knew this moment would end up torturing him too!_

_Green stood at a stand still, unmoving. Blue wore a devilish smile and released a cunning laugh. A devious feeling seeped into the room._

_"Hohohoho! My, isn't this lovely. We're all together again...Shall I go another round with stories? How about the time when-"_

_PEWPEWPEWPEW. SHHHHHHHHHHHH..._

_Blue glared at Green unwaveringly as the room clouded with disintegrated chalk. "Do you think that will be enough-?"_

_"Shut it. If you want to play, go play in a child's pen, but if you're going to mock me, then it's a challenge." Green narrowed his eyes as a shadow masked his face._

_Red, on the sidelines, couldn't believe what he was seeing. A match between the Dark Desire of Destruction vs. the Sadistic Spartan Scholar was about to unfold. The match this time, would be a game to test their memories, wits, and weaknesses. Blue had played this game on him a long time ago...he never forgot a second of it._

_"Ladies first," smirked Blue. "In the year of BLEEP, you had a BLEEP with BLEEP. But BLEEP didn't like it so BLEEP BLEEP you and you BLEEP BLEEP! Then you BLEEP BLEEP but was so BLEEP that BLEEP BLEEP. You never BLEEP again._

_Red's eyes widened. He knew she would use that against him when she had the chance. Now it was Green's turn. He glowered at her. That annoying woman, he definitely wasn't going to let her get away with that._

_"Back in BLEEP, you had a BLEEP on BLEEP but you couldn't BLEEP so you BLEEP instead. When I found out about your BLEEP, you tried to BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP so you could BLEEP. Oh, and BLEEP couldn't BLEEP because BLEEP was also BLEEP but BLEEP still wanted to BLEEP with BLEEP. So BLEEP and BLEEP both BLEEP together on BLEEP just to BLEEP BLEEP. You were so BLEEP that you BLEEP BLEEP. But in the end you BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. Ever since then, you can only BLEEP when you BLEEP so that BLEEP won't ever BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP you BLEEP._

_Blue's face twisted into a scowl. Green definitely hit a sore spot. Red saw Yellow trembling in her sleep as if she entered a nightmare. He also noticed her twitch every time BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP or BLEEP BLEEP, and on was mentioned. The battle wasn't over yet so he went over to cover the girl's ears to block out much unneeded information._

_"Hah, well there was a time when you also BLEEP BLEEP. All because BLEEP was too BLEEP for BLEEP so you BLEEP her so she would BLEEP. Then she BLEEP you and this other BLEEP, but no, you couldn't BLEEP so you just had to BLEEP. BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP because of BLEEP, yet it all leads to BLEEP! So, what are you going to say about that?"_

_Green just smirked. He let out a small chuckle that sent Red, Blue, and the sleeping Yellow shivers. An ominous aura had burst from Green and it felt like the ground was shaking._

_"My turn. First off, BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP because of YOU. Second, I didn't BLEEP, Red BLEEP BLEEP with BLEEP and BLEEP!"_

_Gasp. "What? That can't be, I was-" Blue couldn't believe what she just heard. Red on the other hand let his rage burst forth._

_"That's it, I'm in." Getting up quickly, he knocked his own chair and some of his supplies fell down when he slammed his palm onto the table. His own powerful rage seemed to cloak the room and mix with the other ill emotions. "On the day of BLEEP you couldn't BLEEP and BLEEP all day! I caught you BLEEP on the BLEEP and you BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! If you couldn't BLEEP with BLEEP then you swore to BLEEP anyone who BLEEP your way. But then BLEEP came along and BLEEP you so you tried to BLEEP back, but it didn't work. BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP and got BLEEP involved. Ever since then you said you'd never BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP until BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. Well-?"_

_"I'm not done!" interrupted Green. "On the BLEEP of BLEEP you BLEEP this with BLEEP. Afterward, you BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP and BLEEP although BLEEP was actually BLEEP and BLEEP. That BLEEP was a big BLEEP that you can't BLEEP. Because of BLEEP Blue also had to BLEEP for you to BLEEP. That's why whenever Blue BLEEP you also BLEEP when BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP wanted to BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP and the only way was to BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. That's why BLEEP doesn't BLEEP BLEEP with BLEEP anymore. _

_"I-I can't believe this...Blue did you really BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP with BLEEP and BLEEP just to BLEEP and BLEEP with BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP?" asked and exasperated Red._

_"I-I... how do you know this?" cried Blue, taking a step back and coincidentally knocked over her own materials. She was completely shaken. The smirk never left Green's face. The powerful aura grew more negative as if leeching from their wavering strength._

_"Oh, I forgot to mention BLEEP..." Green said in a low voice. Blue's eyes widened and Red's mouth dropped._

_"You're despicable!" she shouted. Green's eyes narrowed dangerously. His eyes almost seemed to glow with despise._

_"I don't want to hear that from you. Especially since you're the one who BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP." Red and Blue paled as Green continued. _

_"That's why BLEEP would never BLEEP if BLEEP ever BLEEP. This was never BLEEP because BLEEP would be BLEEP if BLEEP BLEEP._

_"S-stop, I don't want to hear anymore!" cowered Blue. Red too had had more than enough, this dragged on long enough. _

_"Red also BLEEP and BLEEP too. Everything was because BLEEP BLEEP to BLEEP instead." Green went on as Blue and Red's spirit slowly diminished. The more he spoke, the smaller there presence became._

_"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" hollered Red, but before he could make his move he saw Blue's face. It was blank, she had been consumed by the words that rebounded in the room._

_"Blue! Get a hold of yourself!" called Red._

_"I-I..." stuttered Blue._

_"We have to leave! Come on!"_

_"Leave?...What is that...? Only BLEEP can BLEEP...that's why-"_

_"Snap out of it! If you don't...then...then..." Red sucked in his breath. "BLEEP IS GONNA BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!"_

_Blue's eyes dilated upon hearing his words. "N-no..." she whispered._

_"Blue! Come on, we're leaving now!" said Red grabbing hold of her hand. He glanced at Yellow and could only pray that she didn't hear anything. Out of all of them, she was the safest. Getting up, he dragged Blue while knocking the desks out of place out of haste to the door and slammed it open accidentally out of anxiety, but then..._

_"Where do you think you're going? Oh, how about I tell you about the time when you both-" Red and Blue flinched. _

_"N-NOOOOOOOOOO!" It was a blood curdling cry. They both darted out of the room and away as quickly as they could._

_"..." Green stood silently with an annoyed look. He grabbed the box of chalk and stuffed it in his pocket and walked out the door._

_"I'm not done yet."_

_With that, he ended their mind game and started another full blown chase._

* * *

"Gold's about to die!" hollered Pearl while on his weak knees. Looking at the older boy, he felt a little better about himself, but in the end... he just couldn't take anymore.

_I-I...can't believe this! I...I cried because of this?_

Dia stared at his plate, not touching his riceballs. His gaze usually made him look like he was in a daze, but this time, it looked like he wasn't even there, just an empty shell. It was so hard to believe that he lost his appetite.

_...Fainted...that's why...because of...so...so..._ Dia's mind was so out of order he couldn't even connect his thoughts.

"I..c-c...an..t...bre...any..m...re..." wheezed Gold between his breathes. Gold had laughed through much of the story, but right now...he was not suffering from a laughing fit.

Silver also could no longer laugh. He just couldn't believe that his Blue...it was all too...too...much.

Crystal felt an incredibly high degree of pity for the youngest trio after so much effort they put in for the case and the things they suffered through.

Ruby and Sapphire too couldn't find the heart to laugh over the matter. They really, really wanted to do something, but could only remain silent.

Even the young Emerald understood the situation and dared not make a sound.

Platina sat in her seat completely frozen with her lips tightly pursed and eyes unblinking. The story was outrageous and painted the younger children pale.

Even if they dared not comment... there was one truth they all knew too well.

The haunting...the encounters...the chalk...the battle...their seniors...everything...

_IT'S TOO CHILDISH! _

The three oldest members could only look away shamefully with brightening red faces. Yellow who had been asleep for that duration could only shudder. The pity was suffocating, but she could do nothing about it. The shame also sunk in to her as she knew she was also part of the cause.

"Uh...it's...it's..." Red hesitated to speak. "Your call Platina..."

She couldn't answer.

Silver could no longer stand the silence which was unusual because he normally enjoyed the peacefulness. But looking from their standing point, what part of this was 'peaceful?'

"...We're...waiting on you." He began hoping for her to end it. "Please get this matter over with once and for all...It's RIDICULOUS to stall any longer..." Was his testament.

'RIDICULOUS' was all she heard.

"I...I don't want to interrupt, but...this doesn't explain what happened to Yellow..." remarked Sapphire.

The others blinked. They had forgotten about her after hearing such an out of this world account.

"U-uh...I guess we should continue..." mumble Diamond staring sadly at his riceballs. He couldn't stomach his food and he couldn't digest their story, but the more this dragged on...

The atmosphere turned heavy...

"Yellow..." called Gold. He walked over to her and grasped her hands together. "I can't live in a world without laughter. Please, return my joy to me."

Normally, Crystal would knock sense into him, but currently...they all lost theirs.

This was one of those moments where you can say, 'it's so stupid, it's not even funny.'

"We need to hear your account, now," said Ruby urgently.

"I-I...it's kinda depressing," Yellow looked at them nervously. They all looked at her with serious, but terrified expressions.

"I understand," she replied. She knew what they were thinking, she knew what they wanted.

They feared the contents of her story. They feared the idiocy, but it was a risk they had to take because...once her account is told...

_WE CAN FORGET IT FOREVER._

So Yellow began with an honest, "I... don't really know what happened that day. I only know that I was asleep for most of it, but..." They all nodded for her to proceed.

"I don't think I was possessed," she relayed to them.

"Then, what do you think happened to you?" asked Green.

_Don't let it be stupid, don't let it be stupid. _They chanted in their minds.

"I-I think I was dreaming."

_OMG it's stupid!_

"B-but!" Yellow panicked, "I-I think it had to do with my memories!"

_Huh? Oh...okay._ They let out a sigh of relief, however, they still felt a bit edgy. When it concerned Yellow, they knew that things didn't always come out as bright as she was.

"I dreamed that I was in the Viridian Forest again, but it wasn't like the one of the forest fire." Yellow concentrated on her dream, trying to pull out the details of the dream. Surprisingly the moment she brought it up, she could remember almost every bit of it.

"I think I was reliving through one of my memories!" she exclaimed a bit too excited. It was a bit unsettling to hear, but they proceeded nonetheless with wary hearts.

"I was younger than the me in my first dream. I think I was in Kindergarten or somewhere around that age because everyone looked so young and small."

"Everyone?" inquired Red.

"My classmates," answered Yellow. "After school they decided to play tag in the forest. You know how kids are...immature and rash, but we were just kids."

"Where are you going with this?" asked a curious Blue.

Yellow looked at Blue's sincere eyes.

"I was bullied from a young age," she answered quietly.

Silver's eyes widened. Crystal and Platina let out a gasp. Gold and Red, clenched their fists. Everything and everyone was serious by this point.

"You never told me that..." whispered Red. Yellow turned away shamefully.

"I didn't meet you until a few years later, but even then I couldn't. Whenever you were around, I could care less for the world or my problems. With you...all I ever wanted was for you to smile and laugh. If you did, then I could too," Yellow never revealed her feelings for him before, but this bit she could finally say. "You were my first friend."

It finally dawned on Blue why the girl had been so afraid all these years to confess. The connection she had with him was just that important. The others remained silent, eager to learn more. They all couldn't quite find the right things to say. Teasing and poking fun at others was quite common among children and even in later age groups, but even so, they always had a friend beside them. From what they gathered, Yellow was secluded in her childhood years, but Silver seemed the most troubled. He didn't know how to help at all.

"...What happened?" asked Red, sadly.

"In the dream," she continued, "I tried to make friends with the other students, but they all ran away. I remember my mom telling me to always give it my best shot, so I followed them deeper into the forest. I caught up to one of them and grabbed them by the arm and asked if I could play, too."

"_E-excuse me! Can I play too?"_

_The boy pulled away in fear._

"_Don't touch me!_, he shouted and then ran away. The other kids popped out from behind the trees and started to shout at me, too."

"Stupid, brat, dumb kid, idiot and a lot more..." Blue and Red's eyes widened. " One of the kids even shouted 'go away, useless monkey!' To them, I was just a 'silent wannabe good for nothing.' I-"

"I'm sorry!" cried Blue, shocking the other members. She had Yellow in a tight embrace.

"Why? You didn't say it."

"No, but I-I... got mad when you were dreaming and muttering things at me and really wanted to hurt you."

"I...sort of elbowed you a bit..." Red scratched his head while Yellow looked dumbfounded.

"Ah-! That's why it felt so real when they threw things at me," she exclaimed. "...The pain was real..."

"They threw things at you?" shouted Pearl.

"That's just dirty," growled Gold.

Yellow just smiled and laughed, causing the others to give her a strange look. Did she get hit too hard?

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it, it's just a dream, or memory," said Yellow lightly.

"How can we not? Plus, you were sleep walking!" exclaimed Platina.

"Huh? Oh, I guess so..." her eyes bulged. "D-did I hurt any of you?"

"No, but you had us worried. It seemed like a ghost possessed you."

"I-I'm sorry," Yellow apologized frantically. "I don't remember sleep walking, but the dream did change and I suddenly started walking in the forest by myself. It might have taken place some time after the first part, but I was still a kid, so I probably said some horrible stuff, too."

"Yeah, you were completely different. You didn't even recognize us so I was kinda scared," said Dia.

"Did something happen at that time too?" asked Silver shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, my classmates approached me to pick on me again. I was yelling at them to leave me alone. I tried to runaway and suddenly...I remember falling and there was a red blur...then the dream just ended."

They looked at her with pure concern which in exchange she gave them another bright smile.

"Come on...I'm not brooding over it, so please don't look so worried. Umm, what's that saying..." she wondered, "Oh! Let bygones be bygones! I think that's right..."

Sigh.

"...Fine...but only because we don't want you to worry either," said Blue.

"Deal!"

"...You yelling...I just can't imagine that..." said Sapphire, surprised.

"Haha, Is that so?" joked Yellow. Suddenly the eldest and youngest members froze.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Ruby looked at them with worry.

"No...it's nothing," replied Blue weakly.

_Scary...so damn scary..._

"Are you sure? You guys aren't looking too hot, better yet you look downright cold," joked Gold.

"...What matters...is that Yellow is...back to normal...yes...normal..." Pearl replied with a flat and stiff tone.

_...Cold...wait...what about that gust of wind...?_ And they turned paler than a dead Snow white.

"I-I'll go make some hot chocolate! You guys keep an eye on them to make sure their conditions don't worsen," instructed the panicked Crystal.

"I'll get out more cakes, we need to bring back their color!" alerted Ruby.

"What happened? They're as pale as a ghost!" exclaimed Gold.

_...Ghost...was there a ghost...?_ Suddenly, they lost their recovered spirit.

Sapphire sent Gold a flying fist.

"Drop dead, you."

The party fell into chaos once more, but after a half hour or so, everything went back to normal.

* * *

"So, Platina, what's your call?" asked Gold.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the only one who can declare this case closed, so...what do you say?" he rephrased.

"Oh, that's right," barely remembering her role, she stood up to give her final judgment, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"After investigating the Haunting of the Junior Hall, I conclude that the array of events that occurred and things related to this subject are due to a number of misunderstandings, both on the instigators and my part. Any further consequences shall be dropped (invalid) and the case closed (forever forgotten).

After hearing her speech, the members cheered. Platina sat back down in her seat, a table away from Green.

"I should apologize for everything we put you and the others through," said Green facing her.

"It's okay Mr. Green, I also misunderstood the situation and turned the ordeal into a bigger disaster. It's best we forgive and 'forget'," said Platina emphasizing the last word. She waited for him to speak, but he didn't. Instead he frowned and rubbed his temples.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Green?"

"Aside from the ordeal, I realized you're back to addressing me formally."

Her eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize I let it slip! My apologies Mr. Green!" she bowed.

Green sighed.

"That's not what I meant. It's the fact that you're still addressing me formally that's the problem," responded Green.

"But you're my senior and because of our family's relation. I-I... also...admire-"

"Platina, why do you think I don't address you using your family title?" he inquired her.

"Because you're on a higher level than me," she answered.

"Wrong." She looked shocked.

"Try again," he told her, "you're smart, you should already know the answer."

Platina stared at him with confusion. It puzzled her that his reason was different from her own, so she contemplated hard for another reason. Just what could it be?

_He says I already know the reason..._she furrowed her brows.

_Why does he address me casually like everyone else?_

And then it hit her.

"Ah..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth and she blushed._..He sees me as...as a 'friend'._

"I see, you finally get it." She nodded looking down, embarrassed. The whole time she thought of him as someone superior, someone too high for her to reach.

_This whole time...you've thought of me as someone on the same caliber._ She smiled looking at the man across her. _You're closer than I realized._

Green smiled back placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You're the second girl I had to get that thought through," he told her softly, which earned him a quizzical look.

"The second?" she asked, but her question went unheard. Instead, he looked away and watched the party go wild. She followed his gaze as it shifted from scene to scene in silence. After a while, she noticed that his eyes had been following one person in particular. This time, she too turned to look at the beholder of his eyes.

"Come on! Tonight will be a night no one can forget!" shouted Gold.

_But that's exactly what we don't want._ The others thought.

"Yellow!" called Ruby, "you haven't sung a duet with me yet!"

"No thank you!" the said girl rejected, but she was suddenly pushed forward.

"Actually, I really want to see this," said Sapphire, "have fun!"

"W-wait, I-I...I'm not ready!" cried Yellow.

Green studied her frantic expression as well as her flustered complexion. They changed from time to time, ranging from startled to frustrated and to much more, but the one that popped up the most was her smile. The members were energetic and pumped and Yellow was swept away in their currents. There were no signs of confusion. Closing his eyes, he briefly recalled her distant look during the ordeal when they found her in her trance.

_"Leave me alone!" the blonde exclaimed. "...That's all I ever wanted..."_

Her expressions then were cold, empty, frightening, and painful. The older boy continued to observe her with sad green eyes, however, it did not go unnoticed.

_So that was you back then..._

But suddenly, a loud crack pulled him away from his gaze.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" exclaimed Gold as a seething Crystal went up to him.

As he observed the members, Green couldn't help but think...

_Why do I get the feeling we'll have a bad ending?_

* * *

"Well it's time for us to call it a night. If we stay any later, my parents will freak," said Sapphire.

"Mines too," responded Blue.

"So this is goodnight," said Red.

"Goodnight," they all replied.

"Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight!" Emerald chanted.

"That's too many goodnights 'Rald. One is enough." Pearl lectured the little boy.

"No! I have to say goodnight to everyone."

"Don't be so stubborn! Did you event count?"

"Yes! I said goodnight twelve times!" retorted the boy.

Pearl face-palmed himself. "There's thirteen of us, including you. You'd only have say goodnight to eleven of us because I'm your brother and you can't include yourself."

"Hey, don't fight. You're brothers," reasoned Crystal.

"Brother's an idiot," insulted Emerald.

"What did you say? Brat." Pearl gave Emerald a light flick on the forehead earning him a small 'ow'.

"Brother is an idiot!" the boy repeated. "There's 14 of us, see?"

Emerald then proceeded to count starting with himself first. Next was Pearl, then Dia, and then Platina, Red, Sapphire, Gold, Ruby, Silver, Green, Blue, Crystal, and Yellow.

"...twelve, thirteen..." then he pointed at an empty spot beside Yellow. "Fourteen!"

The members glanced towards the empty side and saw nothing there.

"There's no one there," said Platina.

"No, you can't forget the lady in white! She'll be sad!" the little boy yelled.

And suddenly there was a cold gust of wind.

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

**Lol, I'm sorry I think I might have caused some confusions even though I worked hard to explain the recent events. If you have any questions, comments, or things you'd like to address, review or message me. **

**IMPORTANT! Also for those wondering about the 'BLEEP'. That account shall remain secret, unknown, and forever a mystery to outside parties, meaning everyone outside the first generation characters, you and and even I.**


	15. Into the Fright

**A/N: I apologize, I hadn't realized that so much time had passed. I still intend to finish the story but it will take even more time. If you're still willing to put up with that, I hope you enjoy this story. Also, this story will feature and focus a lot on each of the generation characters, if you haven't figured that out yet.**

* * *

It had been a long and stressful week, so much that Yellow and company ditched town the morning after. Without a clear destination, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver and Crystal went on a road trip.

Three days had passed since that fretful night.

Blue emerged from the shower clad in a white bath towel and her hair still dripping wet. She found Yellow gazing out the window, staring out into the dark cloudless sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Blue while towel drying her hair.

"The city. There aren't any stars tonight, but the street lights make a nice guide to I suppose."

"You have a pretty immersed look, guess that's how it is for a girl whose always been stuck in the woods."

Yellow let out a soft laugh. "Guess you're right. I've never seen anything from this high up before. I haven't even stepped a foot near the clock tower on campus."

"Well, take your time. Dinner isn't for another hour, but I'll go and check on the guys."

After nodding at Blue, Yellow turned her attention back down onto the streets as Blue fixed her clothes before making her way down the hall.

Yellow fingered the cold glass, breathing onto the invisible wall. She felt assured and safe at the clear protection above five levels in height. The hotel they were staying at was remarkable, but only affordable because of Blue's connections. Her parents often traveled around bringing Blue along so she could experience and go off by herself some day. Yellow couldn't be more grateful to have such wired friends. As she stared off into the landscape, she found herself immersed once more.

The dark roads reminded her of the calamity that had ensued previously during exam week. So much information had been revealed that it was still hard for her to handle.

It wasn't just the exams that took its toll on her, but the events that occurred outside...or inside that drained her so much. Even so, she had been less lively than ever after finding out that a ghost had been tailing her and wanted to play with her and her friends.

It was a female ghost by the name of Pamela Ibis*[notes at bottom].

She had found a person whom she could resonate with, Yellow of course, as well as child Emerald, who brave and naïve, knew not the dangers of associating with spirits.

But all is well. Pamela was quite the friendly soul, without any memory of her death, and in her lonely years of drifting in the halls, she finally found another person or two that she could connect with.

Yellow laughed a little remembering Emerald's reaction when everyone freaked out about Pamela floating beside her. When she turned towards the indicated spot, they all flushed cold when the breeze hit. Pamela had revealed herself and seconds later Emerald had fallen.

Initially, they thought that Pamela was trying to spirit away the boy, but he was too tuckered out to stay awake any longer. Befriending the ghost was both fun and exhausting.

After a friendly, if not overly cautious conversation with the ghost, Yellow and the group found out that Pamela could not materialize unless she had an energy source. According to her, Emerald had higher spiritual energy than most kids, which is why communication was possible. As for Yellow, a large amount of energy seeped from her unconsciously enough to bring out Pamela's physical form.

Yellow smiled sheepishly after remembering what Pamela had said.

"_I wasn't trying to steal anyone's soul or body. I just wanted to borrow it for a bit. Hehehe..."_

Afterwards, they called it a night and left soon after. Emerald had insisted on playing with Pamela to keep her company during the break and Pearl had no choice but to comply.

"_Well, if you can't visit me...how about I come with you instead?"_

The thought of a ghost attaching to them horrified Pearl.

Platina had also decided to let the ghost stay...only after trying to exorcise the ghost for a whole day. She spent the entire time chasing Pamela around campus until finally deciding to call it quits. Pamela ended up crying for three hours along with Emerald and the only way to get them to stop was allowing her presence to haunt the building.

Pamela had also forgiven Platina as soon as she apologized. It became a topic the ghost could laugh about as something similar had happened to her in the past.

"You remind me of someone..." There was a girl in Pamela's past that was somewhat like Platina. A girl who held her head high and took on the world with a serious demeanor. Yellow found that those words didn't really striker her as odd, but a bit familiar. There was something about the way she said it or maybe it wasn't the words, but about someone in particular. Yellow only knew this because Sapphire had kept in touch. Platina and the younger boys dropped by to take a break and filled her in on the events soon after. When Sapphire wasn't working, she'd give Yellow a call to let them know what transpired. Crystal also got a reply or two, but only important matters were said.

"You remind me of someone," Yellow tried repeating the words herself as if searching for a clue or hint by doing so. Yellow had been feeling something quite reminiscent but new at the same time. Maybe someone she knew now reminded of her of some she knew back then? Someone calm, serious, and completely dedicated to their job and friends. Yellow stared back down out the window, but she didn't see her reflection. She felt spooked and looked up, but the image was all in her head. For a second she thought she saw a pair of eyes, but it was just a light source display from one of the nearby shops.

A knock came from the door, impeding Yellow's reverie It opened to reveal Crystal in her long sleeved navy blue dress, white scarf, and knee high brown boots.

"Hey, just wanted to see if you were ready."

"Sorry, I lost track of time," said Yellow as she took one last glance through the window. Staring out the window at the glowing lights, it reminded her of a distant memory she had yet to be able to recall. She only hoped that it would be as majestic as it sounded in her head.

"Let me grab my coat." After snatching a brown coat off a chair, she threw it over her grey fleece sweater and black thigh length shorts "Okay, ready!"

Crystal nodded, holding the door for Yellow, exiting and proceeding forth.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

For the night, the group had decided that dinner and a movie would be a good start. An arcade located a block away would be their next destination and afterward they would hit the docks for a little stroll bathing in the midnight breeze. They spent the first day chilling and relaxing at the hotel, and the second day sightseeing and shopping. Today the spent the day catching up and for the night they hang out. It had been a completely relaxing trip so far.

When they arrived at the theater, Gold set off to buy the tickets. Upon returning, he held in his hands, the 'Tickets to Hell' a horror movie that was showing for the first time tonight.

A thick smack echoed pass the rumbling crowd, scaring some of the customers who walked by.

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Numbskull."

"Hopeless."

"Foolish coot."

"What's the deal?" Gold rubbed his head, lessening the pain that penetrated his skull. "I thought you wanted to watch something exciting!"

"Yes, exciting. Not the gory, tremble in your boots, and watch him hack you away kind! Haven't we had enough of that lately? You were suppose to get 'The Steps of Fall"! Cried Crystal.

"Geh. Well I don't want to watch that dumb romantic comedy! This is way more thrilling than some guy who thinks he's all that and then loses it all only to get it back. It's predictable, overdramatic, and extremely gag worthy."

Gold pinched his nose and turned away at the reddening with anger Crystal. Before she could continue berating him, Silver had finally stepped in.

"Guys, I know you love to fight, but...the others have already gone ahead of us."

"Huh? But I have the—they're gone!" shouted Gold.

"Eh? When did they leave? Darn it Gold, it's your fault that they left us!" Crystal bunched her fist, now shaking it at Gold in fury.

"Hey guys-" cut in Silver.

"It is not my fault, you were the one that kept us here complaining about some dumb movie you wanted to watch," Gold countered.

"-we should go in-"

"It isn't dumb, it's inspiring! I wanted to see it because exams were stressful and watching an uplifting movie was suppose to rejuvenate us!"

"-for the love of-"

A sarcastic laugh crawled out of Gold's mouth. "Inspiring huh? You just want to see someone fail to make yourself feel better. You're a pretty horrible person, you know that?"

While Crystal's anger continued to rise, Silver was the first to snap. It had been a while since he had seen them argue, but now just wasn't the time.

"Shut up! Hurry up and go inside, the movie is about to start!"

"No!" shouted Gold. "I have something to say and I've been wanting to get it off my chess!"

"Quit it Gold. You might regret saying it."

"Psh. Only losers say crap like that." That had been the last straw for Silver. Gold had been driving his patience since the break started and things were only getting worse. The seriously needed a cooling period, which was suppose to be right NOW.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but the one who has it coming is gonna be you. Crys, come on."

Silver gestured for her to follow, but she shook her head while keeping her eyes locked on Gold.

"Go ahead and go in. We'll catch up with you later," her voice was alarmingly calm, but Silver complied to her request. He gave one last glance at the two and prayed to the gods that it would be just another spat and make up right away. He sighed and breathed out in a low voice, "At least I tried," and slipped away.

"Well?" egged Crystal. "Hurry up and talk. How long do you plan to waste my time?"

Gold glared at her. "Still blaming me, huh? That's how you always are, never willing to anything that mars your perfect image."

"I'm not perfect, but thanks for the compliment," she replied dryly. "If you still have anything worth saying, well go on with it! It may be news to you considering how slow you can be sometimes, but I have some issues to straighten out with you too."

"Alright, where do I start? How about the way you are always being pushy? Always so commanding and nit picky at every little detail?" Gold grinned, feeling delighted.

Crys picked up his antagonism and displayed some of her own. "Well how about how you rarely think and never put effort into what you do? You're never serious and always trouble others. Because of your carelessness, everyone else has to work harder to cover up for you!"

"There you go again laying the blame on me. Have you ever considered that the problem isn't me or anyone else, but it's you, always has been and always will, but you're still too uptight to accept it!?"

"Did you ever think that the problem is actually your inability to see or care about anyone but yourself? Did you ever think for once that the things you say can hurt people? Or is your world you and only you? Do you really know how self centered you sound when you try to insult me? All I'm getting is that you only care about how you feel and it doesn't matter who else gets swept along as long as you can stand on top!"

"Stand on top, what a laugh..." muttered Gold dryly. His expression had turned foul and somewhat intimidating, but Crys wouldn't back down. "Aren't you the one who does that? Using your father's power to get what you want, smiling away pretending to be a goody two shoes."

"I am not using my father's-" Crys revolted only to have Gold cut her.

"Yes you do! Always hiding behind your father's shadow and pretending to be the perfect daughter so that people will like you! Then you use them and try to control them assuming you can dictate there moves. It's always so frustrating working with you, you FAKE!"

"You...you! How can you say that?" Crys stared at him exasperated.

"Well ain't it the truth?" said Gold, continuing his mockery. "Always putting up a front so that no one can see what you're thinking. I bet you feel better after knowing that you are better off than some other low life who hit rock bottom. You act conceited but in reality, you're so afraid of failing your father because he adores your little sister. Because of your inferiority complex, you look down on others so that you can feel superior to others!"

BAM!

Gold saw stars in the sky, the walls, and even the ground. For a second the world began to spin and nearly crashed into him. On second though, he was the one doing the crashing.

"I've had enough of you," grumbled Crystal. "I try to put up with you but it's truly impossible. I hope you have a horrible time watching that stupid movie you picked. I'll find my own entertainment, something that's worth my time, unlike you."

That was the last thing the downed boy heard before her footstep trailed away. He had no energy to reply and laid there for a while longer waiting for the stars in his head to disappear When he finally regained a bit of energy, he sneaked his way into the showing, finding the rest.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was quiet and loud at the same time. The movie was extremely explicit and horrifying, but

Gold did not enjoy the movie. He wasn't the least bit scared because he paid no attention to the plot or action at all. Not even the screams could reach him. The only thing that scared him were the words Crys had last spoke...and how hateful she sounded.

The others on the other hand were completely oblivious about the turn of events between Gold and Crystal. They were able to watch the movies completely engaged from beginning to the end. The movie was incredibly scary, but meeting an actual ghost had somewhat raised their level of fear and made it possible for them to remain seated and not out the back doors like most of the watchers that were initially there. It was easy to say that they were fully enjoying every minute of it.

Near the end of the movie, Yellow watched as the main character smiled and climbed out of the gates of hell. He was free and he made it back alive. It was over.

And then Yellow jolted. The same crawling sensation had zapped her spine and she found herself crying out.

"Get away from there!"

Obviously the man couldn't hear her. He continued to walk away dragging his aching legs gratefully, happy that the ordeal was over.

When he was out and free at least, a scaly thin arm arose and grabbed him.

He screamed and clawed at the ground until his nails broke off and tore apart his flesh.

His cries were strangled and he was dragged back into the ugly, sinful world.

He didn't escape.

Yellow felt like she couldn't breathe. As the man had been captured, her heart felt the constriction.

Why did her fears come back?

* * *

**A/N: If you like this, read and review, please. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. If there is something I'm doing wrong or you just don't like, tell me or just shoot me with an imaginary gun and be done with this.**

***On another note, some of you might be wondering who Pamela Ibis is. She's a character from the Atelier series, an alchemy RPG. She's a recurring character and is first playable in Mana Khemia, a spiritual successor to the Atelier series. Pamela is a young female ghost who has been around for centuries and doesn't even remember how she died. She loves cute things and can be somewhat selfish and pushy. She is also pretty funny and loves scaring people.**


End file.
